


AVENTURES POKEMON  objectif nouveau rêvés

by eckarose971



Category: Pokemon GO, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 1ère fois, APTX 4869, Action, Age Difference, Age Regression, Aggression, Alliance, Amitié, Amnesia, Champions League, Concours, Confiance, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Drogues, F/F, F/M, Festivals, Gang Violence, Gen, Hotel, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humour, Hôpital, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, M/M, Mega Evolution, Meurtres, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Police, Police Uniforms, Romance, Sexe, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Souvenir, Team Aqua - Freeform, Team Dragon, Team Rocket - Freeform, Tentative de suicide, Trahison - Freeform, V.A.S.O.B(victimes APTX survivants organisation black), Voyage, auberge de jeunesse, aventure, bracelet Z, braquage, camps de camping, chasseur pokemon, famille - Freeform, festival pokemon, génie pokemon, hopital/centre pokemon, nouveautés, nouvelle identité - Freeform, organisation noire / organisation pokemons, professeur pokemon, racket sur mineurs, ranger pokemon, rencontre, retrouvaille, revivre, saison, team amis pokemon, team fujimine, team joyeux pokemon, team justicier pokemon, team kudou, team mystére pokemon, team onix, team serpent, viols, voyage pokemon, écoles, éleveur pokemon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: 5 ans après forcé retour vivre  à l'enfance une deuxième fois un ados de 16 ans suite à tentative de meurtre redevenu un enfant pas comme les autres suite à la décision de son père Yuusaku qui à en assez de voir son fils vivre ces souvenir douloureux après certaine circonstance vit dans  la dépression  au point de prendre refuge dans l'alcool  alors il est mineur  et   en pire dans le corps de 1 enfant il  décide que son fils  Shinichi Kudou   alias Conan Edogawa  doit faire  une nouvelle aventure    afin de oublier l'organisation  noire et reprendre de nouveau objectifs comme de nouveau rêve à réaliser  pour vivre profiter de la vie avec sourire  depuis  conan et  pichu sont devenu amis toujours ensemble depuis le jour conan la sauvé  récemment viens de évolué en  pikachu sont don parti pour vivre une aventure pokemon il feront de nouvelle rencontre  humain et pokemon viendrons de bon amis voir des allié pour de nouveaux combats  conan rencontrera  en cours de son voyage  son frère jumeau  kidnappé depuis il avais  2/3 ans à sa première  enfance qui  sera meme situation que  lui qui lui aussi fais voyage pokemon avec ces amis  et son club conan  son frère vivrons de nouvelle aventure  pokemon comme  frère jumeaux.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnage de Gosho Aoyama seront première apparition avec initiale de G.A suivit de * mes personnage seront avec ** lors de leur première apparition.  
> les personnage de Gosho Aoyama et personnage de l'anime pokemon appartient à leur créateur  
> l'auteur gosho et l'auteur de pokemon. le reste des personnages m'appartiens sorti tout droit de mon imagination

 

**_intro_**

_**Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa j'ai 9 ans 1/2  en  juillet  j'aurais mes 10 ans une nouvelle fois  car en réalité mon ancienne Identité est Shinichi Kudou il y à 5 ans j'était dans mon vrai corps  j'avais à peine 16 ans je suis detective plus ou moins j'avais ambition devenir un grand détective  comme Sherlock Holmes  on dit je suis très doué comme mon père   en déduction mais un samedi d'hiver  de jour normal accompagné par ma meilleure amie Ran Moury  nous somme allé au park d'attraction Tropical  land  ou elle voulait on s'amuse puis il y à eu un meurtre une** _ _**décapitions lors de notre dernière attraction par une femme au coeur brisé par son ex petit ami en colère commis ce meurtre horrible en tuant son ex petit ami juste derrière mon dos   dans le train de la mort aujourd'hui porte biens on nom mais j'ai résolut l'affaire et la aussi j’ai repéré 2 personne étrange pendant  toute l’enquête  après la résolution Ran et moi étions sur le chemin du retour j'i vu  alors l'un des 2 personne étrange courir pressé alors en suivants mon flaire j'ai fais une grosse erreur  je l'es suivi   j'ai vu faire une transaction  de chantage  avec une nouvelle victime de meurtre le seul truc j’ai zapper  ce détail qu'il était  2 personne étrange pendant je surveillais  mon suspect pendant sa transaction avec sa victime l'autre suspect ma pris par surprise il ma frappé  très fort  avec une barre de fer à la tete il ma assommé puis battu à coup de pied plusieurs reprise**   **meme moment son complice tuais leur victime  de chantage ensuite il nous on fouillé moi le plus grand des suspect ma pris par les cheveux obligé avaler une étrange pilule dans eux  crois seras effet mortelle et indétectable à mon autopsie   vous avez compris il ma obligé avalé une drogue à et  poison afin de m’éliminer car je sis un témoin gênant à leur action il avais raison sur une chose c'et indétectable  dans le sang mais il semble il ignore aussi l'effet secondaire de leur pilule  il ma fais retour  à mon corps d'enfant de 6 ans  depuis  5 ans   j'ai eu aventure   comme un enfant de 6 ans   j'ai eu rare des occasion de retrouver  Gin celui  qui m'avais assommé et battu  j'ai aussi découvert  de nouvelle victime  de gin durant mon aventure comme conan j'a découvert pas de chose effrayant sur gin comme le fais il est un tueur international sniper de haut niveau  froid sans pitié tuerais meme un bébé  de quelles heure sadique  voir pervers tout dépend  de ces goûts il prend plaisir à torturer ces victimes avant de les abattre recherché par de nombreux service de police  , FBI , CIA, interpole  et autres service de la justice  il fais aussi exploser les preuves fais disparaître les témoins gênants tout eux qui le croise ferons des cauchemar à vie  moi je suis en cauchemar depuis j'ai vu son visage   durant les 5 ans il à eu des occasion j'ai eu malchance e nr entre ces ami nou j'i subit torture   chance FBI et les autres me sont  venu en aide  avant ça dégénéré gin à échappe trouve toujours un moyen de nous échapper il y à quelque mois le FBI et moi avec nos allié  on finit par mettre fin à l'organisation noire meme ci  il on perdu pouvoir on été dissous c'est la plus grande victoire  j’ai fais durant l’enquête mais le problème  j'ai du mettre fin à la vie de shinichi   kudou   parce que tout les données de APTX 4689 est totalement détruit  Ai Haibara  une victime comme moi et ancienne membre trahis par l'organisation devenu une amie et allié précieuse au combat contre gin et l'organisation pour lequel travaille  Gin aussi perdu  tout  ces recherche sur l'antidote provisoire qu'elle mis au point j'ai tester celui qui devais être  antidote  définitif malheureusement j'ai comme été  un nouvel  échec car il à fonctionner 10 h ensuite je suis revenu conan je ne suis  plus jamais revenu à mon corps d'ados haibara san avais prévenu  plus le temps  passera  plus  nos chance que l'antidote fonctionne   définitif de mon cas j'ai  eu d'autre blessure provoqué par d'autre criminelle d'autre circonstance j'ai fais 2 grave hémorragie  sur ces 5 ans passé et ce qui joue pas  en plus avec moi en cas de blessure grave  c'est que je suis du groupe de sang le plus rare au monde le groupe AB donc je dos grandir maintenant comme les autres enfants  dans le corps de conan qui aujourd'hui à  9 ans 1/2 depuis 3 ans   je vis avec mes parents j'aurais préféré le contraire rester vivre avec ma meilleure amie  ran mais mes parents on refuser  depuis  ran elle rentré à l'université  les occasions sont rare de se voir souvent les vacance  les weekend je peut rester avec elle en conan   . maintenant je vie  en conan edogawa pour toujours j'ai fais des nouveaux amis un club avec les vrais enfants je vais à l'école primaire aujourd’hui je suis en CM 1 l'années dernière  en à été camper avec le prof j'ai trouver un  petit pokemon une pichu  je l'es sauvé  après je pensais elle parti avec ces amis pokemon  elle ma suivit et refuse de me quitter depuis  nous somme amis au début  je l'es caché à mes amis   mon parrain  ,parents et ma fratrie papa ma découvert  et surpris à jouer avec  pichu j'était pet je voulais un chien papa et maman voyage souvent il on dit non que on à pas le temps  veiller sur  lui  depuis je revies avec eux je me sent souvent comme un  étranger parfois voir ma famille  ma fratrie avoir une vie normal me rend très triste  papa ma mis à jour j'ai du négocié  pour pichu reste avec moi  jusque à quelque mois je veillais sur tout les besoin de pichu après avoir découvert que je reviendrais plus shinichi j’ai pas mal négliger mes responsabilité, mes corvées  mes devoirs j'évite les problème d'habitude  du moins j’essai mais depuis  ces dernier temps j'ai accumulé  les bêtises  les bagarres  otossa à compris une mauvaise dépendance  que j'aurais jamais du touché  surtout je  suis mineur ça commencé il y à  5 ans c’était occasionnellement je me contrôlais  mais depuis quelque mois  après avoir compris que je ne peut pas devenir shinichi c 'est devenu régulier  voir trop  ca  otossa  finit par le découvrir  il ma aussitôt de punit  plein de chose** **disputer  mais me surveille ça empêchement pas je   fais des connerie sur connerie   je  suis comme dire   un genre de rebelle ce qui était pas  du tout moi  avant j'ai jamais été un enfant rebelle  qui cherche les problèmes  meme quand je suis entré en adolescence je suis resté  moi timide calme  garde mon sang froid mais depuis je suis devenu conan ma personnalité semble aussi avoir été touché il à 3 jours pichu à évolué en pikachu otossa est revenu de son voyage tout comme bulletin de note viens d'arrivé j’ai bien peur de finir  en punition pour un long moment car j'ai séché le'école ces temps ci demo je ne m'attendais pas  que otossa décide de me faire prendre l'avion pour aller rejoindre mon  grand cousin   qui voyage  aussi avec des pokemon otossa veut j'assume mes responsabilité d'une autre manière   comme pichu à évolué en pikachu j’ai pas** **mal négligé pichu  en laissant  ma fratrie veille sur pichu  ce qui prouve j’ai pas respecter les condition que pichu reste avec moi en attendant j'aurais une 2 éme fois 10 ans   je vais devoir faire un voyage particulier en fait c'est la première fois je vais faire un voyage seul sans adultes  d'habitude je voyage avec le prof   mes amis ou avec ma grande soeur mes parents   jusque à mes 10 ans  je serais sous surveillance de mon cousin  otossa lui à charger de m'enseigner  tout ce qui faut  pour devenir meilleur dresseur pokemon  ou je vais aussi devoir apprendre avec lui  en l'accompagnant dans son voyage pokemon  à m’occuper de  pikachu apprendre à entraîner pikachu prendre soin de pikachu  la vie de dresseur pokemon  otossa à dit ce voyage sera pas toujours  bon moment  amusement il y aura   aussi comme n'importe ou dans le monde des situation ou je devrais improvisé des situation qui stresse situation urgence voir dangereuse  meme ci  je voyage  seul ou avec mon cousin je reste un enfant inoffensif  avec ou sans gadget je dois pas oublier que je ne ferais jamais poids contre des adultes je peut à tout moment être en danger  meme ci pikachu semble veiller sur moi ça  au cours de mon voyage pokemon j'ai appris à mes dépend  quoi je fasse je ne serais jamais défense contre un méchant avec mes gadget et les  pokemon je resterais toujours dans un corps d'enfant sans défense avec les adultes mon voyage  je vais faire des bonnes et mauvaises rencontres faire des nouveaux amis  humain  et pokemon  de nouveaux souvenir bon et mauvais voir de tas d'endroits  beau  ou effrayant  élargir mes connaissance sur les pokemon je vais meme retrouver   des personne  de ma connaissance découvrir des secret sur ma famille comme l'existence de mon frère jumeaux qui à été kidnappé quand on était  petit à ma première enfance on va meme voyager ensemble possible on redeviens   comme des jumeaux non séparé je vais aussi faire parti de nouveaux club comme okassa à dit  occasion  pour moi d'oublier l'organisation  noire  et de repartir à une nouvelle vie sans l'organisation de me faire de nouveau rêves à réaliser  trouver de nouveau but dans la vie seulement je sentiment ça va pas être facile de faire  ces objectifs  de plus  que  il  va m'arriver des aventure effrayant et amusant pendant mon voyage  . bref  ce weekend va être départ pour de nouvelle aventure pour moi et pikachu   dans une région du japon normalement mon cousin doit venir me chercher à l'aéroport  à mon arrivé sauf il est très en retard j’ai eu marre d'attendre j'ai donc choisit d'aller rejoindre mon cousin par mes propre moyen mais les chose ne va pas passer comme prévu meme ci au final  j'arrive à rejoindre mon cousin 'une façon ou une autre je vais aussi rencontre  2 nouveau meilleur amis  meme ci  l'un d'eux  lui il est dans pas un enfants mais de son corps de jeune adultes  du moins pour l'instant  en réalité nous avons meme ages réel meme ci il va découvrir quelque secret sur moi on va s'allié  dans l'aventure   pokemon devant tout le monde   je suis un enfant mais au cerveau  de   jeune   de 20 ans je suis  quand meme excellent déduction quand je vois des crimes .**_

_************************************************************************************************************************** _

 


	2. en route pour l'aventure

**_chapitre 1_ **

**_mardi    de ce mois de février  apres l'école_ **

_**moi (conan (A.G*):neechan pourquoi tu es venu me chercher à l'école je peut rentré tout seul je sais je dois attendre  neechan à la sorti** _

_**Yumiko ma grande soeur ** : neechan est deja à la maison elle est malade okassa est venu la chercher ce matin quand l'école appeler pour dire neechan est malade** _

_**moi p je me doutais bien neechan est bizarre aujourd'hui elle jouais pas à la récréation avec ces copines:à l'école plein 'absent il son malade  ta pas répondu à ma question pourquoi tu es venue  me chercher** _

_**yumiko: c'est tossa qui ma dit de venir te chercher pour être sur tu ne traîne pas   sur le  chemin sachant que neechan est pas à l'école  tu voudras  encore traîner** _

_**moi chuchoter caresser pikachu sur mon épaule   :ho ho je sens les ennuie pour moi pikachu** _

_**pikachu sur mon épaule :pika** _

_**moi : ne neechan ça veut dire tossa est de retour de son voyage** _

_**yumiko: oui il est arrivé  ce midi  depeche toi  co nichan cesse de traîner** _

_**moi :pourquoi tu es pressé neechan et puis tu as dit on rentre  on est pas  sur chemin de la maison  ou en va** _

_**yumiko: parce que je dois passer à la boulangerie et aux combini  aussi aller chercher mon filleul  à la garderie  que je dois garder ce soir pour ce soir  ensuite on rentre à la maison avec mon filleul alors tache de pas traîner ou je te fais payer** _

_**moi  : hai neechan** _

_**plus tard à la maison dans ma chambre** _ _**moi je suis censé m'habiller mes parents sont venu  dans la chambre pour me parler** _

_**pikachu  se secoue pour s'essorer :pika  pikachu** _

_**moi en caleçon  sur mon portable :ah pikachu arrête e faire ça tu mouille partout** _

_**pikachu   décide pas obeir: pika pika** _

_**moi : pikachu   yamero  tu mouille mes affaires** _

_**maman venu déposer  mon panier de vetement propre: chotto conan  habille toi  tu va attraper un rhume  avec  ce temps** _

_**moi  je me cache de ma serviette  rougi :ah okassa  ne t’inquiète pas je vais bien puis je peut prendre et ranger mon panier tout seul  tu sais** _

_**Yukiko /maman(A.G) :range dans la commode  qu'est que ces bêtise je te les deja dit c'est pas ton  travail d'enfant de faire ça c'est mon travail  de  veiller sur toi toi  contre  ton travail à toi c'est que tu dois ranger ta chambre  et la salle de jeu  mettre la table** _

_**moi : encore  ranger la salle de jeu mais** **je l'es deja fais la semaine dernière neechan et les petit  le dérange tout temps c'est  pas juste c'est toujours moi qui doit arrange pas**_ _**neechan que tu demande jamais de ranger a salle de las salle jeu** _

_**yukiko : conan  ça suffit  de dire ces bêtise    habile toi avant de tomber malade tu range aussi ta chambre** _

_**moi  :mais kassa** _

_**yusako/papa( A.G**): sévère: conan tu obéit à ta mère tu t'habille tu range ta chambre je regarde otossa nerveux   je me décide obéir en rougissant  :hai otossa** _

_**yukiko  :conan mon ange c'est à quelle heure ton match demain** _

_**moi  je mais mon tee shirt!euh quelle match okassa** _

_**yukiko: :ton match de foot  avec l'équipe de l'école** _

_**moi goutte  p yabbe  j’ai   zappé  l'entrainement  et sensei ne me laisserais pas jouer au   match : oh celui la    c'est à  14 h okassa demain je peut aller voir le prof   je voudrais   lui demander quelque chose** _

_**yusako  p vu la façon tu es nerveux quand maman ta poser la question c'est bien ce que je pensais shinc: tu as fais tes devoir shinchan avant demander d'aller chez le** _ **_prof_ **

_**moi  p oh non tossa me soûle encore e avec ces truc ennuyant  :hai  tossa  je l'es ais à l'avance comme je suis libres en plus je suis le meilleur élève de la classe** _

_**yusako: vraiment  alors  dit moi quelle matière tu as eu aujourd’hui à l'école** _

_**moi:math art plastique technologie  histoire musique  et  sport  tossa** _

_**yusako monter le bulletin :conan tu dis etre meilleur de la classe dit moi pourquoi cette feuille dit le contraire** _

_**yukiko: mon niveau me parlé conan c'st pas de ton habitude  agir comme ça  tu peut dire pourquoi tu es battu à l'école avec tes camarade ce matin** _

_**moi  palis: euh ce matin c'est quo oh non  c'est deja arrivé les bulletin de note je suppose l'école appelé pour ce matin je vais être puni encore otossa je peut expliquer** _

_**yusako::punition  serais trop facile pour toi rien que pour ce comportement à l'école ça mérité  la pension direct** _

_**moi:non  je ne veut pas  allé à la pension je ne fais que me défendre il on commencé il me laisse pas tranquille il se moque de moi  si te plait otossa ne m'envoie pas en pension je ferais tout les punition  pas la pension si te plait ne m'envoie pas en pension**_

_**yusako me tiens sévèrement: tu mérite  un séjours en pensionnat ça te fera pas de mal d'apprendre   que les règles c'est pour tout le monde** _

_**yukiko: yusako** _

_**yusako papa regarde maman de regard puis m'oblige le regarder :écoute bien ce que je vais dire conan je te donne une dernière chance  la prochaine fois que tu essaye encore de me prendre pour un idiot tu ira en pension direct rappelle toi c'est pas un enfant qui fera la loi ici le seul qui fais la loie c'est moi  ne crois pas que je ne sais pas tu séché l'école et entrainement j'ai tolérer plus'une bêtise e ta part  continue de me prendre pour un idiot tu finira en pensionnat  je me suis fais comprendre jeune homme**_

_**moi :tossa me fais peur: hai tossa gomen nasai je veut pas allé en pension si vous plait pas la pension gomen nasai tossa okassa gomen nasai je ne veut pas allé en pension okassa je eut rester avec toi je serais sage accrochant à ma mama** _

_**yukiko me fais un câlin: conan  mon ange  tu   reste avec nous calme toi  ça va aller** _

_**yusako p  tu es plutôt  chance  je suis pas mon père  et discipline je peut compter sur ta mère pour tu apprend le mots responsabilité  elle cède tout tes caprices ça me donne une idées  : très bien conan ira pas en pension** _

_**moi :aligata tossa je** _

_**yusako refléter ces lunette ma fais signe de me taire : tu  ira pas en pension pour l'instant c'est une option qui est possible envisager cependant  il est grand temps tu oublis l'organisation définitif un voyage te fera  pas de mal pour fixer de nouveau but dans la radio** _

_**moi  :un voyage quel voyage** _

_**yukiko: yusako tu va tout de meme pas l'envoyer ou je pense il est trop jeune pour le faire tout seul** _

_**yusako: je n'es jamais dit il voyage seul il sera accompagné  de pikachu et de son cousin  qui voyage avec   ces pokemon mais   quand il aura l'age il fera   ce voyage  seul tu sais que c'est pour son bien je dit ça** _

_**moi: okassa c'est quoi tossa parle** _

_**yukiko mer regarde puis pikachu  :papa veut dire  que tu es  bientôt en age faire un voyage pokemon avec ton  pikachu tu va faire ce voyage** _

_**moi:un voyage pokemon c'est quoi okassa** _

_**yukiko: mon nage tu te rappelle quand  tu était petit je te dit dans certaine famille il y à des ages  les enfants passe des rituel afin il apprend devenir des futur adultes** _

_**moi :hai okassa tu as dit certaine passe des épreuves lors de réunion de famille ah et ce que je vais passer  des épreuve okassa** _

_**yukiko: pas exactement il y à 10 ans tu était  en Amérique   avec nous  on à pas  eu possibilité de  te faire certain rituel de famille   demo  quand tu es revenu conan ton papa et moi  on à envisager la possibilité  que  tu reste conan meme ci je prefere te voir heureux ça aurais été mieux avec ton vrai corps  demo comme ai chan nous à expliquer puis le temps passe puis  chance retour  dans vos vrai corps serais diminuer  voir  inexistante  sans  les recherche de ai chan  elle peut pas  faire 'antidotes définitif sans ces recherche pour vous soyez retour une vie de vos ancien corps  puisse ce que vous   devez vous adapter et vivre comme tout les enfants normal les  rituel que  tu as pas passer   à certain age  tu dois les faire   pour ton avenir tu aura  de  l’expérience à ce qui t'attend dans le futur papa et moi on décider au lieu de te faire  les épreuve que nous on à fait quan on  était petit  on a le faire d'une autre manière parce que toi tu as besoin de retrouver tes rêves  tu as besoin d'oublier tout ces mauvaise personne tu as rencontrer  normalement tu dois le faire à l'age autorisé par al loi pour le faire tout seul** _

_**moi   : euh je dois  avoir quelle age pour faire tout seul ça** _

_**yusako : pour  certain famille  un enfant doit  passer les rituel  des famille avoir un certain age  est important  certaine famille pour eu faire un enfant passer l'épreuve est obligatoire chaque famille à  ses propre rituel maman et moi  nous on à mis en option  pas obligatoire** **il à des épreuve  tu dois faire seul à que on peut peut pas échapper qui sont obligatoire il y à 10 on  pas pu faire pour diverse raison qui te concerne pas  mais  cette année étant donné tu va être sur  10  ans  de   conan au lieu de faire l'épreuve des 10 ans maman et moi préfère  de te laisser faire un voyage d'initiation pour tes 10 ans  sache  que dans ma famille  et celui de maman l'épreuve de 10 ans  est obligatoire car  c'est aussi l'années transit  ou tu va préparation de grande école au lieu d’épreuve tu ira faire pour tes  10 ans un voyage**_ **_initiation_ **

_**moi :un voyage initiation  de quoi** _

_**yukiko: pour tes 10 ans ton otossa  et moi veut tu fais un voyage initiation  mais tu dois savoir il y toute sorte de voyage d'initiation  celui qui t'intéresse  comme tu possède un pokemon tu va faire un voyage pokemon avec pikachu tu va voyager  sur le japon  dans ce voyage  tu  va aquerir de l'éxpérience   de nouveau amis tu peut faire de nouveaux amis pokemon tu peut meme partir rechercher de métier que tu voudrais envisager pour l'avenir avec ton pikachu  le plus important c'est que tu retrouve  sourire joie et bonne humeur  pourquoi pas de nouveaux rêves  que tu pourrais à réaliser avec pikachu** _

_**moi : voyager avec pikachu** _

_**pikachu qui se toilette  monter sur mon épaule : pika pikachu** _

_**yukiko caresse pikachu: oui pikachu voyage avec conan vous fera du bien à tout les 2 ça va vous permettre renforcer votre amitié  aussi apprendre nouvelle chose tu sais  rencontrer  d'autre pokemon faire de nouveau amis pokemon sera aussi bien pour vous  de découvrir les mystère du monde  avec pokemon et humain et leur pouvoir d'amitié mon ange il à  rien de mieux que de voyage avec la nature pour changer les idées pour retrouver des rêves   pikachu  veille sur toi  et je sais tu veillera sur ton pikachu  tu  sais pikachu je suis sur si tu voyage avec   conan  tu l'aidera   changer les idées de conan pour l'aider oublier ces cauchema** **r  pour retrouve sourire voyage pokemon vous fera du bien tout les 2**_

_**moi: mais okassa j'ai jamais fait ça** _

_**yusako: conan c'est pourquoi on à dit c'est un voyage initiation signifie  tu sais  que dans la vie des   adultes  il y à toujours une première fois à tout  c'est  à dire le départ de nouvelle expérience  toi tu était pas retour à ton corps d'enfant tu serais un jeune homme de 20 ans proche  de intégration de la vie actif des adultes plein temps  comme par exemple tu fais des bêtise tu dois assumer pour la loie tu aura plus d'excuse  que tu es mineur  une fois tu dépasse 21 ans tu es un adultes à plein temps  quand on respecte pas les règles les loi tu sais on finit en prison quand tu es** **coupable mais aujourd’hui tu es un rare personne qui à chance  de vivre sous les lois ou les mineur sont protégé ni risque de finir en prison car les enfants ne vont pas en prison tu as comme une  seconde chance d'etre  encore sous la lois des mineurs mais un enfants aussi des obligations comme allé à l'école ou obéir à leur parents ou il on des animaux il dit s'en occuper veiller sur leur santé il manque rien il sois toujours bien tout comme ob** **ligation un enfants veiller sur son pokemon  toi et  pikachu vous allez faire un voyage d'initiation pokemon ça signifie  vous allez faire un voyage  seul  à 10 ans  c'est à dire dans 5 mois  vous serez voyager seul  pendant votre voyage initiation  tu aura 10 conan**_

_**moi : demo tossa tu as dit tout à l'heure je vais faire voyage  je commence maintenant mon voyage**_ **_initiation_ **

_**yusako: tu va voyager   avec pikachu oui mais tu sera pas tout seul pas  avant  d'avoir   fais conan 10  ans officiel tu sera voyager   avec ton cousin hiroki qui  voyage avec des pokemon en ce moment   jusque à l'age tu fera ton propre voyage initiation tu va l'accompagner dans son voyage  tu profitera pour apprendre t'occupe de ton pikachu augmenter tes connaissance sur pikachu comme maman à dit ce voyage va te permettre de changer tes idées pour oublier les cauchemar et l'organisation**_

_**yukiko:mon ange tu va bien** _

_**moi  euh je...no n  e veut pas faire ce voyage non je veut ps y aller** _

_**yusako m'oblige regarder  en me tenant  sévèrement : conan visiblement tu as pas compris   je te laisse as choix sache que  tu fais pas ce voyage  tu ira en pensionnat ou tu sera sortit uniquement  pour les vacance scolaire  ne crois pas ta mère pourra te sauver car  je ne laisserais pas faire tu crois je te laisserais  toucher à l'alcool faire ce que tu veut   tu te trompe je suis ton père je ne compte pas laisser mon fils devenir  comme cet imbécile e kogoro tu fais ce voyage ou c'est la pension  qur ton comportement i t'attend tu as deja été prévenu plus d'une fois sur ton comportement  ne crois pas je vais toléré tu néglige tes études  pour tu sois à une telle moyenne  qui est aps de ton habitude  ça  c'est non   tu rejoindra ton cousin   dé jeudi  tu l'accompagnera dans son voyage jusque à ton propre voyage initiatique c'est** _ _**pas négociable  conan  tu interet ranger ta chambre à te préparer car jeudi je t’emmène rejoindre ton cousin gare toi ta chambre est pas rangé il me lâche et sorti** _

_**moi  : okassa je veut pas y aller je veut rester avec  toi si te plait ne laisse pas  m'emmener** _

_**yukiko me câline  p bon sang   yusako est de mauvaise humeur  je vais avoir du mal faire entendre raison : mon ange je te promet je vais parlé à ton otossa mais tu sais qu'il faut parfois patienter  quelque jour pour le chose se calme  quand il à de tension dans l'air  je  sais  que ça va aller c'est normal  d'avoir peur  quand on fais de nouvelle expérience puis tu sera pas tout seul pikachu est avec toit on cousin hiroki aussi sera la il seront pour t'aider** _

_**moi je me débat je cris maman me retiens jusque j'abandonne n jusque je m'endors  d'épuisement  de mes s émotion  je ne veut  non je veut pas y allé  si  te plait ne m'obliger pas  je ne veut pas   vous avez pas droit tu as promis** _

_**yukiko me retiens : calme toi mon ange ça va aller je te promet tout sera bien** _

_**beaucoup de personne serais heureux  de savoir il vont** **faire un tel voyage mais pas moi cette**_ _**idée me fais trop peur avec ma chance je suis sur c'est pas bonne idées  je dit pas je fais pas de  bêtisier   ces dernier temps j'ai  bien compris fais accumulation  de** _ _**bêtise je crois  surtout je suis dans le pétrin à cause de ma moyenne du trimestre  en plus ce matin je me suis encore battu avec un camarade de** _ _**l’école mon sensei à du appeler les parents  ça tossa ne joue pas ça maman et lui se mettre toujours d'accord mai** **quand tossa est de  très mauvaise humeur okassa dit il faut attendre quelque jour pour  tossa accepte mais  tossa peut aussi  décider et pas laisser maman lui faire changer d'avis** **suis endormi maman est allé parlé à tossa essayé de négocier parfois ça marche demo  ça fonctionne pas toujours mais tossa à cédé lui laissé 3 jours de plus le départ à 3 jours plus mais  le vendredi après midi comme tossa part pour l'étranger  il ma pas laissé choix devenir avec lui pikachu  meme ci depuis elle à évoluer en pikachu est toujours  m' obéir tien me suivre  partout quand meme alors  vendredi soir  otossa  pikachu et moi on pris le jet  privé de tossa  pendant tout le voyage  de quelle heures  otossa   ma  emmené dans la région  de Hoenne la bas mon cousin Hiroki doit venir me chercher à l'aéroport une fois j’ai passé la porte des arrivé à l'aéroport  de Hoenne avec papa ou il ma laissé avec pikachu et  l’hôtesse qui chargé de s'assurer je part avec hiroki  sauf que hiroki est en retard très en retard j'ai eu marre de l'attendre pendant l’hôtesse à pas vu sur moi je suis sorti de l'aéroport  en faufilant à t** **ravers la foule j'ai attendu un certain temps devant l’arrêt de bus   mon cousin mais  j'ai marre d'attendre  lorsque 5 bus démarre pour parti je suis monter une fois je suis sur il va  dans la ville que j'ai de l'adresse de hiroki maman ma donné   entre temps hiroki est arrivé à l'aéroport  il venu me chercher  avec l’hôtesse il à constaté je suis plus la  le trajet est long au début je regarde le paysage  puis je me suis endormis  mais j'ai aussi raté la ville je devais descendre  je me  suis réveillé   une ville qui était beaucoup plus loin que   ce que j'ai de l'adresse  le chauffeur lui meme ma  complètement oublier   mais il à pas empêcher  de me faire payer  le supplément   c'est nul d'etre un enfant l ou es escroc  comme lui abuse de nous faire payer plus cher   ce qui est du vrai prix**_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************hiroki  essoufflé arrivé à l’accueil: konichiwa  semin nasen     ou je dois je récupéré un enfant** _

**_l’hôtesse_ ** _**: vous  êtes qui  quel enfant  êtes vous venir chercher** _

_**hiroki :je viens cherche mon cousin Conan Edogawa  je suis son cousin  Hiroki Kudou  mon oncle ma demandé de m'occuper de mon cousin est ce que son vol est arrivé** _

**_l’hôtesse_ ** _**regarde son écran : le vol de conan kun est arrivé il y à 4 h  et 20 min venez avec moi je vais vous conduire à conan kun kudou kun** _

_**hiroki p 4 h 20 min cousin m'attend  merde pourquoi il fallut j'oublis  mon cousin arrive  aujourd’hui : d'accord** _

_**seconde plus tard l’hôtesse chargé de moi  :conan kun  ale ou est conan kun** _

_**hiroki avec l’hôtesse: vous êtes sur conan  est ici obassa** _

**_l’hôtesse_ ** _**:  oui je lui demandé d’attendre ici  je lui meme apport un goûter avec  des boisson   entre temps j'ai du récupérés  d'autre enfants  qui   qui allait prendre l'avion ou atterrir je vois son sac  de voyage  et sa valise  sont encore ici  peut être il est  allé au toilette je lui dit ou se trouve les toillette rester ici je vais** **le chercher** _

_**min plus tard :l’hôtesse : gomen nasai kudou kun conan kun est plus  ici** _

_**hiroki: quoi commet ça  je sais je suis en retard mais j'ai eu souci avec ma voiture  ou est mon cousin** _

**_l’hôtesse_ ** _**: gomen nasai conan kun à quitter l'aéroport il y à  presque  3 h  les camera l'on vu sortir il est reste un certain moment à l’arrêt de bus  puis il monter dans le bus  24  gomen nasaii  d'avoir perdu conan kun je vais prévenir son père de mon erreur** _

_**hiroki :ya  c'est rien obassa  c'est ma faute je suis en retard  je vais prévenir mon oncle moi meme vous avez fais votre travail c'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon retard  demo ça vous dérange pas que je prend ces bagage avec moi** _

**_l’hôtesse_ ** _**:pas du tout** _

_**dans le bus   à une ville ou le bus  est  garé** _

_**le chauffeur ferme les fenetre ouverte pour la pluie  me réveille : hé gamin  réveillé toi** _

_**moi je me réveillé je frotter mes eu: euh ... ou je suis  qui vous êtes ojissan** _

_**le hauteur :gamin tues dans mon bus nous somme à la ville Honnie  tu sais lire les animaux sont interdit dans le bus** _

_**moi :euh gomen nasai pikachu était dans mon sac pikachu  tu es pas censé sorti de mon sac** _

_**pikachu se réveillé ::pika pikachu** _

_**le chauffeur :ou tu allais  gamin dans quelle ville** _

_**moi  je regarde mon papier :la ojissan** _

_**le chauffeur regarde le papier : gamin   tu allais dans cette ville tu aurais du descendre  il y à 2 h  car  nous somme  dépassé cette ville   depuis longtemps  le seul destination moi je vais  c'est terminus  du bus   tu veut aller à cette ville  tu  dois prendre le prochain bus est celui  de demain** _

_**moi je prend mes affaire j’allais sortir ojissan me tiens le bras  p hé merde j'aurais pas du m'assoupir :hein pour demain mais gomen nasai  j dosiallélachez moi ojissan** _

_**le chauffeur face à moi menaçant:pas si vite gamin   tu paye d'abord  ta place  et celui de ton pikachu ou j'appelle al police** _

_**moi je monte mon ticket  mais j 'ia de jamon ticket de** _ **_place_ **

_**le chauffeur  :déchiré  le ticket : c'est pa** **s valide   ton pikachu et toi devez payer votre place maintenant ou je t’emmène à la police  petit  voleur** _

_**moi : lâché moi mais je ne suis pas un voleur lâchez moi  vous me faite mal** _

_**le chauffeur me giflé violament: je vais t'apprendre faire l'insolent gamin** _

_**moi  giflé je suis tombé  j’ai rougi ma main sur ma joue j'allait donné un billet  le chauffeur à pris mon porte money il pris mes 4 billets que j'avais sur moi: itai  non rendez moi c'est à moi  lâché moi ojisan vous faite mal** _

_**pikachu  intervenu  change  le chauffeur suivit de regard   méchant position défens** **e   devant moi mode je vais attaquer  vers   l'ojissan prêt à attaquer  :pika pikachu  pika pikachu** _

_**le chauffeur ma lâché   :casse toi de mon bus avec ton pikachu  gamin que je te vois   plus dans mon bus** _

_**moi j'ai ramassé  mon porte money  vide et mon sac je suis sauvé vite : hai ojissan   gomen nasai** _

**_après_ ** _**avoir quitté le bus  vivre allure  je suis allé le plus loin possible plusieurs min plus tard je me suis arrêté essoufflé pikachu me suit   il sauté dans mes bras me fais un câlin moi je me sent peur je regarde autour  de moi je voix  c'est  un parking de station de servie je regarde mon porte moyen vide toute ma money disparu pas meme des centime il ne me reste  je suis rentré à la station  de service pour prendre une carte une bouteille d'eau  d'autre truc je m'appretre allé faire** **passer à la caisse  je me suis rendu compte enveloppe  il y l'argent je dois donner hiroki de al part de okassa est restés dans mon sac de voyage  tout comme mon portable  d'autre truc que j'aurais besoin  alors j’ai déposer tout je mémorise la carte  du moins j’essaye  je suis sortis sans savoir ou aller  je crois une ou  plusieurs voiture me croise  meme quelqu’un ma proposer de me déposer'  ou je veut  j'ai refuser je vais pas prendre suivre inconnu après ce qui c'est d’après la carte al ville je dois aller est à au moins 6 villes de la ville je me suis réveillé j'ai pas choix je vais allé rencontré hiroki**_ _**mon cousin  par mes propre moyen dans la ville  ou j'ai l'adresse  de son coté hiroki aussi est à ma recherche    j'ai comme impression mon voyage commence pas bien car je vais avoir pour des jour   pour on soit   pas se rater  pour le moment  il semble que je vais devoir faire  mon 1 er  voyage sans adulte plutot que prévue  avec pikachu  seulement sans hiroki  dans une région que je ne connais pas du tout   bref prochain chapitre   je vais rencontrer  d'autre personne  qui certain va** **voyage ensemble   avec  pikachu et ces pokemon .....** _


	3. rencontre  d'amis

**_chapitre 2_ **

_les heures passées le soleil est presque entièrement à la descente ça peut être un long moment je marche en m'aidant du panneau que je croise pikachu m'accompagne accrocher mon épaule mais je vais rencontrer d'autre personne  et  pokemon super  sympa sur le chemin j mais aussi des personne méchante_

_moi  je tien pikachu contre moi je  soupire:pff je ne sais pas ou je vais dormir je ne suis pas non plus rassuré   tout seul la nuit va tombé   pikachu tu crois on va  arriver rejoindre hiroki_

_pikachu: pika pika_

_moi :en tout cas si on rejoint mon cousin ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui en plus je ne connais meme cette_ _région je  ne sais pas du tout ou en est okassa et neechan  dit ça sera amusant de voyager pour l'instant ça pas l'air amusant  pikachu_

_pikachu :pikachu pika_

_1 h 45 plus tard la nuit est bien installé_

_moi:pikachu il fais noir je oisona va aire du camping_

_pikachu  le ventre de pikachu  gargouillé   rougi  : grrr pika_

_moi : bon sang  pikachu tu es de vorace   toi tu aime trop mangé  mon ventre gargouillé aussi grr rgrr_

_pikachu rit de moi :pika pika pika pikachu_

_moi je rougi sme tiens levetre :hé  pikachu je t'interdit  de te moquer ne te moque  pas de moi grrrgrr_

_pikachu mdr: pika  pika pika  pikachu_

_moi je me laisse tomber à genoux  tiens mon ventre rougis d’embarras: d'accord tu as gagné  on va manger arrête de te moque   c'est pas drôle maintenant j 'y pense j'aurais du manger le sandwih que l'onnessan ma donné à l' aéroport_

_pikachu sauté dans mon sac  à dos  prend le sachet  et sa nourriture me donné  :pikachu  pika  pika_

_moi j'ouvre la nourriture de pikachu  puis le sachet : aligata  pikachu  j'ouvre le sachet  pour trouver les sandwich de ma soeur  aîné  des  petit gâteau et   des boisson  p ben maintenant  j'y pense  avec un vorace comme toi  si je ne met pas  ta nourriture  dans mon sac à dos    comment je vais aire pour te nourrir   sans argent: tiens pikachu   régale toi   profite car je ne sais pas si on trouvera   avant longtemps   des bonne chose à manger_

_2 h30 min plus tard la température  rafraîchit  glacial  rencontre quelqun_

_moi j'ai  froid : 'brrrr pikachu  c'est moi ou  la température  est descendu_

_pikachu monter sur moi pour me tenir chaud :pika pikachu pikachu_

_galifeu   **sauter devant nous  : galifeu   galifeu_

_moi  surpris  effrayé  : ha kyaaa_

_pikachu   sauter devant moi  lancé une  nouvelle attaque tonnerre :pikachu pika  essayé touher galifeu_

_galifeu esquivé  plusieurs fois : gali gali galifeu_

_moi : ale pikachu c'est quoi cette attaque_

_un ojissan : c'est l'attaque tonnerre mon garçon_

_pikachu   position défense  prêt lancer une attaque :pika pika_

_galifeu devant son dresseur :galifeu galifeu_

_moi eme suis levé  je goutte  :eu  pikachu tu va pas te battre hein_

_pikachu :pika pikachu pika_

_galifeu : galifeu_

_ojissan rappelle galifeu : gael reviens tu es fantastique  mais  on va pas se battre en pleine nuit pikachu est pas de ton niveau  n'oublis pas notre devise_

_galifeu obéit rentrer :galifeu_

_moi tie spaikcu contre moi :gael ale c'est un prénom ne ojisan est ce que  c'est un pokemon qui s'appelle gael_

_ojisan: gael  est  le surnom je lui donné  pour devenir ami avec lui   oui c'est un pokemon  son nom de pokemon est galifeu  mon nom à moi c'est  Kevin  Yokitashi  tu peut m’appeler  Kevin dit moi mon garçon comment t'appelle tu_

_moi : euh moi c'est  conan edogawa  elle c'est pikachu  kevin san_

_kevin: ce pikachu   t'appartient  mon garçon_

_moi goutte rougi timide : euh 'est à dire on est ami mais que je_

_kevin sourit  : j’ai comme impression tu es un dresseur débutant conan kun si tu venais avec moi_

_moi :pourquoi je viendrais avec vous kevin san_

_pikachu  :pikachu_

_Kevin: je pense on sera mieux pour faire connaissance à mon campement il y à un feu   qui serais mieux te réchauffer  de ce froid  à en juger par ta tete tu  es fatigué  tu as froid  dit moi une chose que fais tu  tout seul  dans  ce froid_

_moi :pourquoi galifeu venu nous attaquer  on à rien fais_

_Kevin ris  :attaquer toi  aucune chance   il vous attaque  de ce que j'ai vu c'est ton pikachu  qui  est  mode attaque contre mon galifeu e toute façon vous êtes  pas de mon niveau_

_pikachu vexé attaquer Kevin : pikachu  pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Kevin toucher par l'attaque de pikachu :OK je retire ce que j'ai dit pikachu est   super pokemon cool tua s du punch  toi  avec ton attaque tonnerre  tomber à terre_

_moi  : pikachu arrête de faire ça_

_pikachu me lancé attaque charge  :pikachu pika pika_

_moi  je  suis tomber en arrière: itai  oh non   pikachu tu as mauvais caractère depuis tu as évoluer  tu es pire que mon okassa_

_Kevin  : évolué ah je comprend mieux  tu as eu un pichu  qui devenu  pikachu à évolué récemment    tu sais  conan kun les pikachu sont connu pour  être pokemon kawaiii et  aussi avoir un mauvais caractère  visiblement ton pikachu est susceptible avec elle faut savoir chercher ces mots ou tu  prend du jus électrique  je me trompe_

_moi : non Kevin san pikachu elle électrocute tout ceux qui se moque d'elle ou la vexé_

_Kevin caresser pikachu à sa queue : pikachu tu es fantastique tu sais je l'es compris à ta manière d'agir avec conan kun et  tu ma  électrocuter  ma confirmer tu es super pokemon  faut juste faire   en sorte de pas te vexé quand on parle de toi_

_pikachu  adore les caresse sur sa queue qui la calmer : pika pika pikachu_

_moi : sukke Kevin san  comment tu as fais ça_

_Kevin: quand j'était   ton age  ma  grande  soeur  à  eu  un pikachu  elle à  découvert quand elle le caresse la queue  de pikachu  il adore ça  elle s'en servit pour le calmer quand il est sur les nerf j'ai remarquer ça fonctionne sur tout les pikachu_

_moi p je me demande si ça marche sur mes neechan quand elle sont casse pied :cool_

_Kevin : conan kun  si je te présentais au autres_

_moi : aux autres_

_kevin: oui autres  je te l'es dit  j'ai un campement  ou tu pourrais te réchauffer mon galifeu  était bizarre  je me demandais pourquoi ensuite quand j'ai vu il c'est  sauvé je le suivit jusque  il viens vers toi  je me rencontre ma fiancé à raison  mon galifeu est un pokemon exceptionnel il à du sentir votre présence  il ma guider jusque à vous p je sais je ne dois pas suivre les inconnu mais être tout seul dans une région_

_moi: sukke   ton galifeu est incroyable Kevin san euh  demo je suis d'accord pour aller à ton campement p je vais pas baisser  ma garde il reste inconnu_

_kevins bien allons y  conan kun_

_moi : d'accord Kevin san_

_campement de Kevin ou il à d'autre personne d'autre pokemon_

_mila ** : c'est Kevin nichan  il est revenu  un bouya_

_Kevin: tadaima les amis_

_les amis de Kevin : okaerie Kevin (kun san nichan )_

_mila  : Kevin nichan  c'est qui  lui et pikachu_

_Kevin :les amis je vous présente conan edogawa  et son ami pikachu mon gael  la trouvé tout seul as ce froid je l'es ramène avec nous pour il se  réchauffer_

_la fiancé de Kevin m'enlacé : kawaii conan kun okaeri avec nous  moi je suis Zoé Abenaqui   la fiancé  de kévin tu es vraiment kawaii  tu sais toi et ton pikachu   vous êtes trop kawaii_

_moi  enlacé par la fiancé de kevin rougi p les filles et leur mot favori tu peut m’appeler Zoé neechan  voici ma jeune  soeur   mila_

_mila : konbawa conan kun voici mes meilleure amis Emma   chan et Luca  kun et  lui c'est mon premier pokemon Pixi c'est un goupix_

_les 2 amis de mila :konbawa conan kun_

_moi timide: konbawa mina_

_luca **: conan kun tu es aussi un dresseur pokemon_

_moi dresseur pokemon_

_Emma**: si tu as un pokemon avec toi c'est que tu es un dresseur pokemon pikachu est bien à toi_

_moi : euh c'est à dire pikachu est pas à moi_

_les 3 enfants : hein_

_zoé  :conan kun si tu nous expliquais_

_moi  j'ai hésité mais  je leur expliqué comment pikachu et moi devenu ami_

_Kevin : :je comprend mieux    en allant camper avec tes amis  et ton parrain tu as sauvé pichu   quan il était en danger  depuis  qui ensuite ta suivi  jusque à chez toi  depuis partout ou tu va  pichu  veut  venir avec toi tes amis et toi pense  pichu te suit parce que tu lui à sauvé  la vie  et il à une semaine pichu à évolué en pikachu n'est ce pas_

_moi : euh hai Kevin san_

_Luca : ne conan kun tu as quel age_

_moi :9 ans 1/2 luca  san vous avez quelle ages_

_mila :moi j'ai 10 ans_

_luca moi :j'ai  aussi 10 ans_

_emma :moi j'ai 9 ans  j'aurais  10 ans en  avril  conan kun tu es pas un peu jeune pour faire un voyage pokemon_

_moi: c'est à dire  que mes parents m'on demander   devenir rejoindre mon cousin  dans son voyage pokemon  vous faite aussi un voyage pokemon kevin san_

_kevin  : moi j 'accompagne juste ma fiancé  et les enfant c'est eux qui font leur 1 er voyage pokemon_

_emma : moi quand j'aurais  10 ans je vais faire mon  voyage_ _y devenir pâtissière pokemon_ _ensuite  quand je serais grande j'ouvrirais une pâtisserie pokemon_

_mila :moi je  fais mon 1 er voyage pokemon je veut être une éleveuse de pokemon quand je serais grand j'aurais  une ferme pour élever tout mes pokemon ensuite il feront des petit je les offrirais comme cadeau pokemon aux enfants_

_Luca: moi je fais aussi mon  1 er voyage pokemon  conan kun n tu veut faire quoi_

_moi: je ne sais pas_

_zoé  conan kun tu trouvera ce que tu veut faire comme métier  quan tu sera grands tu as encore temps de réfléchir_

_moi : okassa dit la meme  chose que toi zoé oneesan est ce que travaille_

_zoé :moi je suis coordinatrice Pokemon_

_moi: cordi_

_mila: coordinatrice pokemon  ça veut dire  tu  élève dresse ton pokemon pour participer aux concours pokemon  qui aura lieux dans chaque ville de la région filmé à la télé que  durant le concours pokemon tu doit mettre en valeur la beauté e ton pokemon à travers c'est attaque devant le jury  si tu es qualifié au premier tour alors tu passe au 2 éme tour_

_Luca: au 2 éme tour  tu doit te battre contre un adversaire   tout en mettant en valeur ton pokemon avec classe  combativité  et  toujours grâce beauté sur un délai tu dois faire perdre le maximum e point à ton adversaire  pour passer au tour suivant jusque tu sois qualifié pour la finale_

_emma  : le gagnant (e) de la finale remporte un ruban si tu obtiens 5 ruban  tu te qualifiera direct pour le grand festival pokemon   ou tout les meilleur coordinateur pokemon seront qualifié essayeront d'etre le grand vainqueur du festival pokemon_

_moi : sukke  ça à l'air génial de aire ça_

_pikachu: pikachu_

_mi : zoé oneesan  est que tu as gagné des ruban_

_zoé sorti sa boite à ruban  :oui en effet conan kun j'ai gagné  2 ruban  je travaille dur pour obtenir mes 3 prochain ruban pour me qualifier  pour le grand festival_

_moi :sukke il son beau tes ruban zoé onnessan tout le mode peut participer_

_kevin: pour participer  il y à 2 condition  à un concours pokemon_

_moi:lequel Kevin san_

_kevin : n°1 tu dois  avoir l'age autorisé  et plus  pour inscrire  aux concours  officiel pokemon_

_n°2 tu dois avoir un ou plusieurs pokemon qui serais tes équipiers pour participer  au concours  si tu veut participer à un concours pokemon tu dois avoir un pokemon attendre que tu aura tes 10 ans pour etre coordinateur pokemon officiel en attendant tu peut participer aux concours pour enfant,débutant et  non officiel_

_mila :je sais conan kun pourquoi tu attraperais pas pikachu pour il deviens ton 1 er pokemon officiel comme ça  tu  aura deja  un pokemon pour t’entraîner si tu veut faire  un jours  les concours pokemon_

_pikachu: pika_

_moi: attraper pikachu  pour elle  deviens  mon 1 er pokemon je n'es jamais fais ça   moi_

_luca  :si tu veut je peut te montrer comment faire pour attraper un pokemon je connais une super technique pour les attraper_

_mila :moi aussi je peut te montre comment faire j'ai aussi une technique  cool pour les attraper_

_Kevin me donne une pokeball vide   :mais avant toute chose conan kun pour attraper un pokemon il te faut une pokeball c'est grâce à ceci  tu peut les attraper et devenir leur amis chaque dresseur  à droit avoir 8 pokeball sur lui  et à partir du 8 éme les autres seront envoyé  dans la boite pokemon tu pourra échanger ou déposer  le pokemon  contre un pokemon de ta boite pokemon autant de fois que tu désire sans limite prend cette pokeballe elle te sera utile si tu veut  attraper un pokemon comme pikachu pour être ami officiel de pokemon_

_moi :aligata Kevin   san_

_luca : conan kun  que dirais tu demain on va pécher des pokemon comme ça je te montrerai comment attraper un pokemon   après on pourra  se battre   dans un combat de pokemon  comme par exemple  si tu attrape pikachu  pour  faire ton  1er pokemon  alors pikachu contre mon  1 er pokemon on pourrais faire un combat_

_moi goutte :euh me  battre euh je suis pas vraiment faire combat_

_kevin : conan kun  le combat te parle Luca kun  est  pas un combat  comme tu peut connaitre   Luca et toi se battre il parle de un différent  type de combat_

_moi:un différent type de combat  comment ça  Kevin  san_

_kevin :si tu veut demain je te ferais une démonstration du combat  lequel Luca kun parle tu en pense quoi zoé_

_zoé : que c'est une bonne idée Kevin  comme ça conan kun aurai un aperçu   de ce qui pourra voir pendant son voyage pokemon_

_Emma conan kun tu connais les attaque  de pikachu_

_moi : euh  tout à l'heure  pikachu  à lancé une attaque  je l'avais jamais vu faire avant_

_kevin : tu veut parler de l'attaque tonnerre de pikachu_

_moi : oui cette attaque  la_

_kevin : c'est normal  que c'est une nouvelle attaque car tu vois  l'attaque tonnerre est de type élétric un pichu ne peut pas maîtriser cette  attaque  il peut apprendre tonnerre seulement quand il deviens pikachu mais toute fois   un dresseur  doit aussi entraîner ces pokemon pour il maîtrise complètement ces attaques surtout savoir contrôler ces attaques est important  pour éviter un accident tu comprend   conan kun_

_moi : hai  kevin san_

_Luca sorti son pokedex scanne pikachu : alors voyons  les attaque  de pikachu_

_dexter de Luca: pikachu pokemon de type électrique catégorie souri  pikachu est l'évolution de pichu_

_Luca  d’après mon pokedex pikachu maîtrise l'attaque  charge  , vive attaque  reflet  éclair   coup de jus et tonnerre_

_Emma et mila : hein pikachu peut faire reflet_

_kevin : oui  certain pikachu  arrive à maîtrise  l'attaque reflet  celui de ma grande neechan aussi connaissait   l'attaque reflet mais c'est  vrai que ces rare un pikachu maîtrise reflet pikachu est un pokemon exceptionnelle ça m'étonne p_ _as_

_moi : pikachu  c'est quoi l'attaque reflet tu semble maîtrisé_

_pikachu  utilise l'attaque reflet :pikachu pika pika pika pika_

_moi et les enfants : sukke   pikachu  kawaii ton attaque reflet_

_kevin :impressionnant pikachu  toi tu as du apprendre cette attaque en pichu  pour tu sois de ce niveau  de reflet pour un si jeune pikachu  il semle je t'es sous estimer pikachu  tu es puissante comme pikachu_

_les filles :kawaii pikachu_

_pikachu rougi saute dans mes bras   :pikachu  pika_

_moi : serrepikacu  dans mes ras: tu  es cool pikachu   je comprend mieux pourquoi tossa à dit avec toi  je serais surpris e voir tes compétence pikachu   dit  tu veut devenir mon 1 er pokemon_

_pikachu   pris am casquette  elle met sur sa tete signe ed oui :pika pikachu_

_mila :ça veut dire que que pikachu te considère deja  comme son dresseur conan kun_

_moi : c'est vrai pikachu tu me considère comme ton dresseur_

_pikachu approuvé : pika pika_

_luca : attrape pikachu officiellement comme ça  tu deviendra un vrai dresseur pokemon_

_moi je regarde la pokeball  ma donné  kevin:  alors ça veut dire je dois utiliser cet pokeball_

_pikachu avec sa queu l'envoie  en l'air  la pokeball saute  la  dans la pokeball: pika pikachu  pika_

_pokeball capture pikachu :bip bip  cloc_

_les enfants : hein on à droit de capture un pokemon de cette façon_

_zoé: vous savez  les enfants il existe toute sorte de façon pour capturer un pokemon  il y à votre technique  à vous  la technique  de  kevin  ou aussi les technique officielle ou tu dois défier le pokemon  le battre et le capturer  comme vous l'avez vu il arrive aussi un pokemon déterminé rester avec un dresseur saute de lui meme dans la pokeball pour soyez amis pour la vie_

_kevin: chaque dresseur ou dresseuse pokemon à sa propre technique  pour capturer son pokemon de son choix  vous pouvez créer votre propre technique  ou alors utilisé les techniques officiels le plus important c'est on capturant un pokemon vus allez créer un lien  d'amitié entre vous ou utilisé les technique que vous avez appris avec  un de vos connaissance ou proche  mais n'oubliez pas une chose les pokemon sont vos amis  pour la vie il faut les traiter avec respect  surtout toujours garder confiance en eux quoi qu'il arrive_

_les enfants et moi: d'accord kevin san_

_kevin: ceci dit  Luca kun  tu peut partager ta tant avec conan kun pour la nuit_

_Luca : hai kevin san ma tente peut prendre 4 personne conan kun tu va ou   dans quelle ville_

_moi je montre mon papier: la bas je vais rejoindre mon cousin_

_zoé pris le papier: oh je connais  cette ville   ma tante habite la bas   demo conan kun à pied   ça va être un long chemin   tu va pour avoir plusieurs jours de marche  il y à un bus si tu veut   ça serai plus  rapide_

_moi: euh non je prefere le faire  à pied  zoé onnessan ça serais mieux   j'adore camper j’ai promis à mes amis et à ma famille  de faire des photos des pokemon que je croise   si je veut voir les pokemon je pense à pied est mieux_

_kevin :tu as raison  conan kun rien de mieux  que voyager respire la  nature pour voir  le maximum d'ami pokemon pendant un voyage_

_emma : conan kun pourquoi tu  as pas   fais un campement pour camper cette nuit  si  tu adore camper tu aurais du avoir besoin du matériel_

_moi rougi p j'ai surtout laissé toute mes affaire à la l'aéroport y compris mon sket  : c'est que j'ai  perdu  à l'aéroport  mes bagage  que j'ai oublié  que je devais monter mon campement avant la nuit tombé  je pensais pas  j'allais camper   ce soir_

_la nuit tombé  après avoir  mangé  au moment je commençais  être froids  un galifeu est apparu devant moi il ma effrayé  pikachu comme toujours  protecteur envers moi est prêt à me défendre  alors kevin san  rejoins puis il à   proposer de rencontrer les autres à son campement  ou je pourrais me réchauffé  alors j'ai accepté  puis  j'ai rejoint campement de kevin san  ou j'ai rencontré sa fiancé du nom zoé  la petite soeur de sa fiancé mila    et deux amis  de  mila chan  Emma  chan et Luca kun une fois au campement de kevin san j'ai  appris  pas mal de chose sur pikachu et le attaques de pikachu  je suis  aussi devenu un dresseur de pokemon officiel que mon pikachu est devenu mon 1 er pokemon officiel avec une pokeball j'ai fais connaissance avec  kevin san et les autres ensuite Luca kun et moi on à partager sa tante  pour finir la nuit lendemain  j'ai choisit de rester un  ou 2 jour de plus avec eux pour  apprendre encore plus de chose  et en plus  zoé et kevin san  on cru à mon histoire de bagage  perdu il on proposé  de m'acheter du matériel de camping  pour mon voyage    j'ai refuser au début mais il on insisté  en plus il mon aussi aidé apprendre de nouvelle chose  sur les pokemon comme sur les baie  et  le gout de leur nourriture_

 

* * *

 

_lendemain matin au petit déjeuner_

_zoé: konichiwa conan kun tu as bien dormi_

_moi  je viens de me lever : hai  zoé onneesan j’ai bien dormis konichiwa  vous avez vu  pikachu_

_mila :ohayo conan kun  moi je sais ou est pikachu  elle est allé avec kevin nichan et Luca kun  faire quelque chose_

_emma :ohayo  : conan kun   si tu donnai un prénom à ton pikachu  comme ça  vous serez encore plus ami maintenant que tu es son dresseur officiel_

_moi: tu crois vraiment Emma san_

_mila :  Emma chan à raison  tiens conan kun je te présente me 2 pokemon j'ai attrapé depuis  j'ai commencé mon voyage pokemon je les donné aussi des prénom  nous somme ami go  olga  go Carlos toi aussi pixi  sortez  tous  pour présentation de un nouveau ami   et prendre petite déjeuner  avec nous_

_elmolga  , carapuce et goupix sorti de leur pokeball : elmolga  carapuce  goupix_

_zoé appelle ce 5 pokemon les amis  : sortez tous  pour faire des présentation  avec Conan kun j'appelle   flori  lulu rose roxi  et  stan  go_

_Floravol, luxio  roselia  coxy et  machoc: floravol  luxio  roselia  coxy  machoc_

_moi  impressionné: sukke  il sont tous kawaii  vos pokemon c'est la première fois je vois autant de pokemon_

_kevin  et Luca  avec  pikachu  de retour avec du bois pour le feu  : on tombe bien   je vois  c'est l'heure des présentation  conan  kun voici  donc  mon équipe de pokemon  les amis sortez tous go   Gaël , oli  ali   tom rocky  axel_

_galifeu  phylali pyroli capumain roucarnage axoloto:galifeu  phylali pyroli capumain roucarnage axoloto_

_moi : sukke kevin san tu as 6 pokemon kawaii_

_kevin :j'ai encore plein d'autre dans ma boite pokemon  un jour je te présenterais les autres pokemon_

_luca: à mon tour de présenter mes pokemon  conan  kun   go lili go  kai go  azu  go  koko sortez tous les amis   c'est l'heure  présentation et de petit déjeuner_

_kaiminus  mime junior   azurille flotajou: kai kaiminus mime mime azurille flotajou_

_moi : suke   il sont kawaii tes pokemon Luca san_

_emma: en plus  Luca   à plein de pokemon de type eau  tu sais pikachu aurais avantage sur eux_

_moi :ah comment ça_

_mila  : dans un combat pokemon o de type différent peut partir avec un avantage sur les autres type  comme par exemple   les type électrique comme pikachu elmoga luxio on avantage sur les type eau_

_kevin: méfie toi conan kun  il y aussi des pokemon de 2 type   différent comme  gael  il est de type feu et combat  dans ces cas cas la les avantage de certain pokemon  seront fonctionné à moitié peut quand meme infligé des dégât à un pokemon adversaire meme ic ça fonctionne  à moitié_

_moi : vraiment  j'ai compris  pikachu  tu sera  avantagé sur le pokemon  de type  eau  c'est cool_

_pikachu monter sur mon épaule :pikachu_

_moi je caresse les autre pokemon   : il sont tous super kawaii vos pokemon   j'ai jamais vu autant de pokemon en meme endroit c'est super cool pas vrai pikachu_

_pikachu pikachu_

_zoé : bien maintenant tout le monde  est al  il est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner minaà table_

_les enfants : yatta_

_tout le monde :itadaimisus_

_mila : tiens pikachu  voici pour toi_

_pikacu  manger  dans une gamelle on lui à donné pikachu  elle aime pas  la nourriture  :pika pikachu  pika_

_moi : nani pikachu tu aime pas ce repas_

_pikachu signe de non :pikachu_

_mila :alé je lui donner un peu de la nourriture que adore elmoga  elle sont de meme type_

_zoé: neechan tu devrais savoir chaque pokemon à ces gout sa propre personnalité   meme ci  il sont de meme type de plus elmoga est de type vol et électrique   ce que ton elmolga aime   va pas forcément est le meme gout  de tout les pokemon électrique ou vol_

_emma : on fais comment pour savoir ce que aime manger notre pokemon zoé oneesan_

_zoé: un dresseur de pokemon  à la possibilité   de faire  différente recette pokemon   pour nourrir son pokemon au gout de ton pokemon    tu dois savoir adapté  ta recette à ces goûts   comme elmolga  et pikachu sont tout 2 de type électrique  mais  ce que elmolga adore  pikachu  elle ne l'aime pas    tu vois un pokemon mange  c'est que il aime  si il n'aime pas  alors dans ce cas tu peut faire des petit test  pour trouver ce mange adore le pokemon pikachu  goûte  ça_

_pikachu  renifler et goûte une baie  elle mange adore   :pikachu_

_moi :pikachu en mange c'est qu'elle aime ça_

_kevin: c'est normal tout les pokemon adore les baie  il save aussi que c'est bon pur leur santé  il y à des bai les humain peut manger  il y ne d'autre les humain ne peut pas en manger   il existe aussi des baie spéciaux pour certain pokemon_

_moi : des baie_

_Luca_ _: maman ma dit des baies sont des fruits il sont remplis de vitamine et ça aussi des effets  pour soigner un pokemon bléssé ou malade  chaque baie à sa signification_

_mila :les baies mange pikachu sont des baie Oran  ton pokemon ne va pas bien il est bléssé  ou malade  tu peut lui donné une baie Oran  ça va lui donné un peu d’énergie  mais le mieux c'est de le mélanger d'autre baie   pour faire une salade de baie ou une soupe de baie qui serais lui soigner  si ta pas de baie va au centre pokemon_

_Emma_ _: en plus  tu peut faire plein de recette avec les baie   pour les humains et les pokemon c'est super délicieux  moi je veut apprendre toute les recette  de pâtisserie pokemon pour mettre dans ma_ _pâtisserie_

_moi : sukke  on peut faire plein de chose avec les baie alors c'est cool_

_luca : conan kun   tu veut pas rester avec nous  un peu plus on  pourrais te montre plein de truc super cool  avec les pokemon_

_mila: conan kun reste avec nous  on s'amuserais bien ensemble_

_emma :  pourquoi tu voyagerais pas avec nous_

_moi : mais je dois rejoindre mon cousin mes parents ma dit  de voyager avec lui jusque j'ai mes 10 ans  je n'es pas droit de voyager avant sans mon cousins puis  je dois les appeler pour leur dire je suis arrivé  si je voyage  avec vous otossa ne sera  pas  content mon cousin à promis de veiller sur moi  voila  pourquoi je dois le rejoindre vite   je ne veut pas il à des probléme à cause de moi  voyage avec vous serais cool mais  si je fais je vais avoir des_ _problème et mon cousin aussi_

_mila: pourquoi tu viendrais pas  avec nous  quand tu aura l'age  de faire ton propre voyage avec nous  tu nous rejoindra_

_emma : on est  tous tes amis maintenant tu es super cool avec  pikachu  tu pourrais rejoindre_

_moi : euh oui je peut faire ça   quand j'aurais  10 ans  aligata  d'etre mon ami_

_luca : dommage que tu as pas 10 ans maintenant_

_mila : c'est quand ton anniversaire  conan kun_

_moi : euh je crois 'est le  10 juillet_

_zoé : un kawaii enfant de l'été   ta maman doit etre  contente de t'aoir comme soleil_

_moi: en fait  nous somme 2 enfants  d'été   ma petit soeur aui est né  en été_

_emma :moi ausis ma soeur est né en été  elle à quel age ta petite soeur  la mienne à 4 ans_

_moi:j'ai  3 soeur  l'a  première à 23 ans  la seconde à 12 ans et la dernière à 6 ans   c'est elle qui est né  aussi pendant l'été_

_luca  : tua s pas de frére avec toi_

_moi : non  j'en avais un grand frère mais il est mort  bien  avant ma naissance  demo maman voulais me donner un petit frère mais c'est une petite soeur  qui est venu_

_kevin: tiens ça me rappelle ma cousine  Elsa ma tente  voulais une 2 éme fille  mais elle à eu que des garçons_

_zoé: ma mére ma dit un jour  ça dépend des période pour avait un enfant du pouvoir de la lune  je sais pour  neechan maman  elle  attendu  la bonne période pour etre sur  ça serais une fille mais si non il y aussi des femme qui suit des régime spéciaux   pour augmenter leur chance de avoir le sexe qu'il veut_

_kevin :sss les fille et leur régime  je trouve stupide faire  subir  des régime à leur corps quand je vois neechan comment elle  à faillit mourir à cause de régime quand elle était étudiante  sensei à dit  okassa  faire un régime c'est bien mais  faut aussi équilibré les repas   ou après si elle fais régime sans équilibré son repas  elle se rend malade un régime à l’extrême n'est pas bon pour la santé_

_emma :demo  ma grande neechan elle  à dit elle fais des régime elle dit elle est en bonne santé_

_zoé: Emma chan  tu sais  tu peut faire un régime  alimentaire  pour être en bonne santé   mais  il faut surtout pas non plus allé   au dessus de tes limite pour faire un régime le médecin précise  que tu dois manger  4 repas par jour équilibré  avec  des aliments varié   viande poisson féculents fruits et légumes vitamine fibre faut pas non plus abuser des bonne chose  comme avec sucrerie  le mieux pour savoir quelle régime ton corps à besoin il faut demander conseil à un sensei  qui conseillera   le bon régime que ton corps à besoin sachez vous les enfants vous avez pas droit de faire un régime sans   autorisation de votre sensei car vous êtes en pleine croissance  votre corps  à besoin  de beaucoup chose pour bien grandir d'accord le enfants_

_les enfants: hai  zoé (oneessan , neechan)_

_plus tard après petit déjeuner_

_kevin venu s'assoir à la table je suis assit : conan kun_

_moi je  range  mon sac à dos  : euh hai kevin san_

_kevin  : nous allons en ville   plus tard    on va faire  quelque achat  tu pourrais venir avec nous   avant de reprendre route pour rejoindre ton cousin tu pourrais avoir besoin de certaine chose pour le voyage_

_moi : mais comme quoi  kevin  san_

_kevin: comme par exemple  de quoi soigner pikachu  si pikachu  se blesse  ou tombe malade il y à pas toujours des centre pokemon  sur  la route our soigner ton pokemon_

_moi: j'avais pas pensé  à ça  je peut utiliser des bai_

_mila : conan kun tu sais certaine bai pousse en certaine saison d'autre  non  d'autre il pousse tout e l’année_

_Emma_ _: en plus  tu peut utiliser les baie  pour soigner  ça dépend  de ce que à eu  comme dégat_

_zoé : conan kun  quand on voyage   tu dois savoir quand tu voyage   tu aura besoin médicament   et de nourriture pokemon  pour voyage  avec ton pokemon est ce que tu as tout ces chose pour pikachu_

_Luca_ _:pour Conan kun il à perdu  ces bagage  en pourris l'aidé acheter     de quoi faire du camping_

_emma : oui bonne idées  Luca on pourrais prendre   de quoi soigner  et nourrir pikachu pendant il va rejoindre son couisin_ _mila neechan tu veut bien on achete pour conan kun de sose_

_moi : c'est pas la peine  ça va aller_

_mila  conan kun tu risque pas de trouver  beaucoup des  baie mur  pendant l'hiver  au printemps tu en trouvera beaucoup_

_moi : d'accord_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapitre 3_ **

_**plus tard das la journée les trio mila  Luca et Emma   mon  pas laissé choix pikachu et moi  de venir avec eux   en ville ou  kevin et  sa fiancé  on prévu  de faire des achats car  eu   aussi vont reprendre la route bientôt  comme moi  car il on une destination ou aura lieu le prochain concours  aura lieu et zoé san  envisage de participe  au concours  malheureusement on va pas dans la meme direction  donc on va se sépare  au départ demain mais c'est  fois ci  malgré moi  j'aurais  un peu plus  de chose  car   les enfants et leur accompagnateurs mon donné quand meme des chose comme provision  et deux ou trois matériel de  pour camping   alors que je leur est dit c'est pas  la peine mais maman  dit  que on  ne refuse pas les cadeau alors j’ai accepté vu il s m'on dit c'est  cadeau  plus tard de retour au campement un peu avant la nuit  luca  les filles ma emmené péché  des pokemon Luca kun est passionné de pokemon eau grâce à lui j'ai attrapé un nouveau pokemon pikachu est comme jalouse et ça fais mal elle ne fais pas de cadeau   à ceux qui l'énerve  .bref  sur la route je via rencontrer d'autres dresseur et avoir un compagnon de voyage .*** _

_**au lac  à la pèche au pokemon** _

_**mila  pêche : conan kun   tu trouve pas cet endroit est beau** _

_**moi pèche : oui c'est vrai que c'est beau  ça ressemble un carte postale  en plus c'est tranquille ici** _

**_Emma_ ** _**: conan kun tu as bien dit hier que  tu as promis à ta famille et à tes amis de faire des photos  des pokemon si tu fessais une photo avec nous  et nos pokemon   tu pourrais leur montrer  nos pokemon** _

_**mila :bonne idée  ça prouvera que nous somme amis** _

**_Luca_ ** _**:  conan kun  si tu pêche un pokemon eau  tu pourrais le prendre en photo tu leur montrais aussi  des photos de conan que tu as pèche** _

_**moi  d'accord  les amis    fessons les photos   des pokemon** _

_**kaiminus  dans le lac  remonter avec  carapuce : kai kai kaiminus** _

_**carapuce : cara carapuce** _

**_Luca_ ** _**: vraiment  kai Carlos** **bon travail les amis  alors rassemblez les   faite  leur obstacle  ne laissez pas  les pokemon  quitter la zone les amis  ça va bientôt mordre préparez vous au combat**_

_**les filles :hai** _

_**moi : soca c'est pour cela tu as libiré  tes pokemon eau c'est pour faire repérage des pokemon eau  Luca san** _

**_Luca_ ** _**::oui  meme ci je ne l'es capture pas  j'adore me battre avec eux   c'est incroyable trop cool de se battre avec eux il nage au fond** _

_**moi : c'est qui ton 1 er pokemon   Luca  san** _

_**luca :  Carlos   il est mon 1 er pokemon c'est mon parrain qui me la envoyé pour mon anniversaire   dans un œuf pokemon  il ma  marquer joyeux aventure  pour tes 10 ans  je suis sur vous serez  amis pour la vie** _

_**moi : un o** **euf pokemon ça veut dire que  tu la depuis il est dans un œuf  pokemon** _

**_Luca_ ** _**: oui  depuis je l'es reçus dans son œuf  je l'es reçu je veille sur lui 2 semaine plus tard il est né    ensuite quand mila  à fêté  ces 10 ans à son tour on décidé de faire  notre voyage pokemon ensemble** _

_**moi : hein** **êtes amis depuis longtemps je pensais  vous  rencontré  pendant un voyage** _

**mila : Emma et Luca son mes meilleurs amis  depuis la maternelle  on habite la meme ville  on à été l'école ensemble  nos maman son amis alors  on c'est promis de commencer  notre  1 er voyage pokemon e _n_** _**semble  normalement  on devais partir quand on aurais eu 3 les 10 ans** _

_**moi : Emma san  n'a pas 10 ans** _

**_Emma_ ** _**: c'est vrai je suis la plus jeune mais  mes parents  se dispute  beaucoup ces temps ci puis il y à eu un incendie chez moi  je suis allé habité  chez mila  et sa famille  comme zoé san à dit à sa famille elle va  repartir pour faire un nouveau  voyage je voulais  voir à quoi ressemble un vrai concours  j'ai demandé   à zoé san  si je peut venir  mila  à dit  on va tous  allé avec zoé  comme  ça on fais notre premier voyage pokemon ensemble  voila comment on à pris tous la route   avec zoé  san et kevin san** _

_**moi : war  c'est cool  de votre amitié   vous faite  tout ensemble  plein d'aventure** _

_**mila : toi tu as des meilleur amis conan**_

_**moi : oui j'en 4 il sont à Tokyo** _

_**les enfants surpris    :  tu habite à Tokyo** _

_**moi : euh oui j'habite à Tokyo je vous l'es pas dit** _

_**luca : non tu as dit tu pris l'avion pour venir ici   pour rejoindre ton  cousin  mais tu nous avais  pas dit  tu viens de** _ **_Tokyo conan kun_ **

_**mila: ça veut dire tu as sauver  pikachu à Tokyo** _

_**moi : non  on à été  camper  dans une ville voisine  de Tokyo un weekend  pendant  l'automne avec mes amis   mes sœurs  et mon parrain on était  allé ramasser des champignon   dans la foret** _

_**emma c'était ou  dans quelle ville** _

_**moi  goutte p je vais pas leur dire il y à eu un série de meurtre dans cette ville   : euh tout ce que je sais  c'est à une ville de  nord ouest de Tokyo** _

**_Emma_ ** _**senti sa canne à pèche rouge elle paniquer : hein ça  me  tire  je vais tomber dans l'eau** _

_**Luca : Emma  calme toi écoute moi tu    va y doucement  remonter  ta ligne mais pas trop  vite  ni trop  lentement non plus** _

_**emma : non je vais jamais i y arriver je vais tomer à l'eau  je vais noyé** _

**_Luca_ ** _**aide gemma  en rougissant  : vous les filles vous êtes  casse pied  allez je vais t'aider le remonter  Emma   évite de crier tu va faire fuir les autre  pokemon   ne t’inquiète pas je te promet tu tombera pas à l'eau** _

**_Emma_ ** _**rougi :d’accord  Luca** _

_**moi j’observe  la scène   :mila san  est ce que il sont plus  que ami** _

_**mila  chuchoter  : oui    Emma chan est amoureuse de Luca  depuis la maternelle Luca  depuis   le CE2  il  à devenu jaloux des autres garçon qui parle avec Emma chan Conan kun tu va pas  brisé  leur couple** _

_**moi :ya    mila san  j’ai pas intention de brisé quoi que soit  demo j'ai remarquer hier soir  et aujourd’hui    que Luca  san  il est  très protecteur avec elle ma soeur dit  un garçon qui est protecteur avec une fille  c'est qu'il y à plus de l'amitié   comme il on rougi  tout les 2 ma soeur dit c'est un autre signe il s'ons plus que amis** _

_**mila  : vraiment ta soeur ta dit conan  kun  tu as une amoureuse  toi conan kun** _

_**moi je** _ _**rougi malgré moi  : nani  hein quoi  moi je suis en cm 1  je suis trop jeune pour ça  les filles  sont seulement des amis pas plus** _

_**mila me regarde elle ris  : OK si tu le dit   regarde le combat va commencer** _

_**moi  :quelle combat** _

**_Emma_ ** _**vu le pokemon qui est remonter : kawaiii  ce pokemon c'est qui**_ _ **mamanbo  : mamanbo**_

 **_Luca_ ** _**: mamanbo  pokemon  de type eau   mamanbo possède le talent de soigné   ces  allié  quand il sont malade  ou bléssé** _

_**emma  : mamanbo  tu es trop kawaii je le veut   je dois l'attraper    pokeball go** _

_**pokeball  attraper mamanbo  qui ressorti  luca  :baka  tu dois affaiblir le pokemon  avant  de lancer une pokeballe** _

_**emma :mais j'ai pas  de pokemon pour l'affaiblir mamanbo trop kawaii  je le veut pour 1 er pokemon** _

_**mila :c 'est vrai qu'il est kawaii en plus il pourrais être utile pour soigner  nos pokemon** _

**_Luca_ ** _**fais sorti mime junior  : hai hai j'ai compris   à moi de jouer  pour Emma chan  les amis  nous allons aider  notre amie Emma chan avoir  son  1 er pokemon à toi de jouer  mime junior  utilise   onde folie sur mamanbo** _

_**mime junior obéit  :mime  mime** _

_**mamanbo  touché par l'attaque    est  confus   lancé pistolet à o  sur mime junior :mamanbo mamanbo** _

**_Luca_ ** _**: lili  attaque  charge** _

_**mime junior    s'appretre obéît :mime** _

**_Emma_ ** _**: non ne lui fais pas de mal  Luca si te plait** _

_**Luca   sorti son pokedex scan mamanbo p vous les filles  vous  êtes compliqué   : pff   OK lili  matte une petite fille   voyons voir  parfait  koko à toi de jouer  utilise attraction sur mamanbo maintenant** _ _**mime junior  junior  attaque hypnose  sur mamanbo** _

_**flotajou  et mime jr obéisse  : flotajouuuuu mime mime** _

_**mamanbo touché   de plein fouet  est ko :ma mamanbo** _

_**luca  : Emma chan utilise ton aquaball maintenant  depeche toi** _

**_Emma_ ** _**impressionner : euh d’accord  :aquaballl   go** _

_**aquaballe capturer  mamanbo : bip bip bip ip bip bip bip  clok** _

_**mila  : yatta  Emma tu as réussi  tu as  capturer ton 1 er pokemon** _

**_Emma_ ** _**embrasser la joue de Luca  et câlin les Pokemon  de Luca  :  yatta j’ai capturer  un mamanbo     c'est grâce mon meilleur ami  Luca  et c'est amis pokemon  aligata les amis   vous êtes super kawaii les plus fort  aligata** _

_**luca  rougi  : euh bestuni  Emma chan 'et normal de  aider ma  meilleure amie :en fait   mamanbo est une fille elle maîtrise l'attaque   charge  pistolet à o bulle d'eau    attraction soin** _

_**moi p impressionnant  Luca  kun  tu es aussi   combatif    au moins il à gagner de point avec son amoureuse  demo j'ai aucune chance de le battre    dans un combat pokemon :  war tu as vu ça ichuna   Luca san est fort** _

_**pikachu :pikachu** _

_**luca : ah conan kun  remonte ta ligne tu as une prise** _

  _ **moi je senti ma canne à pêche   mordre : d'accord**_

_**mini draco est** _ ****_**sorti de l'eau dans mon hameçon sauter dans mes bras   draco** _

_**moi : ah un serpent** _

_**luca : ool conan kun tuas un mini draco   sa 3 éme évolution est un super pokemon super cool** _

_**moi :vraiment   pikachu qu'est que tu fais** _

_**pikachu  jalouse  du pokemon  eject  le pokemon de mes main  lui lancé une attaque charge   puis tonnerre  avant meme le pokemon réagi il est ko:pikachu piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** _

_**moi les enfants  impressionner: sukke  pikachu** _

_**luca   me donne une aquaball : ah conan kun profite pour le capturer  pendant il est ko** _

_**moi je lance l'aquaballe : euh  d'accord euh   aquaballe go** _

_**aqauaballe capture mini draco  bip bip bip bip  clop** _

_**luca : cool conan kun  tu as capture mini draco pour ton 2 éme pokemon** _

_**moi :j'ai rien fait c'est pikachu qui à fait** _

_**luca : justement c'est tout comme maintenant pikachu t’appartiens chaque victoire de pikachu considère le pour ta victoire et maintenant tu as 2 pokemon à toi pour faire ton voyage pokemon à toi en plus tu as 2 pokemon super cool** _

_**mila :il à raison conan kun tes pokemon son cool tu sera surpris  quand ton mini draco va évoluer en sa 3 éme évolution  en plus tu va t'amuser avec tes pokemon pendant ton voyage** _

_**emma : si on fessait la photo  comme ça tu pourrais montrer à tes parents la preuve que tu as un pokemon** _

_**moi :euh d'accord** _

_**kevin  : les enfants c'est l'heure e rentrer au campements** _

_**les enfants et  moi : d'accord  kevin (san nichan)** _

_**emma : kevin  san j'ai attraper mon 1 er pokemon  tu peut me prendre en photos si te plait kevin san** _

_**kevin : d'accord Emma chan** _

_**mila :ensuite   kevin  prend une photos de nous tous avec nos pokemon pour conan kun** _

_**kevin  sourit  :OK dite moi la pêche est bonne** _

_**mila  fais sortir ces pokemon :oui  pour Emma chan et conan kun il on attraper un pokemon les amis sortez tous  c'est l'heure de faire des photos entre amis** _

_**plus tard après séance photo   on est revenu au camps on vu une parti de l'entrainement de zoé pour son prochain** _ **_concours_ **

_**zoé entraîne 2 pokemon : stan  attaque  puissance caché lulu  attaque fatale foudre** _

_**luxio  se reflet : luxio luxio luxio luxio** _

_**mahoc  poing karaté : machoc macho** _

_**les enfants  et moi  : sukke  'est beau** _

_**zoé  :les enfants kevin  vous êtes deja de retour** _

_**kevin :le so est deja couché** _

_**luxio et maho obeisse :machoc machooooooooc luxiooooo** _

_**moi :que fais zoé oneesan** _

_**mila :  zoé neechan s’entraîne pour son prochain  concours pokemon** _

_**moi pourquoi elle entraîné 2 pokemon** _

_**kevin : le prochain concours  est  un concours que participe zoé  est un concours  à double pokemon   dans cette région conan kun   les combat double  et concours double sont  très souvent mis  à l'honneur  ça rend le spectacle encore plus amusant  de voir le résultat des entrainement des coordinateur lors d'un concours tu en pense quoi de e que tu vois maintenant** _

_**moi : c'est beau  ça ressemble au feux d'artifice les pokemon en dirait brille sous les feux d'artifice** _

_**zoé :parfait  maintenant  lulu utilise  reflet  stan  utilise  poing karaté** _

_**luxio  se reflet : luxio luxio luxio luxio** _

_**machoc  poing karaté : machoc macho** _

_**les enfants  et moi  : sukke  'est beau** _

_**zoé  :les enfants kevin  vous êtes deja de retour** _

_**kevin :le soleil  est deja à se  couché  alors ça y est tu as choisit qui va participer  au concours avec toi cette fois ci** _

_**zoé :oui  stan et lulu seront mes coéquipier pour le concours   j'ai hâte d'y être de montrer luxio** _

_**que nous avons appris je vais battre 'est prétentieuse véronique je ne perdrais pas  vrai stan lulu nous allons gagner** _

_**machoc  gonfle es petit muscle:** _ _**machoc** _

_**luxio:luxio** _

_**zoé : conan kun  tu as deja  vue un concours  pokemon** _

_**moi : non zoé oneesan j'ai jamais vu de concours pokemon** _

_**zoé  : alors  dans 3 semaine il y aura un concours pokemon celui je vais participer sera sur un concours double Pokemon  si ton cousin et toi  est pas sur la route regarde à la télé tu verra le concours passer à la télé  tu verra à quoi ressemble un concours  pokemon** _

_**moi : d'accord zoé oneesan** _

* * *

_lendemain kevin san et les autres sont parti  de leur coté moi pikachu on est parti  de notre coté    grâce à la carte  ma donné   zoé sa je peut me repéré plus facilement presque car ça ne parle pas des route secondaire  après de longue heure de marche  en voyant le soleil prêt à se coucher j'ai monter mon campement vite fais je me suis fais un repas   assez facile  voici 3 jours  je suis  séparer de kevin san on bien progresser  j'ai monté mon campement  en allant ramasser du bois je suis tomber sur quelqu’un méchant alors que je suis en mauvaise situation mon  futur compagnon de voyage est venu m'aider  avec ces pokemon_

**_moi  devant u croisement  un chemin  dans la foret_**  : _ **eto  ou allons nous  prendre   je m'enerve  tire mes cheveux : c'est pas vrai  il pourrais mettre leur carte à jour**_

_**pikachu  êtes du  quelque chose  se mis à courir  :pika pika** _

_**moi je suis pikachu : matte ichina  ou tu va** _

_**pikachu court : pika pikadi** _

_**mi pus tard ou arriver à un endroit il y à des piège : qu'est que ça   ou somme nous** _

_**pikachu  :pikachu** _

_**moi  je vais  ou est pikachu   : ichina** _

_**pikachu  tomber dans un piège  e voulant aider u autre pokemon: pikachu** _

_**moi : des piège    oh non ichina attaque tonnerre** _

_**pikachu  obeit  sans succès  :pikachu pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** _

_**moi  : oh no ça ne marche pas   ichina  utilise charge** _

_**pikachu  charge  sans succès les cage  des pokemon   monter  :pikachu** _

_**moi  j'essaye   de libérer pikachu :  ne t'inquiète pas ichina   je  vais te sortir de cette maudite cage** _

_**chasseur: surement  quand les  baleine feront un régime c'est à dire jamais  gamin  grayana   balle ombre** _

_**moi :pikachu  tonnerre**_

_**pikachu tenter  mais sans succès   :pikachuuuuuuuuuu** _

_**grayana  lancé ball ombre  sur moi  : grayannaaaaaa** _

_**pikachu :pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu endormis  par** _ **_chloroforme_ **

_**moi touché  par l'attaque : itai  qui êtes vous** _

_**chasseur  :moi je suis   ne te regarde pas gamin  sayonara haha haa** _

_**moi  malgré la douleur je m'accroche  à la cage de pikachu: hé rendez moi mon pikachu libérez  les pokemon ojissan** _

_**chasseur   : grayana  ball ombre  sur ce  gamin** _

_**grayana  lancé une série de balle ombre** _

_**moi :pikachu réveille toi  je t'en suplis pikachu réveille toi   pikachu réveille toi pikachu  pikachuuuuu itai itai   je suis tomer au sol   itiai  rendez moi mon pikachu** _

_**le chasseur ma tenu  m’empêcher de me défendre  :erreur  gamin c'est plus ton pikachu mais  pikachu appartiendra à quelqu’un d'autre  qui sera prendre soi de lui** _

_**moi  je cherche me débattre : lachez moi tout de suite   je sais  vous menter  vous êtes un braconnier  vous voulez pas du bien au pokemon  lâchez moi   rendez moi pikachu  pikachu réveille toi  lance  tonerre** _

_**le chasseur rit : abandonne gamin pikachu et les autres pokemon sont   endormis il ne pourrons jamais se libérer de leur ultra laser haha a    tu peut dire adieu pikachu car il sera heureux sans toi** _

_**moi :lâchez moi  uso pikachu est mon pokemon il est mon pokemon à moi  personne 'autre aura mon pikachu  je vous laisserais pas emmener pikachu  et les autres pokemon pikachuuuu réveille toi** _ _**ojisan  lâchez moi  j'exige vous libérer les pokemon** _

_**chasseur  sourit  ma lâchez violament à terre  donne des coup de pied  : dans tes rêves  gamin tu exigera rien du tout** _

_**moi : reçu des coup de pied : itai yamero  rendez moi pikachu  itai  itai** _

_**sacha   et ces pokemon  viens rescousse   : pikachu   lance que de fer sur la cage    bulbizarre fouet liane absol ultra laser sur les cage   élindenne   aero pique dragon  feu   frappa atlas sur grayana** _

_**chasseur  lancé son équipe Pokemon   :  encore vous   je croyais mettre débarrasser de toi  gamin bon tant pis  nosterato  ultrason   migalos  ligotage  magnéton fatal foudre** _

_**sacha  : esquiver  toute leur attaque   contre attaquer  montrons à ce chasseur** **que nous somme pas la pour le laisser   capture ces pokemon pour les vendre pikachu mur lumière   masco  va sauve  ce gamin    dracau feu    danse flamme  bulbizarre   tranche herbe eledenne  rapace   absol  tunnel**_

_**chasseur : esquiver contre attaquer sans pitié  nani  ou sont il tous passé** _

**_masco_ ** _**ma sauvé   :maso** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: ojissan tu as toujours pas compris mes pokemon sont pas stupide comme toi   go les amis  à vous de jouet** _

_**migalos  nosteralto  magnéton grayana  sont tous mis ko par les pokemon de Sacha :magnéton** _ _**nosférato  grayana migalos** _

_**pikach** **u de Sacha  que de fer   :pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** _

_**Dracula feu : dracau** _

_**eledenne : ele  ele** _

_**bulbizarre : bulbi bulbizarre** _ _**chasseur   rappeler ces pokemon bande d’incapable  tu pais rien pour attendre   gamin je me vengerais** _

_**sacha : surement pas  ojissan je ne vous laisserais pas fuir absol  psy sur ojissan les autres détruisez  tout les piège et les cage** _

_**absol  psy  sur chasseur  :absol** _

_**chasseur tomber ko    endormis** _

_**mon  pikachu : pikachu  pikachu** _

_**moi pikachu  ichina lance tonnerre sur la cage** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**:  pikachu  queue  de fer sur la cage de pikachu** _

_**min plus tard les cages et pièges sont tous détruit ojissan est  ligoté   à un arbres les pokemon ilbiré  des cages** _

_**sacha  : tu va bien bouya** _

_**moi : euh hai  aligata  Nissan** _

_**mon pikachu libre de sa cage  sauté sur moi :pikachu** _

_**moi  je me suis levé ais pris de douleur  :ichina   ittai itai** _

_**pikachu :pika** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**remarque   je suis blesser : oh non  bouya tu es blesser   pikachu** _

_**^pikachu de Sacha  : pika pika  pikachu** _

_**mon pikachu: pika pika pikachu** _

_**Sacha  :vous avez raison  bouya besoin de soin bouya  on va trouver un centre pokemon ou endroit pour le soigner   comment tu t'appelle  moi c'est sacha ketchum** _

_**moi :  je suis conan edogawa     voici  mon pikachu  ichina sacha nissan  aligata de ton aide  pour libérer les pokemon** _

_**pikachu:  pikachu** _

_**sacha  :  bestuni  conan kun  tu as un très beau pikachu est ce que tu fais par hasard ton 1 er voyage pokemon** _

_**moi : non je vais rejoindre mon cousin  pour l'accompagner de son voyage   p**_ _**okemon mais je suis raté   la ville  en m'endormant  alors je veut le rejoindre pour il  est pas de problème  à cause de moi** _

_**sacha  :  je vois ou est ton cousin est** _

_**moi je montre mon papier :dans cette ville** _

_**sacha  : oh  je vais  aussi  à cette ville sihoenne    il mon dit qu il y à une nouvelle arène pokemon la bas** _

_**moi : arène pokemon ça veut dire tu va participer à ligue  pokemon de hoenne Sacha nissan** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: en fait non c'est juste pour mon plaisir  de défier les champion d’arène ça me permet de voir mon niveau   en réalité il y à  9 ans j'ai participer à la ligue de hoenne  depuis je suis devenu  un champion d’arène  et un ultragéni pokemon** _

_**moi : un ultra geni pokemon 'est quoi** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**::  j'ai acquis assez d’expérience pour   dire  que un** **ultra génie pokemon est un  sorte de gardiens pokemon   qui peut établir un lien avec des puissant pokemon  un sorte de don   les pokemon ma donné pour communiqué avec eux  quand il on besoin de mon aide il me le dit**_

 _**moi : sukke  tu as senti  les pokemon est en** _ **_danger_ **

**_Sacha_ ** _**: non  je m 'entraînais avec mes pokemon  dans les environ quand mon pikachu et les autre  on  pris certes direction en voyants la fourgonnette j'i reconnu  la fourgonnette de l'ojissan** _

_**moi : c'est qui  cette ojisan** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: un chasseur et un redoutable  voleur  de   pokemon il capture les pokemon pour les vendre  à des plus offrant il est  aussi  recherché  par la police  il leur fais  du mal  conan  ça te dit  de voyager avec moi puisse on va dans la meme ville** _

_**moi:euh  oui avec plaisir Sacha  nissan** _

_**sacha  : ok avant on va au  centre pokemon remettre  les pokemon  en forme  toi aussi à besoin de te faire soigner**_

_**moi : d'accord  pour  allé au centre pokemon je voulais y aller de toute façon** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: tu crois que tu peut te lever** _

_**moi  j'essayé de me lever : hai sacha**_ _**itai itaii** _

_**sacha    je crois il est mieux  que je te porte ça sera mieux  tu pourra te reposer eviter trop de blessure pour toi** _

_**moi p je déteste cette idée** **mais j'ai pas vraiment choix de laisser faire je suis incapable de bouger  : euuh d'accord  mais sur ton dos sacha  san**_

_**sacha rappelle ces pokemon puis  ma mis sur son dos : ok   je crois il y à un centre pokemon dans les environs   revenez les amis  aligata de votre aide vous avez fais du bon travail il est temps de vous reposer  pikachu  tu  veut bien aider retrouver   le centre pokemon** _

_**pikachu de sacha :pikachu** _

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre 3 prt 2_ **

_**plus tard  moi sur le dos de Sacha   les pikachu  nous accompagne on rencontre des dresseuse qui va au centre pokemon aussi** _

**_sacha me porte : conan kun tu as quel age_ **

_**:conan sur le dos de Sacha : j'ai  9 ans 1/2 Sacha san et toi tu as quel age** _

**_sacha :moi je vais avoir 20 dans- 3 mois  toi conan kun je suis sur tues impatient d'avoir 10 pour faire ton  1 er voyage pokemon_ **

_**moi : euh non pas vraiment Sacha san** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: hein pourquoi ça conan kun  moi à ton age j'était très  impatient  de partir  faire mon 1 er voyage pokemon vivre l'aventure  avec mes pokemon pas vrai pikachu** _

_**pikachu de Sacha : pikachu pika** _

**_pikachu de conan pika pikachu_ **

**_conan: moi je trouve pas bonne idée je fais voyage pokemon car je suis maudit  partout je vais attire les_ ** **_problème_ **

**_sacha :ah bon_ **

_**une dresseuse tiens   héricendre  bléssé   court  venant du chemin opposé  rentre en Sacha et conan  : vite vite je dois vite t'emmener  au centre pokemon  itai itai( aie ça fais mal)**_

_**conan sacha bousculer par la  dresseuse débutante : itai  itai , regarde ou  tu va** _

_**la dresseuse inquiète   :mon héri  tu va bien** _

_**héricendre dans ses bras de sa dresseuse : héricendre** _

_**sacha  : hé mais c'est un  héricendre** _

_**conan :en dirais  ce pokemon est bléssé** _

_**la dresseuse  en colore :à cause vous mon héricendre encore plus mal  je vous déteste  vous êtes méchant** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**et conan: hé c'est toi qui est rentré en nous** _

_**la dresseuse :meme pas vrai vous  voulez volez mon pokemon je me laisserais  pas faire  je vais vous battre pour venger heri de lui faire mal** _

_**l'autre dresseuse plus âgé  rejoint s'interpose : nana yamero il y à plus urgent  que de te battre contre d'autre dresseurs comme   emmené héri au centre pokemon pour le faire soigner** _

_**la dresseuse: mais emi neechan  ils veut voler heri il sont rentré en moi pour me voler mon pokemon je dois venger heri de ces voleur** _

_**conan : on est pas des voleur** _

_**pikachu de conan :pikachu** _

_**sacha : c'est toi qui nous rentré dedans tu regarde pas  ou tu va** _

_**la dresseuse crie  :meme pas vrai c'est vous** _

_**la dresseuse plus agé   Héléna  yamero dit moi tu regarde ou tu  va quand tu courais** _

_**la dresse triste : euh  mais heri va pas bien je veut pas perdre  heri c'est pas juste  tu me cris tout temps dessus neechan je veut heri sois pas mal** _

_**la dresseuse plus agé: ça va calme toi on est pas très loin du centre pokemon heri ira mieux mais c'est pas non plus une raison de t'en prendre aux autre parce que heri es il ne son pour tu te rappelle heri à avais deja été blessé   au lieu de te prendre à eux la prochaine fois demande leur plutôt le centre pokemon il peut t'indiquer  la route** _

_**sacha : les filles si vous venez avec nous nous allons également au centre pokemon faire vérifier nos pokemon comme ça vous pourrez faire soigne héricendre par l’infirmière** _ **_Joëlle_ **

_**la dresseuse plus âge : d'accord allons y   pas vrai neechan** _

_**la dresseuse serre héricendre contre elle se met à courir : non laissez moi** _ **_tranquille_ **

_**la dresseuse plus âgé appelle  1 des ses pokemon:  charmina   si te plait trouve neechan  surveille la bien  elle cherche le** **centre Pokemon  fais en sorte elle trouve le contre pokemon pour soigner héri** _

_**charmina  sorti obéit charmina** _

_**la dresseuse :  bon sang neechan  tu es borné** _

_**conan :oneesan tu va bien** _

_**la dresseuse plus agé  s'excuse  :euh hai   gomen nasai pour le comportement de neechan   ne lui en voulez pas   héri est  son 1 er pokemon** _

_**sacha : bestuni  :demo que se passe il avec hericendre** _

_**la dresseuse  plus agée : héricendre  à été empoisonner par un pokemon  avec une attaque poison  lorsque neechan à essayé de capturer son 1 er pokemon  ce pokemon est sorti de nulle part il lancé son attaque sur héricendre et l'autre pokemon neechan essayé de ce défendre héri  à fini par etre ko mais  l'attaques poison  la sévèrement blessé car il à eu de plein fouet  héricendre** _

_**sacha : soca je comprend mieux pourquoi elle si pressé** _

_**conan: Sacha  san    ces quoi pokemon   avec poison vous** _ **_parler_ **

_**sacha:  conan kun ce sont des pokemon de type poison  il sont connus pour être les plus dangereux des pokemon dans un combat de pokemon un pokemon qui utilise une attaque poison sur un autre pokemon  ou un humain  sera très vite mal  on dit meme que c'est mortelle mais par exemple si pikachu est  blessé par cette attaque poison   alors tu peut lui donner une baie pêcha et une baie Oran ça va l'aider à se sentir mieux  mais tu peut aussi utiliser un médicament qui s'appelle antidote  pour aider contre l'attaque poison mais fais quand meme vérifier la santé de ton pokemon empoissonné par le centre pokemon conan kun  d'accord** _

_**la dresseuse plus agé: demo conan kun fai attention il y à des pokemon qui sont pas toujours de type poison il connaisse quand meme un attaque poison** _

_**sacha : de les 2 cas  qui soit  de type poison ou pas  du moment il utilise une attaque poison  emmène  toujours ton pokemon empoissonné   au centre pokemon si tu as des  aie pêcha  et orna sur toi utilise les jusque tu sois au centre pokemon conan kun** _

_**conan: d'accord Sacha san** _

_**15 min plus centre pokemon les garçon et la dresseuse âgé  rejoint  la jeune dresseuse  charmina avec les pikachu il vont faire vérifier leur Pokémon** _

_**charmina rejoint sa dresseuse :charmina  charmi** _

_**la dresseuse: charmina est ce que neechan est arrivé avec héri** _

_**charmina signe de oui : charmina charmi  charmi** _

_**les 2 pikachu :pikachu  pika** _

_**la dresseuse: aligata charmina   gomen infirmière Joëlle  je veut savoir comment va héricendre de ma neechan** _

_**léna l’infirmière stagiaire** : konbawa  mina  je suis Léna   je suis infirmière stagiaire  l’infirmière Joëlle s'occupe de héricendre    en ce moment** _

_**la dresseuse plus agée: ouf je suis soulagé  pour neechan  heri ira  mieux  infirmière lena  san vous pouvez vérifier  la santé de  mes amis  charmina et mes autres pokemon si vous  plait** _

_**sacha : je m'appelle Sacha ketchum je viens de bourg palette  pareil pour moi lena san  vérifier mes pokemon vont bien** _

_**lena: bien sur c'est  mon travaille de soignez tout les pokemon remettez moi vos pokemon   je vais les vérifier leur** _ **_Pokemon_ **

_**sacha remis ces pokeball: pikachu va  y aussi faire vérifier ta santé** _

_**pikachu de sacha obéit   : pikachu** _

_**la dresseuse : Sacha san  est ce que ces tes 2 pikachu** _

_**sacha  :mes 2 pikachu  ah non  j'ai 1 pikachu l'autre appartient à conan kun lena san   vous pouvez aussi peut être m’aider conan kun est blessé je cherche un endroit pour le faire soigné** _

  _ **léna l’infirmière  :soigner conan kun euh je vais me renseigner  d'habitude on soigne le Pokemon ici**_

_**un sensei  **pokemon qui viens d'arriver entendu Sacha  :lena  chan je vais m'occuper de vérifier le dresseur occupe toi de vérifier les pokemon des dresseurs** _

_**léna infirmière :   hai  Massanory sensei** _

_**la dresseuse plus âgé : ah oh non conan kun j'ai pas vu tu es bléssé** _

_**conan timide : c'est rien oneessan** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: conan kun tu devrais faire vérifier tes blessure** _

_**conan: euh non ça ira Sacha san   je vais  bien j'ai juste besoin de téléphoner  on ma dit ici il ya des téléphone**_

_**nao emmène les pokemon  nous allons nous occuper d'eux   ensemble vérifier leur santé** _

_**nanméoui emmener  le chariot :nanméoui** _

_**la dresseuse plus âgé : trop kawaii ce pokemon :  c'est qui ce pokemon** _

_**sacha sorti son pokedex :  j'ai une idée  dexter nanméoui** _

_**le pokedex de sacha : nanméoui le pokemon  audition  de type normal   son ouïe est si développée qu'il arrive à juger de la santé des gens ou à savoir quand un Œuf va éclore**_

_**léna  : nao est mon partenaire pokemon avec lui  j’espère devenir une bonne infirmière pokemon comme infirmière Joëlle  avec  son euphorie** _

_**sensei pokemon : tu te débrouille très bien  Léna chan faut simplement tu te fais plus confiance  quand tu aura ton diplôme d’infirmière tu peut er e sur tu sera réaliser ton rêve avec nao** _

_**lena: aligata  Massanory sensei ikkou nao  allons faire notre mission  en s'occupant de nos amis pokemon** _

_**nanméoui   montre conan  s  : nanméoui    nanméoui** _

_**onan  tenter cacher il à mal pali :euh nani  il veut quoi ce pokemon** _

_**sacha : conan kun  j’ai impression tu va pas etre bien tu as vraiment besoin de faire vérifier tes blessure** _

_**conan reculé se cogne sur le poteau derrière lui  : euh non ça ira Sacha san  je dois juste téléphoner à mon cousin pour lui dire je viens de pas s'inquiéter  itai** _

_**lena  à parlé conan de son niveau  prend sa température  :  conan kun tu sais un des talent de nanméoui   une faculté de nao  c'est de voir rougi plus de tient l'épaule quand les humain ou pokemon sont bléssé et la mon nao  nous dit que tu ne va pas bien conan kun et ne juger par ta température tu as de la fièvre tu devrais nous laissez t'aider** _

_**sacha : conan kun quand je t'e porté  c'est vrai que tu avais l'air brûlant  en plus ton pikachu s’inquiète pour toi je suis sur elle veut tu va mieux  tu sois te faire soigner** _

_**pikachu de conan : pikachu pika pikachu** _

_**conan: je vais bien pikachu il faut j'appelle hiroki   et maman pour lui dire on est arrivé ou tossa  i** _

_**pikachu de conan attaque conan**_ _**avec charge  pika  pikachu pikachu** _

_**conan s'énérve sur pikachu : yamero ichuna  tu as pas  compris  je dois appelé okassa j'ai pas envie otossa m'envoie la bas  yamero  pikachu   tu comprend donc pas je pensais nous somme ami  yamero  laisse moi tranquille   pikachu**_

_**la jeune dresseuse  qui observait  les autre : lena san  si il appelle   d'abord sa famille  ensuite il acceptera  de faire soigner ces blessure** _

_**la dresseuse plus âgé :nana neechan tu va bien** _

_**la jeune dresseuse: hai neechan je vais bien infirmière Joel s’occupe de héri  elle ma** **dit héri à besoin de repos   que demain heri ira mieux** _

_**la dresseuse plus âgée  :yucatta  je suis contente pour toi neechan** _

_**sensei pokemon parlé à conan à son niveau  :conan   kun je te propose un marché je te montre ou tu   peut en échange tu m'accompagne** _

_**conan:  non j’ai pas envie   puis pourquoi je viendrais avec vous ojissan** _

_**sensei pokemon :je suis takeru  massanory je suis  un éleveur pokemon   et sensei  mon travaille consiste à veiller que  pokemon et leur dresseur vont être  bonne santé  je vois bien tuas besoin de soin  tu as aussi une vilaine blessure à ton front je peut  m"occuper de t'aider voir meilleur santé  si tu veut bien me laisser te soigner à mon cabinet j'ai tout ce qui faut pour  soigner ta blessure à al tete conan kun tu veut bien me laisser t'aider** _

_**pikachu :pikachu :pikachu**_

_**sacha :conan kun** _

_**conan : laissez moi tranquille** _

**_l’infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle qui  entendu :  conan kun ah  serais  tu le jeune conan kun  de Tokyo** _

_**conan regarde l’infirmière  Joëlle: vous êtes qui obassa  comment vous me** _ **_connaissez_ **

**_l’infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle :je suis l’infirmière Joëlle du centre pokemon  il vrai je te connais pas  mais  j'ai eu un message de un dresseur  pokemon du nom de hiroki kudou** _

_**conan! hiroki nichan est ici   infirmière Joëlle san** _

**_infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle :non  il te recherche   mais il à appelé  et laissé un message à   tout les centre pokemon de la région  il à dit tu es accompagné de pikachu tout les centre pokemon  si on te oit de transmettre un message pour toi il à dit de te dire il est désolé d'etre venu en retard te chercher  à l’aéroport il à eu problème de voiture  mais   ou que tu sois  l'attendre   au centre pokemon toi  et pikachu  amis tu viens bien de Tokyo conan kun** _

_**conan : hai infirmière Joëlle san  si vous plait je peut appeler hiroki nichan** _

**_infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle: bien sur tu peut appeler nous avons   des télécommunication pokemon  tu peut  contacter qui tu veut   quand tu veut**_ _ **conan kun je vois tu es blessé tu devrais laissé mon mari te soigner** _

_**conan : votre mari c'est qui infirmière** _ **_Joëlle_ **

_**sesnei pokemon :je suis le mari de l’infirmière Joëlle conan kun  j'ai un cabinet pas très loin du centre pokemon jepeut e soigner  si tu veut bien me laissé t'aider** _

_**conan  hésité  signé de non**_

_**pikachu de conan câlin conan :pikachu pika** _

_**conan  regarde son pikachu fuis les regard des autres chuchoter pikachu: d'accord pikachu  je vais allé me soigner laisse moi appeler hiroki et maman  d'abord** _

_**pikachu pas d'accord :pikachu pika** _

_**conan : pourquoi tu veut pas ichuna pourquoi tu dis toujours non** _

_**la dresseuse plus agée  : conan  kun  je crois ton pikachu veut tu te soigne d'abord  si tu appelle ton okassa dans cette état ça va l'inquiété  de te voir souffrir  alors que tu l'appelle  quand tu es meilleur forme ça va allé  mieux pour toi** _

_**conan : oh  anthony pikachu c'est que tu pense** _

_**pikachu de conan   approuve la théorie de la dresseuse plus agé :  pika pikachu pika  pika** _

_**conan  regarde pikachu  puis le serre contre lui: oh  gomen nasai ichuna  j'ai pas compris que tu voulais juste veiller sur moi j’aurais pas  du crier sur toi tout à l'heure  gomen nasai si te plait pardonne moi je crois tu as raison je dois me soigner an  de appeler okassa   j’ai pas envie okassa  s’inquiète pour moi** _

****_**pikachu de conan pris la casquette de conan met sur tete pris la pokeball de  mini-draco   :pika  pika pikachu** _

_**conan: yucatta pikachu   tu veut bien  m'aider  veiller sur  ce pokemon  si te plait ichuna** _

_**pikachu signé de oui :pika pikachu pikadi** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**: ah tu as un deuxième pokemon  conan kun** _

_**conan: euh oui pikachu ma  aider attraper un deuxième pokemon l'autre jour demo j'ai faillit oublier je voulais aussi faire vérifier  mes  pokemon infirmière Joëlle san   si vous plait vous pouvez prendre soin de ichuna  et  mon autre pokemon je veut il aille bien promet je vais me faire soigne avec massanory sensei** _

**_infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle: bien sur conan kun  c'est avec plaisir je vais  prendre soin de tes pokemon ne t’inquiète pas conan kun tes pokemon et toi vous êtes en bonne main  takeru prend soin de conan kun** _

_**sensei pokemon  ramasser conan: bien sur  tu peut compter sur moi  pour faire de mon possible pour  faire mon travaille viens avec moi conan kun je vais veiller sur toi** _

_**conan : hai massanory san   aligata infirmière joelle san de veiller sur mes pokemon  si vous plait**_

_**min plus tard conan sorti avec sensei pokemon  direction du cabinet de sensei pokemon   les pokemons de nos dresseur  soin en visite sacha et les d**_  d _ **resseuse à la cafétéria du centre pokemon** _

_**sacha :en fait les filles moi c'est Sacha  ketchum je viens de bourg palette  comment vous appelez  ? est ce que vous faite votre 1 er voyage pokemon** _

_**la dresseuse âgée :moi je suis Emilie Minata  j'ai 15 ans je suis à mon 4 éme voyage pokemon  voici ma  demi soeur  Héléna qui à  10 ans ( désigné sa cadette qui sert un plat au buffet) elle fais son 1 er voyage pokemon   mon père ma demander de  veiller sur elle pendant son voyage pokemon elle pas facile  à veiller sur  neechan  elle est borné** _

**_Sacha_ ** _**:j'avais remarquer   elle à du  caractère  j'ai eu un aperçu  de 2 version de ta soeur** _

**_emplie_ ** _**** :neechan est pas méchante  tu sais elle très  amicale d'habitude  elle se doucit de tout le monde  quand elle à eu  son héricendre  il y à quelque temps  ma soeur est tombé sur des dresseur  pas très gentille  qui on faillit lui voler son 1 er pokemon   au début de son voyage   elle récupéré son pokemon  elle est arrivé en pleurant chez nous elle voulais plus faire son voyage pokemon pourtant  toute petite elle pas arrêté de dire à tout le monde elle irais faire son voyage pokemon elle avais que cette idée en tete    alors  à mon retour à la maison  mon  tossa  s’inquiète pour neechan elle voulais pas sortir  de la maison meme pas pour se promener tossa ma demander de** **rester avec elle pour que neechan  voit c'est aussi très  amusant de voyager   pour l'instant j'ai du mal  convaincre neechan  de s'amuser**_

_**sacha  : je comprend moi aussi à mon 1 er voyage  pokemon j’ai faillit me faire voler mon premier pokemon avec 3 membre de  team  maléfique  appellé team rocket depuis  notre 1** **ére rencontre il mon suivit  sans arret  cherché volé mon 1 er pokemon demo je me suis pas laissé faire  je les tiens tete  à chaque fois  ça me motive les faire échouer leur plan ça me rend encore plus fort** _

_**emilie  la dresseuses plus âgée : neechan  tu  es sure de mange tout ça** _

_**héléna  la dresseuse débutante rejoint sa soeur et sacha  avec son plateau  : hai neechan j'ai pas eu temps de mangé à midi infirmière Joëlle à dit heri besoin de repos pour prendre des force  je veut héri me voit  je veut être aussi  forte si je veut  héri et moi  puisse participer  au concours pokemon** _

_**sacha : concours pokemon tu veut être coordonnatrice pokemon Héléna chan** _

_**hélena : hai sacha san je eut faire comme  okassa devenir une dresseuse coordonnatrice pokemon** _

_**sacha : je suis sur tu   réalisera ton rêve helena chan tant que y croit fort  et que tu  te bat pour réaliser ton  rêve  tout  ira bien** _

_**héléna :je sais pas sacha san  je dois avoir + 1 pokemon pour faire concours j'ai seulement héri comme pokemon  pour participer au prochain concours** _

**_Emilie:_ ** _**t'inquiété pas neechan je suis sur tu va bientôt attraper ton 2 éme pokemon tu pourra participer au prochain concours  avec tes pokemon** _

_**sacha  :helena chan tu as deja participer à un concours pokemon** _

_**héléna :non je n'es jamais fais de concours pokemon   sacha  san** _

_**Emilie : c'est son 1 er concours pokemon que neechan veut participer   nous allons dans la  ville   de   Monnaya il y à un concours pokemon la bas  neechan  eut  participer  à ce concours** _

_**sacha : je  vois  alors  vous avez  encore du chemin  à faire** _

**_Héléna_ ** _**: sacha san  :** _

_**sacha : hai  héléna chan qu'il y à til** _

_**héléna s'excuse : sacha je te pris d e m'excuser  j'aurais pas du traité de voleur   tout à l’heure c'est ma faute  je courais sans regarde  ou j’allais je suis rentré en vous** _

_**sacha :   héléna chan je comprend tu t’inquiétai pour ton pokemon  c'est pas très  grave oublions ça soyons tous bon  amis avec le pokemon  concentrons sur nos rêve et nos objectif d'accord héléna chan** _

_**hélléna:hai sacha san   demo  est ce conan kun est ton  petit frère sacha san** _

_**sacha  : non conan kun est un dresseur débutant  j’ai rencontré aujourd'hui    nous allons dans  la meme ville   on va voyager ensemble  demo pourquoi tu me demande  cela héléna chan** _

_**héléna : : je veut essayé  de me battre avec  un autre dresseur    conan kun à l’air d'etre comme moi je veut  défier son pikachu  pour m'entrainer dans les combat  de pokemon qui y aura dans le** _ _**combat  des  concours pokemon  tu crois conan conan kun veut  accepter me defier** _

_**sacha  : je ne sais pas héléna chan vaut mieux tu lui demande  si il est d'accord  toi meme** _

_**Emilie: sacha  san  qu'est qui est arrivé à conan kun pour il sois bléssé** _

_**sacha  : conan kun rencontré  un chasseur pokemon très  méchant  qui  est sans pitié  contre les gens qui s'oppose à son objectif** _

_**héléna  : c'est quoi un chasseur pokemon** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  c'est une personne qui à objectif capture les pokemon sauvage ou pas  pour les revendre  à un marché pour de l'argent    il utilise des pokemon pour capture d'autre Pokemon parfois meme il utilise des méthode   horrible pour avoir un pokemon  comme les pièges  ou des cages  qui fais du mal à un pokemon** _

_**un  keiji pokemon qui à la table d’accoté : gomen mina  vous avez bien dit un chasseur pokemon** _

_**sacha  : hai ojissan c'est bien cela demo qui êtes vous  ojissan** _

_**keiji montre sa plaque :Yoshizo Massami je suis keiji  pokemon  actuellement je suis sur une enquete  ou des dresseur(e)s on été agressé   reconnaissez vous  ces personne   ce chasseur est il parmi eux** _

****_**sacha regarde la photo  : non   il n'est pas le chasseur que je parle   est plus vieux que ces personne il meme plus vieux que vous  êtes   massami keiji san** _

_**keiji pokemon   montre une autre photo : je vois  serais  lui que vous parlez    c'est quoi votre nom** _

_**sacha :  sacha ketchum  je viens de bourg palette non le chasseur que je parle est plus foncé que cet ojissan il à une fourgonnette  grise  ou bleu** _

_**keiji pokemon  regarde son carnet : oh je vois  une  fourgonnette  gris ou bleu    ça me dit quelque chose  ah  mais bien sur  cet personne  est    recherché  par tout les service de police   ou avez vous cet personne sacha kun** _

_**sacha  réfléchi  :quand je l'es vu il à capture le pikachu   de conan kun et d'autre pokemon capturé    enfermé dans ces cages   on était dans la foret je crois meme c'est bien avant  le chemin   qui mène  au trois route** _

_**keiji pokemon : sacha kun vous  pouvez me dire ou se trouve ce conan kun vous avez parler** _

**_Léna_ ** _**:massanory keiji  san conan kun es actuellement avec massanory sensei  à  sa clinique** _

_**sacha  : clinique  : je croyais c'es un cabinet** _

**_Léna_ ** _**:son cabinet  est  aussi une  clinique  médicale  sacha  kun   dit moi tu es bien venu avec conan kun** _

_**sacha  : oui j’ai rencontré conan un aujourd’hui comme il était blessé je lui proposer de l’accompagné ici conan kun va t il bien lena san** _

_**lena: pour le moment tout ce que je sais conan  kun passe des examen massanory sensei  souhaite te parler  sacha kun pourrais tu te rendre à son cabinet** _

_**sacha  : euh ok infirmière Léna san ou est le cabinet de massonory sensei** _

_**keiji pokemon : sacha kun je via sous y conduire je souhaite parler à conan kun pour savoir ce qui c'est passé avec son pikachu** _

_**sacha  OK  massamy keiji san** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: sacha san  je peut venir avec toi  je veut prendre des nouvelle de conan kun** _

_**héléna :moi aussi je veut voir si conan kun va bien  si te plait sacha   san je peut venir** _

_**sacha: ben si voulez  les files  ça me dérange pas** _

_**keiji pokemon  :hein venez avec moi  je vous emmène à la clinique   Léna chan   puis je récupéré mes pokemon** _

_**lena  : hai je vais voir ou en sont vos pokemon  massamy keiji san** _

* * *

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapitre 3 dernière parti** _

_**Sacha  et les 2 dresseuse il à rencontré  avec  conan kun   plutôt se rendis à la  clinique   à la rencontre du sensei pokemon massanory sensei un éleveur  pokemon et sensei  pour humain marié avec l’infirmière Joëlle   qui à un cabinet  dans la clinique    accompagné du keiji pokemon massami   pour prendre les nouvelles de conan  conan  aussi communiqué avec sa soeur  et son cousin** _

_**clinique** _

_**sacha  :massanory sensei** _

_**massanori  qui signe un dossier avec une infirmière  :   sacha kun  je t'attendais   demo mina   je suppose vous êtes venu pour prendre des nouvelle de conan kun je me trompe** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  oui nous voulons savoir comment  va conan kun massanory sensei** _

_**keiji pokemon : gomen nasai  je suis  massami yoshizo  je suis  keiji pokemon je souhaite parler à conan kun on ma dit il été victime de  tentative de vol de son pokemon** _

_**massanori: vous  allez devoir patienter conan  kun   est en examen   à l'étages vous pouvez venir avec moi dans mon cabinet sacha  kun  toi aussi** _

_**sacha : OK massanori sensei** _

_**cabinet de  massanory fils** _

_**: massanory  sensei : sacha kun j’ai cru comprendre   tu es venu avec conan kun au centre pokemon** _

_**sacha:  euh c'est vrai  j'ai emméné conan kun au centre pokemon   j'ai vu il était blessé  je lui proposer  de l’emmener se soigné  ou trouver de quoi le soigné** _

_**massanory sensei :tu peut me dire ce qui c'est passé pour conan kun  sois bléssé  comment connais tu conan kun est tu de la famille  de conan kun**_

_**sacha  : euh en faite  je connais conan kun depuis aujourd’hui  il semble nous allons dans la meme ville alors je lui proposer on voyage ensemble mais avant  de passer au centre pokemon pour faire soigner les pokemon   et lui**_

_**massanory   sensei :je vois tu peut me dire  tu sais sur ce qui est arrivé à conan kun  sacha kun** _

_**sacha  :je m’entraînais avec mes pokemon  quand j'ai entendu  du bruit  plus loin mes pokemon et moi est allé voir d'ou viens le bruit    en arrivant j'ai entendu conan kun crier   au chasseur pokemon rendez moi mon pikachu jamais je laisserais  prendre mon pokemon  maintenant j'y pense conan kun aussi crier  ichuna réveillé  toi lance tonnerre  malgré que le chasseur lui donné des  coups** _

_**keiji pokemon : réveille toi  ichuna** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: ichuna doit être le nom de son pikachu qui à baptisé ichuna** _

_**sacha : ce chasseur je les deja croiser  il capture les pokemon  ou vole des pokemon aux dresseur il on  malheur de croiser sa route  pour les vendre  pour de l'argents    agent jenny san ma dit que  il semble souvent  faire  en sorte les  pokemon ne soit pas de défendre il  les endors les pokemon   sont  souvent aussi dans des cage électrifié demo la dernière fois je l'es vu il avais pas  hésité utiliser des attaque    dangereuse  comme des attaque  électrique ou poison  ou une attaque comme fury pour faire tenir un pokemon tranquille   quand j'ai vu conan kun  i par terre l  essayait de se tenir à al cage  ou était son pikachu  son pikachu balise pas bouger donc je supposé il à du être endormis par le chasseur  mais comme Conan kun s'accroché à   la cage   il pas hésité  lancé attaque balle ombre pour décrocher conan  kun puis lui donner des coups de pied   j'ai demander mes pokemon de   m'aider  sauver tout les Pokemon  et sauver conan kun ensuit j'ai vu conan kun est blessé  on c'est dirigé  alors vers le centre Pokemon** _

**_héléna_ ** _**: les pokemon que tu as sauvé  du chasseur  il sont ou  sacha san** _

_**sacha: dé qui il on été libéré par** **mes pokemon il sont parti de leur coté massanori sensei est conan kun  ira bien**_

_**massanory :pour le moment attendant devoir les resulsta de examen qui passe avant faire  pronostic** _

_**emilie: conan kun va pas mourir  sensei** _

_**massanori sensei  : je ne pense pas conan kun  soit mourir mais tant que j’ai pas confirmation des blessure de conan kun semble avoir  une coté cassé  et un bras   ceci dis  je comprend d'ou viens les brûlure sur les main de conan kun** _

_**keiji pokemon : comment ça   des brûlure** _

_**massanori: conan kun à  sur ces mains  des trace de brûlure sacha kun  nous à dit conan kun serais accroché  à la cage ou été pikachu   retenu   j** **pense ces brûlure  doit venir  de  la cage électrifier    ça laisse des trace de brûlure  sur la peau**_

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  oh non pauvre conan  kun ça dois lui  faire mal** _

_**massanori :normalement  oui   ça fais très mal mais je me demande si conan kun  ressent douleur  sacha kun  conan kun c'est il plaint d'avoir mal sur la route en allant au centre pokemon  avec lui** _

_**sacha  réfléchi : non   il à pas fait  demo je lui demander si il va bien il ma dit genki sacha san** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: hein  moi une fois je me suis brûlé  ça  fais mal comment conan kun  peut il dire  genki alors il du se brûler  ça pas de sens  meme  héléna quand elle se blesse elle dit ça fais mal** _

_**massanori : :sacha kun conan kun t'aurais til donné des information   qui serai utile** _

_**sacha  :je sais juste  conan kun à 9 ans  il viens de Tokyo  il veut rejoindre  son cousin qui voyage avec des pokemon   il  dit   d'avoir raté son arret en s'endormant   j'y pense il à pas arrêté de dire il dois rejoindre son cousin pour il n'est pas de problème avec  ses parents** _ _**à cause de lui** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  tout à l'heure  conan kun  c'est énervé sur  son pikachu au centre pokemon conan kun voulais à tout pris téléphoner  son cousin et sa maman  plutôt de se faire soigner   que meme pikachu et lui pas être d'accord** _

_**massanory  : je crois plutôt  conan kun  n'a pas d'expérience  avec son pokemon il a dit récemment évoluée en pikachu  son pikachu  n’obéit pas tout ces ordre** _

_**sacha:  caresse son pikachu  chuchote : récemment évolué je comprend pikachu était un pichu il à  pas longtemps  il à évolué   n’obéit plus à conan kun** _

_**pikachu :pikachu** _

_**plus tard  dans la journée** _ _**conan sur son ordinateur portable discute il à de la visite** _

__ _**conan  contacter sa mère : enfin oka yumi neechan qu'est tu fais la** _

_**yumiko: ohayo kawaii nichan  tu va bien** _

_**conan: genki  yumi neechan  je peut parler à okassa** _

_**yumiko: okassa est sorti  avec neechan allez raconte  comment va ton voyage avec hiroki** _

_**conan p kassa est   absente  au moment j'ai besoin de lui parler :** _

_**yumiko: conan    tu va bien** _

_**conan : genki yumi neechan   j'ai rencontré de tas de pokemon j'ai attrapé un deuxième pokemon avec  pikachu devenu mon pokemon officiel je lui donné le nom tu  appelle pikachu** _

_**yumiko: génial nichan  tu vois  je te l'avais dit tu es un dresseur pokemon super cool tu va progressé avec hiroki  je suis fier de toi nichan  Conan  tu va bien** _

_**conan triste  : je  suis pas un dresseur  pokemon je ne suis  pas  je veut pas gomen nasai  neechan il coupé liaison** _

_**yumiko  à Tokyo réfléchi: nichan pourquoi j''ai sentiment nichan ne va pas bien faut j'ai coeur net   contacter hiroki** _

_**min plus tard** _

_**hiroki se reveill à 'appelle  en baillant: euh hai  qui** _

_**yumiko: hiro ne me dit pas que tu dormais** _

_**hiroki regarde l'écran rougi p merde  yumi  comment je fais pour  lui dire  :ah gomen yumi  je me suis assoupi dans mon travail  demo comment va** _ **_Tokyo_ **

_**yumiko : baho   cousin  tu t’assoupis rassure moi  tu surveille au moins mon petit frère sois pas danger** _

_**hiroki goutte:e uh   ya   bien sur conan s'amuse comme un petit fou** _

_**yumiko: ah oui alors dit moi qui est son deuxième pokemon   comment il attraper son 2 éme  pokemon** _

_**hiroki : hein conan à 2 éme pokemon  comment ça  ho merde** _

_**yumiko  croiser les bras : hiro  Conan viens d’appeler  il ma dit il un 2 éme pokemon  il aussi fais pikachu 1 er pokemon officiel hiro il est temps tu me dit la vérité ou est conan ne me dit pas que tu la perdu** _

_**hiro :je te le dit pas** _

_**yumiko: baka hiro  explique comment tu as pu faire ça** _

_**hiroki: ok calme toi   cousine  j'ai un problème avec ma voiture  quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport en retard il était deja parti dans un bus** _

_**yumiko: tu as menti à ma mère tout ce temps tossa va te démonter  quand il saurais que tu as perdu mon cadet** _

_**hiroki: je sais  bien  cousine  j’ai  pas été à la hauteur   mais ne le préviens pas maintenant  je veut  me rattrapé   laisse moi encore  quelque jour  de chance ensuite je dirais à occhan la  vérité  moi meme** _

_**yumiko  :bon sang   tu  met complice je fais comment maintenant  okassa va arriver tout à heure  avec neechan elle me demandera  si conan appelé otossa me tuera si  il découvre je fais encore complice de tes connerie  faut tu deviens** _ **_responsable_ **

_**hiroki : je sais bien   écoute yumi je jure    depuis  ce jour la  je fais  de jour et  nuit j'ai pas arrêté  de le rechercher j'ai meme laissé un message à tout les centre pokemon de la région   si il voit un enfant de la description  de** **conan  avec pikachu   me contacté sur le champs  d’ailleurs je m’apprêtais allais  continuer recherche en fait il ta dit ou il est  si il est  dans un centre pokemon  ou ailleurs**_

_**yumiko: non mais j’ai vu  il avais l'air d'etre dans une pièce  je sais    je t’envoie  son adresse mail et**  s **on portable   contacte le**_

_**hiroki  sur  son ordi  : OK je  viens de recevoir  le numéro  voyons voir   j’arrive le contacter** _

_**conan regarde son ordinateur demande  conférence  destinataire inconnu  : vous êtes qui** _

_**hiroki : slt conan  tu te souviens de moi** _

_**conan : hiroki nichan   comment tu as eu mon mail** _

_**yumiko web cam : nichan  tu es fou  de barre sans hiroki tu veut tossa te** _ **_démoli_ **

_**conan :j'ai  eu marre d'attendre  hiroki j'ai attendu des heure** _

_**hiroki: j'avoue ces  vrai  c'est ma faute je suis concentré à mon projet que je t'es un peu oublier  mais en plus ma** **voiture   ma lâché  en chemin je suis quand meme venu te chercher    conan  l’hôtesse ma dit tu as pris un bus  dit moi tu comptais allé ou** _

_**conan: c'est que je  la vérité  je voulais venir à ta rencontre  dans la ville hiroki nichan** _

_**hiroki: quoi  comment ça   tu sais ou je suis** _

_**conan :  kassa ma donné l'adresse   serais  je pensais  que  je serais  facile de te rejoindre  demo** _

_**yumiko : tu  es ou nichan hiroki pourrais te rejoindre  pour te chercher** _

_**conan  cris  : yamero ne viens pas me chercher hiroki nichan je peut te rejoindre tout seul** _

_**hiroki: euh pas sur c'est une bonne idée de  conan je viens te chercher** _

**_Conan_ ** _**: si te plait  fais moi confiance  je viendrais te rencontrer   je te promet d’appeler mes parents souvent pour sur sois pas problème  avec** _ _**tossa  si te plait hiroki nichan laisse moi venir te rejoindre tout seul je serais prudent  pour eviter les ennuie** _

_**hiroki se frotter le cou  l :conan    je sais pas quoi  faire  avec cette situation si il ta arrive quelque chose  je ne me pardonne ais pas c'est  occhan qui me  démolira  pour avoir  faillit ma mission** _

**_Conan_ ** _**:si vous plait neechan hiroki nichan laissez moi faire je jure de pas me mettre en danger  puis j’ai besoin de réfléchir  sur ce que je veut faire comme voyage   j'ai commencé tout seul  je  pourrais utiliser tout ce j'ai appris à faire   comme le camping ichuna  et  mon pokemon  sera la pour veiller sur moi    si vous plait juste quelle jours neechan  si je veut venir un dresseur pokemon  je dois  apprendre je ferais des photo des pokemon je croise pour toi** _

_**yumiko :hiro  tu en pense** _

_**hiroki: en j'en sais rien ma voiture est  pas encore   en état quoi  que conan est généralement   assez de brouillard puis c'est vrai   que si il veut devenir dresseur  il devra apprendre se débrouiller seul lors de son voyage  mais ça sera pas sans danger non plus  ça mérite à réfléchir   conan  semble se débrouiller on pourra toujours de voyager ensemble  après** _

_**yuiko:tas peut être raison demo nichan  pourrais tomber  sur des mauvaise  personne c'est dangereux** _

_**sacha:  dans ce cas  je peut propose** _ _**r de vouloir   raccompagner conan  kun jusque à la ou est son cousin  est** _

_**yumiko : kawaii tu es qui  toi est ce ton pikachu** _

_**hiroki :tu veut quoi  à conan est un enfant laisse tranquille  t'aviise pas  de  l'emmerder  ni lui volé ces pokemon je te retrouve  rais** _

_**conan : yumi neechan hiroki nichan  sacha  san est un dresseur pokemon   champion d’arène  ultra gardien si je voyage avec lui je pourrais apprendre encore des tas de chose  sur pikachu  il aussi un pikachu comme moi** _

_**sacha: je suis sacha ketchum je viens  de bourg-palette je voyage  avec mes pokemon lui c'est 1er pokemon mon meilleur ami pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha  sur sacha : pika** _

_**yumiko:kawaii  pikachu  tu es aussi kawaii que le pikachu de mon cadet** _

_**pikachu rougi  : pikachu** _

_**sacha : conan kun et moi va dans  la meme île  je pourrais donc accompagnement veiller sur lui pendant tout le voyage** _

_**yumiko : ohayo sacha kun je suis yumi edogawa la grande neechan de  conan  tu as quelle age appelle moi yumiko** _

_**sacha  : presque 20 ans  yumiko san** _

_**hiroki : oh  moi c'est hiroki kudou  cool un ultra-gardien pokemon   aussi jeune que  toi  c'est sur  conan   tu apprendra de tas chose  avec sacha   kun conan  je vois pikachu  de sacha kun est un très beau pikachu   ily à pas mieux que  dresseur de pikachu pour t'apprendre à connaitre pikachu  tu e pense quoi cousine** _

_**yumiko entend  sa mère et sa soeur arriver  : ben d'accord  sacha  kun veiller bien sur mon petit frère rien lui arrive  assure toi il manque pas aucun repas** _

_**sacha : d'accord  yumiko san  compter sur moi pour veiller sur conan kun** _

_**yumiko: conan on se parle après   je dois y aller mais tu peut m’envoyer une photo de ton 2 éme pokemon** _

_**conan: d'accord  yumi neechan aligata yumi neechan de me laisser  voyager avec sacha san** _

_**yumi ko :ne te méprend pas ti frère tout  les 2 ou 3 jour tu me donne de tes nouvelle s  essaye d’arriver avant la fin du mois  auprès de hiroki  pas de cascade pas  d'action dangereuse    surtout soit très prudent  évite de tomber malade ou te blesser  ne saute pa** _ _**s de repas fais vérifier  pikachu et tout tes Pokemon au centre pokemon on est OK** _

_**conan p parfois tu me fais trop okassa : hai neechan je te promet d'etre sage  de t’appeler  souvent   aligata neechan** _

_**yumiko  : OK hiro je te laisse t'arranger avec sacha kun le reste    à + les garçon toi nichan sois sage bon voyage avec  sacha kun** _

_**hiroki : OK à+yumi : hé sacha kun ou êtes vous   en ce moment** _

_**sacha regarde conan qui lui signe de se taire :  oh  on est chez un ami   pour  la nuit mais  demain peut Etre on reprend route    demain** _

_**hiroki: ok je t'envois mes cordonné nécessaire** **e    d'accord sacha kun** _

_**sacha : OK d'accord ça marche    hiroki san  je veillerais sur conan kun** _

_**hiroki : conan  je avis  t'envoyer un colis  au centre pokemon il te sera utile pour  tes pokemon et toi pour le reste de ton voyage** _

_**conan: d'accord hiroki nichan  dit à l’aéroport j'ai laissé mes affaire** _

_**hiroki : ne t’inquiète  pas je les récupéré   j'ai  tout ici qui t'attend  tenez moi au courant  si vous faites escale   je m'arrangerais pour t'** **envoyer des colis   et  avec  tes parents** _

_**conan: alors tu peut m'envoyer mon sket    et mon téléphone  portable je l'es oublier dans le sac  de sport   si te plait  hiroki nichan** _

_**hiroki : OK** _

_**min plus tard** _

_**conan : aligata sacha san de pas avoir dit je suis bléssé à mon cousin** _

_**sacha : bestuni conan kun  comment tu va** _

_**conan: genki on ma donné de morphine pour mon bras  et j'ai surtout envie de plus etre ici  sacha  san je veut juste sortir d'ici   et repartir  sacha  san mes pokemon il sont avec toi** _

_**sacha : il sont au centre pokemon** _

_**massanori sensei  entré avec les résultat   :conan kun** _

_**conan :massanori sensei  je peut y aller maintenant  vous  avez finis la visite** _

_**massanori  :  conan kun il préférable tu reste avec nous quelque jour** _

_**conan froidement   : non  je veut pas  rester ici  je dois rejoindre mon cousin il aura des ennuie si  mes parents appelle  et vois je ne suis pas avec mon cousin otossa va m'envoyer la bas   je veut pas  y aller  je dois rejoindre mon cousin je veut pas  lui donner des  problème à cause de moi vous m'avez promis je pourrais   partir après les exament  je veut voir mes pokemon    maintenant** _

_**massanori: conan kun  tu peut au moins me donner numéro nom des parents** _

_**conan : non je  connais  pas leur numéro  je les appelle kassa et tossa laissez moi tranquille je veut voir mes pokemon je veut partir j'ai fais vos examen  la visite si vous tenez pas votre promesse je vais le dire à mon nichan il va vous démolir pour** _ _**kidnapping en plus je voyage avec sacha  san** _

_**massanori  sourcillé : je vois    d’accord  avant de partir  je vais  poser  un plâtre et une atèle conan kun tu dois suivre les indication je te donne  pour  guérir   tu** _ _**surtout pas forcé suivre ton traitement correctement  on est bien d'accord conan kun** _

_**conan : hai  massanori sensei** _

_**plus tard  je suis soulagé de être libre  de  la clinique meme ci j’ai un pour 2 mois  plâtre avec 1 coté  et mon ras plâtré  à cause   de  ce chasseur quoi ma tabasser  bléssé plus tôt dans la journée avec sacha on va retour au centre pokemon** _

_**conan :ne sacha san tu as vraiment un ami dans cette ville qui peut nous héberger  ce soir** _

_**sacha  :non ce soir on va  dormir au centre pokemon** _

_**conan surpris  :on peut dormir au centre pokemon** _

_**sacha  :tu savais pas tout les centre pokemon on  des chambre  et meme une cafétéria disponible pour  les dresseur  puisse   se reposer  pendant les  pokemon se remet en santé   il y à meme la télé  pour te divertir   des terrain pour s’entraîner  une nursery pokemon en plus  des pièces spécialiser pour certain pokemon** _

_**conan : war en dirais  une version hopital ou de la clinique de massanori sensei ma emmené** _

_**sacha :ouais  c'est  tout comme  un hopital sauf il est  spécialisé pokemon  conan  kun demain Emilie  chan et sa soeur  vont dans la prochaine ville  je  pense   que  je vais   aller aussi histoire de refaire le provision pour le voyage  qu'est  tu en pense** _

_**conan :  c'est une bonne idée   faut je refais aussi provision pour mes poke** **mon j'ai 2 pokemon maintenant  demo  on est loin de la ville sacha san** _

_**sacha  :  je crois  à pied  on  à pour   1 ou 2 journée 1/2  massami  keiji nous à dit  Emilie chan  et à moi   la  prochaine ville la plus proche est la ville   akuaville** _

_**conan    regarde sa carte et  son guide   :akuaville   ah trouvé** _

_**sacha  : ah tu une carte de la région de hoenne** _

_**conan : c'est kevin san  qui me la offert   il  ma dit sera  pus facile pour  me orienter oh  génial  sacha san   mitte sur mon guide   dit  dans cette ville est connus pour tourisme être accueillante pour  ses activité  il y à un musée aquatique   des source  sacha san je veut venir   avec vous je veut  visiter cette ville faire des photo  de tout les pokemon que je vais croiser pour  ma famille  et mes amis   tu  veut bien** _

_**sacha regarde le guide de conan  :euh ouais  on  ira   cette ville à l'air d'etre  sympa   mitte to guide dit il on des restaurant et pâtisserie  qui sert leur spécialité  et une boutique pokemon  on  trouve tout ce faut pour  les Pokemon  si tu veut  on goûtera leur spécialité   conan kun** _

_**conan : hai yatta    sacha  san c'est une bonne idée  allons y   goûter leur spécialité   je veut prendre des souvenir   pour ma maman  mes soeur e mes amis    y** _

_**sacha   caresse son pikachu  : ok  alors  demain  direction akuaville ensemble pour notre 1 ére destination  avec conan kun  et ces  amis pokemon  hein mon pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha  adore les caresse de son dresseur  surpris par conan qui le caresse   sur sa queue :pikachu pika pika pika** _

_**conan caressé pikachu sur sa queue   rit  :trop cool a marche  vraiment sur tout les pikachu** _

_**sacha  sourit  voir conan  sourire  p vraiment kawaii conan kun  quan il est meilleur humeur  que l'humeur de plutôt    de la ajourné : tien  conan kun tu connais le point faible de pikachu  tu es  impressionnant  conan kun** _

_**conan : c'est kevin san qui me l'appris il ma dit  sa grande neechan  avais un  pikachu  elle à découvert  le point faible de pikachu   kevin san ma aussi explique ça  fonctionne** **surtout les pikachu   sacha  san je peut porte ton pikachu site plait** _

_**sacha  : qu'est tu en pense mon vieux copain  tu es d'accord** _

_**pikachu  monter sur al te de conan : pika chu** _

**_Conan_ ** _**sourit  de voir  pikachu de sacha    sur sa tete   caresse pikachu :  tu es trop kawaii pikachu tu fais comme ichuna  elle adore se mettre la** _

_**sacha : conan kun tu adore les pikachu n'est ce pas** _

_**conan : depuis je connais ichuna  je trouve pikachu  cool kevin san dit les pikachu personne peut  leur résister avec  leur kawaii frimousse mais il on tout  ce caratcére   et pas toujours  obéissant à nos ordres  sacha san tu as dit à ma neechan   pikachu est ton  1er pokemon est ce que ton pikachu obéissait   tout tes ordre** _

_**sacha : non  pikachu    n’obéissait  pas  mes ordres  puis  en voulant  le protéger  j'ai faillit être cible de  attaque  de meute de raspadepic  qui nous avais attaque pikachu  à finit par obéit à tout mes ordres  pikachu  ma sauvé  à son tour   après  ça fus plus facile pour moi  voyager avec lui à mes coté   dé qui à finit par obéir  à tout mes ordres j'ai su  on sera toujours la l'un et l'autre  on est devenu meilleur ami ensemble  on  deviens pus fort on aura de souvenir de nos aventure pas vrai pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha  : pikachu** _

_**centre pokemon** _

_**sacha : conan kun   j’ai demander à infirmière  Joëlle si reste  des chambre pour  toi   elle ma dit il en plus pour le moment donc si tu veut  on partagera ma chambre on s'arrangera  pour tu sois à l'aise** _

_**conan rougi: d'accord sacha san  ça me va   ventre de conan gargouille : ggr  rrr rr euh oups gomen nasai sacha san** _

_**sacha : t’inquiète pas conan kun j'ai  aussi faim ikkou viens allons à la cafétéria   je crois c'est encore ouvert normalement ou trouera  de quoi  dîner avant de prendre repos** _

_**conan : d'accord  sacha san  aligata nao** _

_**nao  apporte  la pokeball de conan accompagné de pikachu de conan nanméoui  nanmé** _

_**pikachu de conan monter sur conan :pika pikadi** _

_**conan caresse son pikachu: moi aussi je suis content de te voir ichuna  tu ma manqué    tu as étés sage** _

_**pikachu de conan :pikachu pika** _

_**pikachu de sacha  :pikadi** _

_**pikachu  de conan  souri  pika pikachu** _

_**conan : ne sacha san tu crois nos pikachu communique entre eux** _

_**sacha :  je crois tout  les pokemon se comprend    entre eux  il sont surprenant c'est  génial devenir leur amis** _

* * *

  _ **lendemain: au petit déjeuner   avant de reprendre route pour aquaville**_

 **_Emilie_ ** _**: sacha  san conan kun venez avec nous   ohayo les garçons** _

_**sacha  :okay   ohayo les  filles aligata  de nous inviter à votre table** _

_**conan : konichiwa Emilie onee**_ _**ssan  héléna  san itadaukimas ( bon appétit** _

_**héléna  : konichiwa  sacha  conan kun et les kawaii pikachu de sacha san conan kun** _

_**les 2 pikachu  :pikachu** _

_**emilie  : conan kun tu v** _ _**a bien besoin d'aide** _

_**conan : genki   Emilie san  a ira ne t’inquiète pas** _

_**héléna :tu as mal à ton bras  conan kun** _

_**conan: genki Héléna  san on ma donné des médicament pour la douleur** _

_**sacha : en parlant de médicament conan kun  il faut je  passe à la pharmacie pour prendre les médicament il manque** _

_**conan  manger  crêpe d'érable   :  d'accord sacha san** _

_**héléna conan kun tu veut bien te battre avec moi** _

_**conan :euh non héléna je me bat avec des fille** _

_**sacha:  conan  kun je pense pas que héléna chan parle de toi  conan kun** _

_**conan  :ah de qui elle veut parler** _

_**héléna: conan kun je veut me battre  avec  ton accord pour faire** **combat de  style concours   pokemon   de ichuna et mon héri** _

_**conan : oh  ce combat  la  j'avais oublier les combat pokemon demo je ne pense pas c'est une bonne idée** _

_**héléna  :si te plait conan kun je veut m'habituer  faire  de concours  pokemon  dans la 2 me parti des concours il y à des combat on  dirait  est dresseur débutant tout les 2 et  on  es meme niveau    je dois  aussi m'habituer battre tout le type de pokemon j'ai vraimen envie de me battre contre ton ichuna   si te plait conan kun** _

_**conan :euh c'est que** _

_**pikachu de conan   position de combat  : devant conan  : pika  pikachu** _

_**conan  : hein ne me dit pas tu veut te battre  contre héléna san** _

_**pikachu de conan approuvé : pika pika** _

_**conan :euh ok on  à jamais fais de combat  je ne sais pas c'est quoi un  combat  concours pokemon tu es sur sur  de vouloir  ichuna** _

_**pikachu  de conan motivé approuvé  : pika pika** _

_**émilie : ton  ichuna  à l'air d'etre motivé pour se battre contre héri de neechan** _

_**héléna  :conan kun  moi non plus  j'ai jamais fais de combat   contre d'autre dresseur  tu accepte  mon défi ça  sera mon 1 er combat pokemon mon héri contre ton ichuna si te plait** _

_**sacha  :  un conseil   conan kun fais  toujours  confiance  à ichuna  si elle  dit elle prêtre alors  va y   sans hésiter    puis   ça sera comme un entrainement pour ichuna et  héri  dans  les défi pokemon les combat pokemon  sont aussi un bon moyen  entrainement pour les pokemon puisse rester en bonne santé développer des compétence** _

_**pikachu  de conan : pikachu  pika** _

_**conan regarde  ichuna motivé : j'ai compris  ichuna   je te connais tu ne changera pas d'avis   quand tu veut quelque chose  alors  d'accoord  on accepte  ton défi héléna san** _

_**héléna : Anthony   yatta  je vais  faire mon 1 er combat contre un pikachu c'est super cool  ah** _ _**aligata conan kun tu as entendu mon héri   conan kun accepte  de se battre  contre toi et moi avec son ichuna  dans un  match concours pokemon manage pour  avoir des forces pour notre 1 er combat  concours pokemon** _

_**héricendre mangé avec les autres pokemon :  héri héricendre** _

_**sacha  :ichuna  toi aussi tu devrais mangé pour prendre des force car tu va avoir besoin pour  faire un combat  concours pokemon  a** _

_**pikachu de conan    retourné à son repas  :pikachu** _

_**conan : de toute façon ichuna est vorace** _

_**pikachu de sacha : pika pika** _

_**emilie  : c'est décidé  après petit déjeuner  ichuna  et héri  vont faire leur 1 er combat concours pokemon  amicale entrainement** _

_**un futur  arbitre  entendu Emilie  : gomen   nasai konichiwa  ' je suis   Quentin  puis je  demander quelque chose** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: konichiwa moi c'est Emilie  voici ma cadette** _

_**héléna   : ohayo  Quentin san  je suis  héléna** _

_**conan : konichiwa  moi c'est conan** _

_**sacha  : je suis sacha  de bourg palette  tu peut   demander ta demande Quentin kun** _

_**futur arbitre pokemon  :je   suis dresseur  et  peut être  arbitre  débutant   mon rêve est devenir un arbitre pokemon pouvez vous me laissez   assiste à votre combat  concours pokemon comme spectateur si vous plait  je  veut apprendre  tout ce que je dois savoir  sur  tout les type  de   combat  pokemon** _

_**héléna  : d'accord Quentin san  tu peut regarder notre combat ça te va conan kun** _

_**conan: ben  ok  ça me va Quentin san peut regarder notre combat** _

_**sacha  : j'ai une meilleure idée plutôt  d'etre spectateur  dans le combat pokemon  Quentin kun  pourquoi  passerais tu à la pratique en arbitrant leur combat** _

**_futur arbitre_ ** _**: hein demo j'ai jamais  arbitrer de match  pokemon sacha san** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: justement sacha san à raison  regarder c'est bien un moment faut aussi te lancer dans la pratique si tu veut devenir un arbitre pokemon   tu  devra  savoir aussi arbitrer  si un jour  tu  réalise ton rêve la première chose on risque de te demander  c'est d'arbitrer un  match pokemon en tout  circonstance** _

_**sacha : conan kun et  héléna chan font leur 1 er combat  tu  es bien placé pour faire ton 1 er  arbitrage  avec  pratique   rien  de mieux  commencé par des  math  de dresseur débutant comme conan  kun et héléna  chan   pour  allé aussi loin que ton rêve veut  t'emmené  Quentin kun** _

_**héléna:  Quentin kun   est ce ton premier voyage pokemon** _

_**futur arbitre : euh hai  héléna chan** _

_**conan: Quentin san  tu en pense quoi l'idée de sacha san de faire  l'arbitre pour nous** _

_**futur arbitre :ben j'ai jamais fais   arbitre dans un match pokemon   demo je crois que  sacha san et  Emilie san  à raison   je  dois apprendre aussi à la pratique   mais si vous êtes d'accord** _

_**héléna  : moi je suis pour tu sois l'arbitre  comme ça  sera notre 1 er match à tout les 3   toi en  arbitre  conan  kun et moi notre premier match concours pokemon** _

_**conan :  je suis pour aussi tu soit notre arbitre  tu sais  un ami de mon nichan ma dit  faut toujours es battre pour réaliser nos rêve car o qu'une vie  savoir profiter de la vie c'est de savoir  profiter de ces rêve  nous les enfants on peut  réaliser nos rêve plus que les adultes  alors  essaye  de réaliser ton rêve   en fessant de ton mieux** _

_**futur arbitre : oh   tu as raison cona kun  je dois me battre pour réaliser mon rêve  donc  je promet de faire de mon mieux pour être un arbitre pokemon juste  j'accepte de faire votre arbitre Conan kun et héléna chan   aligata de me laisser une chance de faire mes preuve  d'arbitre** _

_**conan et héléna :bestuni Quentin san** _

* * *

**_après_ ** _**petit déjeuner au terrain d'entrainement du centre pokemon** _

_**sacha   veut  rappeler ces pokemon: revenez  les amis** _

_**les pokemon de sacha: refuse d 'obéir  signe de non** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**tenter rappeler  ce pokemon  : vous aussi les amis revenez  vous reposer** _

_**les pokemon Emilie  signe de non** _

_**sacha :ou al vous faite  quoi la les amis vous obéisse pas** _

_**héléna :sacha san je crois tes pokemon et ceux de neechan veut assister à notre match** _

_**sacha : c'est vrai les amis voulez voir le match de conan kun et héléna chan** _

_**Emilie : vous aussi  les amis  vous voulez assister au 1 er match de neechan  et de conan kun** _

_**les pokemon de Emilie et sacha  signé de oui :** _

_**sacha  : alors  d'accord   mettez vous   coté  pas sur le terrain   et  regarde le 1 er match de conan kun héléna  chan arbitre par le futur arbitre  Quentin kun qui arbitrera aussi son 1 er match** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: vous aussi les amis** _

_**les pokemon de sacha  et Emilie  se met tous à coté   autour du terrain** _

_**sacha  : héléna chan  et les garçons commencez  quand vous sentez prêt   faire votre match** _

_**héléna  et les  garçon : hai sacha san** _

_**héléna  rappelle son pokemon  : héri  reviens   on va faire le match comme concours pokemon** _

_**hericendre  obéit  : hericendre** _

_**héléna  : e suis prêtre  et toi  conan kun  tu rappelle pas pikachu** _

_**conan:  ben c'est difficile  avec mon bras  puis meme ci je voulais faire revenir pikachu  ichuna veut jamais revenir dans sa pokeball quand  je lui demande** _

_**sacha :   les enfants vous savez  beaucoup de pokemon  prefere reste au coté de leur dresseur  en tout  circonstance  comme mon pikachu  il 'aime pas revenir  dans  sa pokeball   il prefere voyager sur mon épaule** _

_**pikachu de  sacha** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: en gros  en  les capture avec une Pokemon pour officialiser notre amitié avec  eux  mais une fois sorti de  la pokeball il ne se laisserons pas se faire  enfermer  à nouveau c'est ça sacha san** _

_**sacha : ouais   faut savoir chaque pokemon à son caractère  bien conan kun ichuna  êtes vous** _ **_prêt_ **

_**pikachu de conan se place devant conan prêt à se battre  :pikachu pika** _

_**conan regarde son pikachu : je crois je suis prêt sacha san** _

_**sacha  : Quentin kun  tu es prêt arbitrer le match  de héléna  chan et  conan kun** _

_**futut arbitre : hai sacha  san je crois je suis prêt   arbitrer le mach** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: alors  commencez  le match bonne chance conan kun  neechan  et à toi aussi  Quentin kun** _

_**sacha : Quentin  kun donne le  départ   du match** _

_**emilie : n'oublis pas de préciser les règle du combat  Quentin kun** _

_**futur  arbitre  respire  donne le départ** _ _**:   d'accord sacha  san** _ _**match concours pokemon** _

_**conan  VS héléna** _

_**futur arbitre  :euh ceci est un match  en accord  des 2  challengers  débutant pour disputer leur 1 er  match de** **concours pokemon  qui  s'adresse au 2 dresseur  présent héléna chan avec son héricendre contre conan kun et  son pikachu    les deux dresseur on droit que 1 pokemon  qui vont  devoir suivre les règles  de concours pokemon   êtes vous d’accord  héléna chan  conan kun**_

_**conan et héléna  : d'accord Quentin san** _

_**pikachu  de conan :pikachu** _

_**musique de combat  concours pokemon** _

_**Conan  VS Héléna** _

_**futur arbitre :levé la main  donner départ  le match concours pokemon :mainte naan que le match** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: 1 min  Quentin kun tu oubli l’essentiel   tu dois dire qui  va commencer le match   en 1 er** _

_**conan: héléna san   commence** _

_**héléna : non merci conan kun mais je prefere  pas  de truc je suis une fille alors honneur au fille  dans un concours pokemon match de ligue l'arbitre fais toujours  pile ou face pour savoir qui commence** _

_**conan : ben d 'accord tu choisit quoi  héléna san** _

_**sacha  : Quentin kun as u une piece pour faire pile ou face** _

_**futur arbitre  cherche dans ces poche : euh non  j'ai pas de pièce** _

_**sacha   pris une piece  :moi ci    je lance la piece  tu déclaré qui commence  d'accord Quentin kun** _

_**futur arbitre : d'accord sacha san** _

_**héléna:  je choisit  face** _

_**conan: moi je choisit pile** _

_**sacha  lancé  la piece  :OK** _

_**futur arbitre  : pile conan kun  commencera le combat   en 1 et  que le match  commence maintenant** _

_**conan :ok   c'est à toi de jouer ichuna commence par ton attaque  euh  charge** _

_**héléna:  héri   à toi de jouer rentre sur scène esquive l'attaque de pikachu héri** _

_**héricendre  obéit :   héricendre   entrée scène comme à son entrainement  lui  pris sa dresseuse  tournant sur elle meme avec  des coeur de flamme :héri héricendre** _

_**conan et pikachu impressionner : sukke  pika** _

_**pikachu   lancer   son  attaque charge maque sa cible: pikachu** _

_**héricendre esquive l'attaque de pikachu en roulant  tournant  et sautant : héri   héri héricendre** _

_**héléna :bien joué   héri** _

_**sacha : hé bien mon pi** i_ **kachu ce** _**match promet être** _ **_intéressant_ **

_**pikachu de sacha  montre le tableau des score  allumé: pika pikachu** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: ah le tableau est allumé  mitte neechan    le tableau des ore  fais descendre les point de conan kun** _

_**héléna  vu le tableau : yatta  comme dans le vrai concours** **pokemon héri on  pris  l'avantage** _

_**conan : demo  pourquoi pikachu  perd des pont je comprend pas** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:conan kun dans un concours pokemon si  un pokemon lance une attaque  que le pokemon adversaire n'a pas été touché     alors c'est ton pokemon ui perde des point** _

_**héléna : en revanche si je lance une attaque sur toi  tu es touché c'est aussi  cause de perte de point  pour ton pikachu** _

_**conan: demo  en augmente pas les point si e touche mon adversaire** _

_**sacha: non mais ton score restera tell quel  il descendra uniquement que   est touché  si  ton pokemon est  ko  ou  la fin du  chrono  tu as moins de points  sache que pour remporter un  match  concours pokemon  tu as un délai de 5 min alors l'équipe qui remportera  le match sera celui ou celle qui aura le pleus de point possible   ton pikachu perdu des points car elle lancé une attaque  et  héricendre  à  esquiver son attaque** _

_**de contre attaque avec ton attaque** _ **_flammèche_ **

**_Conan_ ** _**:hein war   demo le tableau était pass allumé tout à l'heure** _

_**la cousine du futur timide : c'est moi qui à demander infirmière Joëlle de l’allumer pour comme le concours** _

_**futur arbitre  toi retourne au centre pokemon tout de suite  tu as rien à faire ici** _

_**héléne : tu connais cette petite fille Quentin san** _

_**futur arbitre : c'est ma petite  cousine Keiko   en voyage ensemble pour mon 1 er voyage  pokemon je lui dit de m'attendre dans le centre pokemon alors retourne   au centre pokemon keiko** _

_**la cousine du futur arbitre signe de non** _

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapitre 4_ **

_**au chapitre précédant conan  rencontré des dresseur   de tout sort   de tout age   avec chacun leur   rêve  il à aussi  fais son  1 er   combat  pokemon  meme ci il avais été bléssé par un chasseur pokemon  qui  chasse les Pokemon pour les vendre au plus offrant   malgré  a défaite  conan   commence à comprendre   que l'aventure qui l'attend n'est pas une si mauvais aventure  la route sera longue pour conan se sent  assez confiant  pour qu'il est   prétendre  qu'il** **un dresseur pokemon  il  à aussi  du talent  plus qu'il sous estime ses capacité   de dresseur pokemon   en plus il c'est pas rendu compte mais ichuna et lui  leur amitié  se renforcé   encore plus que avant  de plus que maintenant ichuna l'obeit à tout ces ordre  pourquoi maintenant parce que  ichuna à compris conan ne laissera pas tombé  quoiqu'il arrive  meme que conan est pris des risque  dangereux   pour la sauvé à nouveau   lors de la rencontre  avec le chasseur pokemon l'avais  tenté de la capturé  avec d'autre pokemon. conan  malgré il est pas de taille   contre un adultes    avais tout tenté pour sauvé son pikachu des main du chasseur pokemon au risque de être bléssé maintenant   que conan rassuré  son cousin qu'il va bien   conan et ichuna son prêt pour vivre de nouvelle aventure   ensemble  pendant ce voyage  il vont   acquérir  de l’expérience ensemble   renforcé leur amitié quoi qui il arrive il veille sur l'un et l'autre   il  à aussi gagné un  deuxième pokemon qui sera aussi un compagnon de voyage    avec qui  il  vont vire  de nouvelle aventure  pourquoi pas augmenter l'équipe pokemon de conan maintenant qui' sait les attraper il peut compter sur pikachu et mini draco pour partenaire il est temps de profiter de l'aventure   conan se fais  de nouveau amis  et il sais ça va continuer pour le reste de son voyage     que soit pokemon ou des dresseur    de tout ages accompagné de son  nouvel ami sacha  et ces pokemon   maintenant il vont pour  voir reprendre  la route  ensemble vers al destination Aqua ville   les 2  soeur dresseuse Emilie  et  héléna   les accompagnera quelque temps pour l'heur  1 ére destination la   ville aquaville notre petite dresseuse    Héléna  sera surprise    arrivé  à  Aqua ville et  sur la route elle aura  enfin la chance  de capturer son 2 éme pokemon  alors  que va t il se passer   dans ce chapitre   découvrons quelle surprise cette aventure réservera au  dresseur pokemon.** _

* * *

_**plus tard   après le 1 er combat   de conan  et  héléna  pikachu  et héricendre  avoir  eu nouvelle fois visite   après leur combat  nos   dresseurs sont sur le départ  pour leur nouvelle destination** _

_**pikachu   et héricendre rejoint leur dresseur  :pikachu  héricendre** _

_**conan  héléna : ichuna héri  tu va bien** _

_**pikachu sauter sur conan : pika** _

_**héricendre   signe de oui : héri héricendre** _

_**stagiaire infirmière Léna  :  conan kun   et  héléna  chan voici  votre pokemon il sont en pleine forme prêt pour vivre de nouvelle aventure avec vous** _

_**héléna  conan : aligata  infirmière lena san** _

_**infirmière Léna souri au enfants  :bestuni   je ne fais que mon travaille bonne chance pour  vos aventure** _

_**conan  et héléna  sorti  du centre Pokemon :hai aligata infirmière Léna san** _

_**héléna tiens son héri : neechan je suis prêtre  et héri  va très bien** _

_**emilie  : ok neechan alors  on y va** _

_**conan  : sacha  san je suis prêt   aussi  on peut y aller** _

_**sacha   et son sac bandoulière  : bien  conan kun je suis aussi prêt   c'est toi j'attendais conan kun** _

_**emilie  : sacha san  conan kun vous  allez dans quelle ville** _

_**conan  : on va à Aquaville  je veut   allé voir les pokemon  et le musée aquatique  et goûter à leur spécialité  faire des photo pour mes amis et ma famille Emilie oneesan** _

_**pikachu de conan :pikachu** _

_**héléna : moi aussi c'est la nous allons** **il parais il y a des pâtisserie pokemon  trop  délicieux je veut les goûter   pas vrai  héri**_

_**héricendre  : héri cendre** _

_**emilie  :   toi tu aime top les pâtisserie neechan** _

_**héléna : toi aussi tu les adore   neechan je te  vu en  mangé** _

_**sacha  : les fille  conan kun  ça vous dit  on aille tous  ensemble à la ville de Aquaville   goûter à leur célèbre spécialité de recette** _

_**conan et héléna   excité   :  je vote pour sacha  san on va  goûter les spécialité pokemon** _ __

_**emilie : moi ça me va  sacha san** _

_**sacha  : alors on route les amis destination Aquaville** _

_**héléna   et conan  pikachu de conan  héricendre  motivé  : yatta   en route pour aquaville  pika pikachu  héri héricendre** _

_**héléna  :  ikkou conan kun allons  y  en route pour aquaville** _

**_Conan  se met à courir_ ** _**:hai héléna san  je suis impatient de arriver  à aquaville  helena san  ikkou ichuna** _

_**héléna cour aussi  :moi aussi je suis impatient  de arriver  à  Aqua ville** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**regarde conan et sa soeur  parti en courant  avec leur pokemon** _ _**: hé attendez nous  ne courrez pas  vous allez vous bléssé** _

_**sacha  : je doute il t'en entendu  Emilie chan** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: tu as raison  sacha san    vu comme ces 2 la sont excité  je suis sur il nous laisserons pas choix  de leur faire goûter les spécialité   de la ville de Aquaville** _

_**sacha  : ouais  c'est clair  que aujourd’hui il son de bonne humeur plus que hier   il sont motivé on ferais mieux de les rattraper  avant de les perdre  ikkou Emilie chan** _

_**emilie: hai sacha san** _

* * *

  _ **plus tard  dans la journée**_

**_emilie  regarde  sa montre  : ah il est  presque  17  h_ **

_**sacha  :  il est  temps  on s’arrête  pour  faire un campement pour la nuit avant le soleil soit couché** _ **_entièrement_ **

_**conan  héléna   devant sacha et Emilie  : hein on s’arrête  maintenant** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:neechan conan  kun  on va s’arrêter juste pour ce soir     puis vous avez besoin de repos   ça fais des heure on marche la nuit va tomber   vous devez êtres fatigué  de marché** _

**_héléna  : pour se reposer  mais neechan je veut arriver à aquaville   maintenant_ **

_**sacha : héléna  chan on va arriver  à Aquaville   mais pas ce soir on à pour  encore  1 journée de marche  de plus  une fois la nuit tombé  on ne verra pas   ou va   c'est aussi dangereux   de   continuer la nuit sans visibilité  de la ou va   il vaut mieux  installer notre campement pour ce soir  et    demain  on va continue la route pour Aqua ville  puis conan kun  massanori sensei à dit à conan kun ne de pas forcé   avec ces blessure de pensez  de prendre du repos** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: neechan si on continue en pleine nuit conan kun risque de se blesser encore plus c'est pas ce que tu veut** _

_**héléna   soupire : pff non je ne veut  pas  conan kun se blesse  d'accord on va s’arrête pour ce soir  tu es d'accord conan kun on** _ **_s’arrête_ **

_**conan : ben oui je suis d’accord   on s’arrête pour cet nuit** _

_**sacha  : bien trouvons un endroit pour monter notre campement  pour ce soir  profitons pour rassemblé du bois pour le feu   les amis** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**et les enfants: d'accord sacha san** _

* * *

 

 _**plus tard  le campement est installé   le feu est allumé  sacha  et Emilie prépare** **le dîner conan  héléna  et les pokemon de le** _ _**ur coté s'amuse à leur maniéré   avec des pokemon sauvage** _

_**conan :  ne héléna  san tu fais quoi   avec ton héricendre** _

_**héléna  s'amuse  et s’entraîne: en meme temps  :  conan kun avec héri on s’entraîne  pour  faire un concours pokemon** _

_**héricendre : héri** _

_**conan : demo en dirais  + tu  joue avec ton pokemon   que tu t’entraîne à un concours pokemon** _

_**héléna : en fait conan kun  mon entrainement est  aussi un  jeu sport  et une danse** **que j'ai inventé   pour  mon pokemon puisse s’améliorer pour  développer sa rapidité   son endurance au combat  pour    savoir esquive tout sorte de façon les attaque des adversaire   tout en restant  la plus jolie     car la beauté compte  dans le concours pokemon    conan kun tu veut essayé avec ichuna mon jeu**_

_**conan : : euh je sais pas  ichuna tu  veut essayé  le jeu de  héléna san** _

_**pikachu de conan rejoint héricendre :pika pikachu** _

_**héléna  : okaerie ichuna  dans mon jeu** _

_**conan : comment on joue à ton jeu  héléna san** _

_**héléna  et héri fais une démonstration : moi je joue   sur ma tablette une musique  à  pendant  quelque min  puis je m’arrête d'un coup   je dis à voix haute  une  attaque   par s’entraîner je suis un pokemon vol je lance  attaque    aeropique** _

_**héricendre  s’entraîne  à esquiver    être rapide  rester jolie  comme elle appris avec sa dresseuse : héri héri héricendre** _

_**héléna : héri  elle doit   esquiver l'attaque  que j'ai annoncé à voix haute  sans que je lui dit  elle doit choisir   la meilleure façon  d'esquiver     elle peut choisir rouler  ,  tourner  , sauter  zizaguer  ou plongé pour ensuite prête à contre attaquer   avec  ces attaque    mais surtout   elle à 1 min 30 s pour réagir  à la musique arrêté   l'attaque je dis  pour esquiver et être prête  contre attaquer    pour rester la plus jolie sous l'es effet des ces attaque je lui  apprend à danser en suivant le rythme de la musique   elle doit se concentré  pour  savoir si l'attaque qui va arriver sera une attaque   simple ou une attaque dangereuse ou une attaque surprise  pour pas perde le rythme elle dois pas s’arrêter de danser   toujours en rythme   avec l'effet de ces attaque  on contre attaque   à notre tour  mais  il faut être rapide  pour  contre attaquer   nos adversaire** _

_**conan : war  ça j'aurais jamais penser  à cet façon de s’entraîner héléna san tu es  un génie de penser à ça** _

_**héléna :aligata conan kun  tu sais je fais que suivre  le conseil de mon tossa  ma donné pour  m’entraîner tossa ma dit  avec  mes pokemon je peut m'amuser entraimer de différente façon  je peut meme  leur apprendre  ma passion    alors  j'ia inventer  cette façon de nous entraîner  comme on s'amuse on s’entraîne   et on danse j'ai baptisé mon jeu la danse des attaque** _

_**sacha  vu la démonstration   : war  ça c'est une  très bonne technique d'entrainement   héléna  chan    tu es très intelligente   de pense à  ça** _

_**héléna   rougi du compliment :aligata  sacha san** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  sacha  san  ma neechan est  une  élève surdoué   dans sa classe elle  aime pas  être imparfaite  et comme sa  maman  neechan adore  danser    otossa  dit    neechan  doit apprendre à se détendre** _

_**conan : Emilie san pourquoi ton otossa dit que héléna san  doit apprendre à se détendre** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: tu vois conan kun  neechan est  peut s’énerver très vite quand c'est pas  comme elle veut  c'est pour cela  otossa lui à donner   héricendre  pour que neechan puisse   apprendre à se détendre  profiter  de faire des  rêve  s'amuser comme les enfants de son age  demo neechan n'aime pas trop  jouer avec  les enfant  meme avec héri elle veut tout temps etre parfaite  alors otossa vu que héléna adore danser  il lui à conseille  de s"amuser  avec  sa passion la danse  depuis neechan  vu les concours lors de mon  1 er voyage  neechan pense à les concours pokemon** _

_**sacha : je comprend les concours Pokemon sont fantastique  à voir  instructif   et amusant** _

_**conan: sacha  san tu as deja fais un concours pokemon** _

_**sacha :  oui il est arrivée  je participé 1 ou 2 fois** _

_**héléna  : hein  sacha san  tu as gagné des ruban** _

_**sacha : non  moi  j'ai  plus gagné des badges que de ruban** _ _**c'était juste pour tester** _

_**emilie: neechan pense pas uniquement que t’entraîner prend soin de ton pokemon comme otossa ta montrer   si tu montrait à conan kun   comment pr"ndre soin e son pokemon** _

_**héléna :hai neechan  d'avoir je finis m'entrai** _ _**ner après  on va prendre soin  des pokemon** _

**_plusieurs_ ** _**min  plus tard avant  dîner   l'entrainement de hélèna se transforme en danse** _

_**collectif  aec  tout les pokemon qui n rejoint t y compris les pokemon sauvage du coin interessé par la danse** _

_**héléna    conan kun  tu va   mettre la musique en route à mon signale** _

_**conan  : d'accord  héléna san** _

_**héléna  : quand à nous les amis  en va continuer   notre jeu   mais  on dansant  héri ichuna je vous guide vous suivez  mes mouvement** _

_**héricendre  : héri** _

_**pikachu de conan: pikadi** _

_**héléna attaché ces cheveu puis  va se placer au milieu   en position :  en position héri  ichuna faite comme  moi** _

_**héricendre pikachu de conan  suit la position : pikachu  héricendre** _

_**héléna :musique conan kun** _

_**conan allume la musique : hai  héléna  san** _

_**peu après** _

_**pikachu de sacha   les pokemon de Emilie rejoint la danse  :pikachu c** _ _**oxi pyroli mentali héricendre pikadi** _

_**héléna   dansé avec les Pokemon sourit  : génial les amis   okaerie   à vous aussi** _

_**conan   appelle son deuxième pokemon  :  ej sais  toi aussi  mini   draco sort t'amuser aussi   avec ichuna   héricendre et l** e **s autre**_ **_Pokemon_ **

_**mini draco sorti de sa pokeball rejoint la danse :** _

_**héléna : okaerie  mini  draco** _

_**eledenne et ces partenaire r  rejoint  meme ceux  qui  d'habitude reste dans leur coin se mêlé pas des jeu: élédenne bulbizarre    peu après junko dracaufeu   absol   rejoint** _

_**sacha : vous aussi les amis vous  êtes allé danser** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**désigne des pokemon sauvage  pas très loin mais distance suit le mouvement :  faut dire la musique les entraîné tous meme ceux la** _

_**sacha   regarder la direction :  war  ça  du succès meme des pokemon sauvage   fons la danse héléna  chan** _

_**héléna   vu les pokemon  sauvage danser  aussi sourit : venez les amis  pokemon danser avec nous  n'ayez pas peur    vous pouvez venir danser avec nous   ça sera encore plus plus cool si on fait** _ **_ensemble conan kun augmente la musique à fond ça va les motivé  nous rejoindre_ **

_**conan augmenter la musique : euh OK héléna san** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: c'est vrai mes pokemon  voit   neechan dansé   il hésite pas rejoindre s** _ _**danse c'est la prémiére fois  je vois autant de pokemon se joindre à neechan   meme j'ai jamais vu les pokemon sauvage danser   avec neechan** _

_**sacha : faut croire que ça  commence à payer  tout ce heure entrainement  quelle fais     c"est vrai que   ta neechan danse  très bien  elle est très douée c'est pas étonnant ton père lui à conseillé de faire ça avec son entrainement  ça la rend   plus  heureuse  quand elle danse  tu en pense quoi depuis   vous voyager ensemble son 1e r voyage** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**regarde sa soeur  :c'est vrai que j'ai impression   il y à quelque jours  neechan  être  trop stressé mais  depuis   elle  à l'air de s'amuser encore plus  être à l'aise avec les pokem** **on  plus qu'avant** _

_**sacha: je comprend  ce que  sais  à mon 1er voyage  j'était pareille je stressait   mais  après  quelle début difficile** **puis les jours passé   puis  ça devenu passionnant  et amusant  encore plus quand on voyage avec des compagnon de voyage  mon ami pierre ma dit un jour  sacha   ça  c'est  la magie de l'aventure  avec les pokemon  on ne peut jamais rester longtemps stressé  on oublie vite les chose  qui stresse qui donne maux de tete** _

_**25 min plus tard** _

_**Emilie   : neechan conan kun les amis pokemon le dîner est prêt   si voulez mangez** _

_**héléna  conan : hai  emilie( san neechan)** _

_**héléna  : les amis on repente une dernière fois   ensuite  on fais une pause on va dîner  après dîner  si veule   on continuera danser** _

_**hericendre héricendre pikachu bulbi  junko dracau coxi lumivol pyroli mentali goupix miaouss magby  élékid  teddy oursa  minotor  zizaton** _

_**conan  :p il en à des pokemon qui ont  rejoint la danse de héléna  chan meme conan c'est  laissé envoûté par la musique  rejoint la danse** _

_**héléna  les pokemon e du groupe et les pokemon sauvage  on fait une pause  après il on danser  après dîner   dans al joie et bonne humeur  mais lendemain  il on repris route après petit déjeuner   conan remarque un pokemon sauvage de la veille les suit :** _

_**emilie  : conan kun tu va bien** _

_**conan  qui traîne derrière ces compagnon  : genki Emilie san** _

_**sacha  : si tues fatigué tu peu nous le dire on veut pas tu force** _

_**héléna  : ne conan kun pourquoi tu regarde tout temps derrière toi** _

_**conan rearde ces compagnon : c'est j'ai impression on nous suit  depuis  on repris route   tout à l 'heure j'ia vu  quelque chose  mais c'est trop rapide pour je sache c'est quoi** _

_**héléna : oh si on est suivit c'est peut être des méchant  neechan  il veut voler nos pokemon** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: calme toi neechan  c'est peut être autre chose qui nous suit** _

_**sacha  appelé ces pokemon volant :  j'ai une idée dracau feu  eledenne  j'ai besoin de vous    pour faire une  ronde aérienne   quelque chose ou quelqu’un nous suit    surveille   les alentour  pour nous   pour rassure les enfants que c'est pas des** _ **_méchants ni des voleur_ **

_**eledenne dracaufeu  sorti  s'envoler  : dracau feu  élédenne** _

_**emilie  appelle  son coxi : tu as entendu  coi toi aussi  va faire une ronde aérienne pour rassurer neechan en est pas suit par des voleur** _

_**coxy sorti de sa pokeball s'envole : coxy** _

_**conan: super cool ton  idée sacha  san  faire une ronde aérienne  jamais  pensé   à ça** _

_**sacah  :  aligata conan un** _

_**coxy repéré   le suiveur : coxy coxy  coxy** _

_**emilie  entendu son pokemon courut rejoindre  : oh non mon coxy** _

_**le suiveur  mystère   vu il est repéré  essaye de s'enfuir  encerclé par les 3 pokemon volant** _

_**dracau feu   apparaît devant lui    : dracau feu** _

_**elédenne  ouvre ces ailes pour empecher  le suiveur   fuir  : élé élédenne** _

_**Emilie  rejoint  les pokemon :coxy tu va bien** _

_**sacha  : dracau feu  eledenne vous allez bien** _

_**élédenne    dracau feu** _

_**eledenne dracau feu** _

_**conan: c'es t qui  ça** _

_**sacha  :   c'est un pokemon** _

_**emilie  : il es peut etre perdu  il nous suit  il dois peser on va le conduire  la ou il va** _

_**sacha :peut être il à un dresseur   ou i est sauvage** _

_**héléna  : ce pokemon si il est kawaii j'aimerais bien avoir un pokemon aussi kawaii que lui   pour mon 2 éme  pokemon** _

_**pokemon  entendu  héléna   timide saute sur elle  :** _

_**héléna  : tu es doux  en plus** _

_**sacha  : héléna chan j'ia comme impression ce Pokemon est sauvage  il nous suit  ou plutot il te suit  toi** _

_**héléna :moi  pourquoi il me suivrais** _

_**conan: hier   je l'es vu  danser avec toi   il  était aussi  dans  les environ du centre pokemon il te regardais** _

_**pendant tout le match  à ton entrainement il était encore  la   il à sauté sur toi parce tu as dit  tu aimerai bien avoir un deuxième pokemon  comme lui si il est sauvage** _

_**emilie : conan kun à raison ça fais un moment j'ai vu ce pokemon nous observé je pensais pas il s’intéressait à toi   il à l'air timide    comme toi il adore danser  peut etre il nous suit pour tu deviens sa dresseuse  son amie** _

_**héléna : kawaii pokemon c'est vrai  tu nous suit  parce que tu eut venir avec moi** _

_**pokemon signe  de oui** _

_**sacha : sit tu l'attrapait   héléna chan** _

_**héléna  sorti sa pokeballl  et appelle héri : d'accord   héri viens m'aide rà faire un 2 éme pokemon dans notre équipe 4** _

_**héricendre sorti  de sa pokeball  : héri héricendre** _

_**conan : mate  héléna san regarde bien le pokemon  il est blessé** _

_**héléna regarde le pokemon de ces main  : oh non c'est vrai tu es blessé  kawaii pokemon pourquoi tu es pas  allé au centre Pokemon te faire** _ **_soigner_ **

_**pokemon  sur héléna   timide  signer de non** _

_**Emilie : je sais  neechan   je vais  t'aider soigner ce pokemon** _

_**héléna : d'accord  neechan tu eut bien je te soigne kawaii pokemon pokemon  signe de oui toucher la Pokemon ide  de hél** **éna** _

_**pokebal vide capture pokemon : bip bip bip bip clock** _

_**héléna  sourit  :  sauté  joyeusement   avec héri : yatta j'ai  enfin  attrapé un  2 éme** _ **_Pokemon_ **

**_Héricendre  saut joyeusement : héri   héri héricendre_**

* * *

 

 ******_plus tard   arrivé à la ville de Aquaville_ **

   _ **héléna   tiens son nouveau pokemon sautant joyeusement vu la ville  : sukke   kawaii mitte conan kun    tu as vu comme c'est jolie**_

**_conan regarde  la direction  :  hai  héléna san c'est beau   on est arrivé   en dirais_ **

**_Emilie_ ** _**:  c'est  vrai que c'est  beau et kawaii   on est arrivé avant la nuit** _

_**sacha   : conan ku  tu peut me prêter ton guide   si te plait** _

**_conan sort son guide d'accord sacha san_ **

**_Emilie_ ** **_: qu'est qu'il  y à sacha san_ **

**_sacha  regarde le guide de conan : non rien  les amis   allons  d'abord  voir  l'auberge   Akualina pour voir  si il on  chambre libre ensuite on visitera la ville  et gouter leur spécialité_ **

**_Emilie_ ** **_les enfants  :d'accord sacha san_ **

* * *

 

**_20 min plus tard à l'auberge   pokemon Aqualina_ **

**_sacha  et les autre  : tadaima_ **

_**'une aubergiste**  :okaeri mina à  l'auberge  Aqualina je m'appelle  Lisanaelle  appellé  moi lisa san je suis  aubergiste   voulez vous un renseignement  mina** _

**_sacha : je m'appelle sacha  ketchum je viens de bourg palette   lui c'est mon pokemon_ **

**_pikachu de sacha   sur l'épaule de sacha :pikachu_ **

**_Emilie_ ** _**:moi je suis Emilie     voici ma soeur  cadette** _

**_héléna_**  : ** _konichiwa  je suis héléna  voici mes  pokemon  héri et aracoliperce_**

**_héricendre et   aracoliperce: héricendre  aracoli_ **

_**conan : je suis  conan edogawa de Tokyo  voici ichuna** _

**_pikachu de conan sur la tete de conan  : pikachu_ **

_**aubergiste :  enchanté de vous  connaitre tous    ainsi que vous les kawaii pokemon** _

**_sacha  : lisa san  on veut savoir avez vous des chambre de lire pour nous ce soir_ **

**_l'aubergiste  : oui nous av_ ** **_ons de chambre de libre  vous avez de la chance  c'est la période calme    en saison haute   on  est complet  sans réservation vous risquez pas de trouver des chambre libre   voulez vous 1 ou  2  chambre  mina_ **

**_emilie  : 2 chambre  suffira lisa  san tu es d'accord sacha san_ **

_**sacha : pas de problème 2 chambre suffit** _

_**héléna rejoint Conan devant un panneau  : conan kun tu va bien tu regarde quoi** _

_**conan regarde les différente affiche : rien je regarde ces affiche  de quoi ça parle** _

_**héléna regarde aussi le affiche  repéré  une affiche de concours  : hein lisa san  est ce que c'est un vrai concours pokemon** _

_**l'aubergiste : oui   en effet  ce concours pokemon aura lieu dans 3 jours   c'est un concours officiel  héléna chan  tu es intéressé  par le concours pokemon** _

**_héléna : oh oui lisa  san  je veut faire des concours pokemon  je peut m'inscrire au concours_ **

_**l'aubergiste  :  oui  héléna chan tu peut t'inscrire  au concours c'est ouvert  pour tout le monde  meme au dresseur débutant   à partir de 10  ans et +  pour t'inscrire au concours officiel  faut passer par le centre pokemon** _

**_héléna  : hai lisa san neechan on peut rester jusque au concours pokemon si te plait_ **

**_Emilie_ ** **_: d'accord   neechan  je suppose tu veut participer  au concours_ **

**_héléna  : hai  neechan sacha s an conan kun vous rester aussi_ **

**_sacha  :ça me va  héléna chan   toi conan kun tu en pense quoi_ **

_**conan : j'ai  jamais vu de concours pokemon j'ai envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble un vrai concours pokemon officiel   sacha san je suis d'accord pour  rester jusque au concours** _

_**sacha: d'accord  conan kun alors restons jusque au concours  pokemon isa  san  on  prend 2 chambre    jusque au concours pokemon** _

_**l'aubergiste pris 2 clé   : d’accord  sacha kun  suivez moi mina** _

_**sacha  et les autre s:  hai  lisa san** _

 


	8. le 1 er concours pokemon  de Héléna

_**chapitre  5 parti 1** _

_**chapitre  précédant sacha conan et les  2 neechan  dresseuse  Emilie et Héléna   avais repris la route pour la ville de Aquaville en chemin  il avis  du s’arrêter pour faire un campement   pour passer la nuit  conan sacha  on vu  la jeune dresseuse héléna  à  une passion quelle  associé à son entrainement pour son concours pokemon    le pokemon  vais rejoint   sa passion y compris les pokemon sauvage des environ    ensuite il avais repris route pour aquaville  la conan c'est aperçu il son  suivit  sacha avais  envoyé ces pokemon volant faire une ronde pour rassurer les enfants que était pas suivit par des méchants il on encerclé le suiveur pour voir c'est un Pokemon timide  et bléssé qui s’intéresse surtout à la jeune dresseur    héléna  ce pokemon blessé entendu la jeune dresseuse dire l si c'est un pokemon sauvage elle aimerais bien avoir un pokemon comme lui pour 2 éme pokemon ce pokemon à sauté    dans les bras   de  héléna  sacha  et Emilie lui on conseille de l'attraper     héléna  appelle son t 1 pokemon  pour l'aider  mais conan l’arrêtait  pour lui dire le pokemon est bléssé  héléna remarque  que  le pokemon est blessé avec l'aide de sa soeur elle ris soin du pokemon avant  le pokemon  se laisse capturer par une pokeballe de héléna      une fois   fini les soin  rapide  héléna  sa soeur   sacha et conan on repris la route     puis arrivé à  la   ville de  Aquaville  il on   installé à l'auberge  pokemon  Akualina  ou alors héléna  découvre une affiche de  concours pokemon officiel va arriver dans la ville de Aquaville   elle compte bien  participer  son 1 er concours pokemon  officiel.  est ce que elle aura  gagné  son 1 er ruban pokemon ? tout va bien se passe pour héléna ?  c e qui sur héléna  et héri  travaille dur pour leur objectif Emilie espéré juste que   héléna va  pas  stressé au grand jour   on saura dans le chapitre** _

* * *

**** _**après i avoir procédé à l'installation de leur affaire dans leur chambre    retrouvons  conan et les autre  sur la place  de  la ville sous une fontaine de aquali faire quelle photo** _

_**conan  assit sur le bord de la fontaine  aquali  sacha  san :  tout ces sculpture sur les maison les bâtiment    et les fontaine est ce  que sont il des Pokemon** _

**_sacha : oui ce sont des pokemon  autour de nous conan kun il   des vrai pokemon_ **

_**héléna  assit sur la fontaine prêt de conan: sacha  san celui qui est  sur cette fontaine   c'est quel pokemon** _

_**sacha  regarde la fontaine  : il ressemble à une des évolution  de evolie  perso  je ne  pas encore vu ce type de pokemon** _

**_emilie  :  c'est un aquali une amie  à moi à un aquali  ce pokemon sur la fonctionne  ressemble  à aqualie_ **

_**conan  regarde son guide :aquali   ah nous somme donc sur la place   aquali  ou  est  la  fontaine  d'aquali il serais de quel  type   aquali** _

_**héléna  : aquali  pokemon de type eau  est la 2 éme évolution  de évolie   aquali est une 8 forme  d'évolution  de choix possible  d'évolie   les aquali  tu peut les trouver en général la  ou il y  de l'eau   autour de point deau .   conan kun le sais tu   evolie  est un pokemon  de type normal est  le pokemon évolutif  à sa 2 éme évolutive peut  choisir 'évoluer  en   1 de ces  8 choix  qui  à  type de choix   evoli peut évoluer   1 pyroli   de type feu  comme celui de neechan  2 mentali  de type  psy comme celui de neechan  3 phylllali de type plante , 4  voltali de type électrique   5  nymphali  de type fée  6 aquali de type eau  , 7 givrali  de type glace   et  8  Noctali de type  ténébre  evolie peut évoluer qu'une seule fois** _

_**conan p  pas étonnant que son père trouve   elle doit se détendre : sukke héléna san tu en sais  beaucoup sur les pokemon** _

_**sacha :meme moi qui dresse des pokemon si longtemps m'arrive oublier  des chose  sur eux mais toi héléna  tu es  impressionnante  tu as une connaissance sur les pokemon incroyable** _

_**emilie p tu m"étonne que tossa veut tu te  détendre  quand tu plonge as tes livre   tu en sortait pas  : pas étonnant neechan  à une excellente mémoire  elle fais parti des meilleur élèves de sa classe  que otossa dit  sont sensei  dit  elle  à  de l'avance  sur ces camarade de classe dans le programme scolaire   elle pourrai sauter une classe si tossa laissait neechan sauté** _

_**conan  p  profil idéale pour l'organisation s'empare et brise une enfant surdoué  comme héléna : pourquoi ton tossa ne vue pas elle saute des classe  Emilie san** _

_**emilie  : neechan   est  une fille   intelligente oui mais tossa ne veut pas  que neechan soit  avec  des enfants  plus grand que son age  juste parce que elle trop intelligence   son okassa ne voulais pas de cette vie  pour elle** _

_**sacha : en fait  tu parle souvent votre otossa   jamais de son okassa et la  tienne  vous êtes pas la meme mère** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**:ma mère  à moi  vit à 'étranger    elle à jamais voulu s'occuper de moi   meme quand je suis né il çà que son travaille qui l’intéresse  un jour j'ai eu marre  de jamais  la voir  meme à mon anniversaire   alors j'ai pris l'avion pour  rejoindre tossa pour les vacance   j'était cesse revenir  avec elle j'ai refuser  je suis resté avec mon tossa  er  sa nouvelle femme  qui est ma elle mère   elle était très gentille avec moi plus que ma mère est fais pour moi  3 ans après  neechan est né  c'"était pas prévu   elle naisse tout de suite mais il y à eu l'accident neechan et son okassa  faillit mourir mais  l'okassa de neechan  à fais une hémorragie   elle  à survécu  assez pour faire naître neechan profite  prendre neechan dans ces bras   2 jours avant de mourir tu va ou neechan avec conan kun**_

_**héléna poussé conan vers les boutique pokemon  neechan sacha san venez  on à des course à faire je vous rappelle j'ai  un concours à préparez   avec héri  hayake hayake neechan sacha  san   ikkou conan kun  tu dois aussi prendre pour tes pokemon   des accessoire pokemon pour ton voyage  tu aura besoin** _

_**conan rougi poussez par  héléna :matte   héléna san  j'ai pas d'argent** _

_**héléna : c"est pas grave conan kun  ne t’inquiète pas  fais moi confiance  c'est important pour tes amis pokemon  que tu sois aussi bien équipe pour être un  bon dresseur  qui veille sur eux** _

_**conan : héléna san  tu laisse choix  de t'accompagner  n'est ce pas** _

_**héléna : non tu viens avec moi un point c'est tout je suis ton aîné  je te signale laisse les grand entre eux  parler de chose inutile   concentrons nous sur  nos  pokemon à nous** _

_**conan  p en taille oui mais en** **age réel c** **'est moi ton aîné  héléna chan   faut je parle  à haibara  plus tard**_

_**plus tard   un tour  dans les environs  après shopping  aux boutique pokemon  héléna traîné conan  suivit par Emilie et sacha   qui  observe  les petit  conan et sacha  fais uen pause laissant les fille  entre elle mode shopping jusque au fermeture** _

_**conan   s'arrét à un banc  : pff les fille son casse pied dire j'ia 3 soeur à  la maison** _

_**sacha rejoint conan avec des paquet pour conan: conan kun tu va bien** _

_**conan : genki  sacha  san je me demande juste si les fille on pas marre de faire les boutique** _

_**sacha  : ben connaissant les fille de mon expérience ne voyage  avec elle  elle trouve moyen de faire shopping jusque fermeture des magasin la  ça ma  l'air d'etre parti pour  jusque la fermeture** _

_**conan: toi aussi tu fais du shopping   sacha san  pou  tu sois chargé de sac** _

_**sacha :  ah non c'est pas pour moi   ces paquet sont pour toi de la part des filles c'est les filles qui ma dit de rester avec toi   elle nous rejoindrons après moi tout ce que j'ai acheté c'est nourriture pokemon des médicaments  et quelque pokeball de toute sorte     et de nouveau bol pour  mes futur pokemon   en dirais tu es fatigué** _

_**conan baillé   p je suis pas non pus un bébé  je peut rester tout seul : genki   tu as vu mon pikachu   sacha san** _

_**sacha : avec les fille    de ce que j'ai   héléna  chan semble la déguisé ton pikachu  ça la pas dérangé** _

_**conan : mes  neechan   passe son temps à déguiser ichuna  à la maison je pensais pas ichuna  adore   se faire déguisé** _

_**sacha : conan kun tu sais les pokemon  peut aussi avoir des passion  tout comme les humain   les pokemon on  chacun  leur personnalité leur goûts  leur rêve  leur  passion en plus de leur pourvoir tu devrais  essayé de apprendre ce que tes Pokemon adore faire   sur leur  libre   ça renforcera on amitié avec eux** _

_**conan: d'accord sacha  san** _

_**sacha : conan kun tu  veut faire quoi pour ton voyage pokemon** _

_**conan : comment ça  sacha san** _

_**sacha : tu eut faire la ligue pokemon ou concours pokemon** _

_**conan:je ne sais pas encore  sacha san j'ai pas encore réfléchis à ce que je veut faire demo je crois 'ia compris il y à plein de possibilité   de choix de métier Pokemon  sacha san tu savais deja ce que tu veut faire à mon age** _

_**sacha : oui depuis mon plus jeune age j'ai toujours rêver de faire la ligue pokemon pour devenir un maître pokemon comme mon tossa  quand j'ia eu pikachu  j'ai compris pour réaliser mon rêve il faut je me bats pour  le faire possible  au cours de mes voyage je me suis dit tant que pikachu et les autres pokemon sont avec moi rien ne sera m’empêcher de tout faire pour me battre pour mon rêve  aujourd’hui je réalise que j'ai  eu un long chemin pour le faire possible  mais que c'est loin d'être finis j'ai encore du  chemin  pour rendre mon rêve parfait  conan kun quand tu saura ce que tu veut faire  plus tard bat toi pour le réaliser   crois en tes rêves    fais confiance à  tes pokemon pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive** _

_**conan: d'accord sacha san  aligata de tes conseil**_

_**sacha : bestuni conan kun   que dirais tu plus tard   tu fais un combat entrainement avec moi  et  nos pokemon** _

_**conan   jje sais  pas    tuas l'air plus fort que moi** _

_**sacha  :raison de plus que j'ia dit entrainement   avec moi ne t’inquiète pas   je ne serais pas  non plus exiger   quoi que soit  avec un jeune dresseur de ton  tout ce tu as faire  c'est de faire de ton mieux   croire  en tes choix  faire confiance à tes pokemon      je sais pas si tu as remarquer pikachu t’obéit maintenant** _

_**conan : pikachu m’obéit vraiment   sacha san tu crois ichuna obéit** _

_**sacha : rappelle toi  ton combat d'hier     avec ton pikachu  et  meme dans  de ces  dernière 24 h quand tu donne un ordre à ton pikachu   elle   obéit** _

_**conan se souviens e combat  : anthoni  ichuna est plus obéissante demo je comprend pas   il y à pas longtemps elle obéissait  à 1 ordre su 2    maintenant elle m’obéit  pourquoi comment c'est possible** _

_**sacha : je pense que  ichuna à compris que tu sera toujours veiller sur elle** _

_**conan: comment ça sacha san** _

_**sacha : tu rappelle  toi quand tu as  voulu défendre  ton pokemon contre le chasseur   tu as  pris des risque pour la sauvé sachant tu es pas de taille  contre un adulte tu as  tenu bon   u as encouragé pikachu  pas se laissé faire  tu as  meme  tenu la cage de pikachu par tout les moyen tu as voulu la sauve** _

_**conan : tu veut dire quand je l'es sauvé   ichuna obéit parce que j'ai essayé de la sauver du chasseur** _

_**sacha : non pas  uniquement pour cela   ichuna t’obéit car elle te fais entièrement confiance   meme ci tu es un débutant  ichuna lis ton coeur  elle vu  tua  pas hésité  affronter  un danger pour elle  crois mo  mon expérience  avec mon pikachu lors de mon 1 er voyage pikachu n’obéissait pas  il fessait  qu' à sa tete j'ia faillit finir fou** _

_**conan : sacha san tu as fais quoi pour il t’obéisse** _

_**sacha  il à eu  l'attaque rapesdepic  toute une  bande   on attaqué pikachu  comme toi conan  kun  j'ai pas hésité  foncer pour défendre mon pokemon  pikachu blessé je les pris je me suis sauvé avec lui  ne sachant ou je me dirigé quand on est arrivé à le bord d'une falaise  je me suis retrouvé coincé   entre   ces pokemon  plus nombreux que  moi  pikachu blessé    et  sauté  de la falaise  le choix j'ai ramassé un bâton je me suis mis devant pikachu prêt à défendre  pikachu par tout les moyen contre ces Pokemon  je suis  prêt à défendre pikachu   un  moment je suis épuisé   alors pikachu sauter sur ma tete   leur à donner une attaque    électrique   de tout ces force ensuite il sont   parti    pikachu et moi   alors   pris direction du centre pokemon  avant de reprendre la route  comme les  amis  pokemon nous somme maintenant je sais    on est confiance en l'autre   et aujourd'hui pikachu  partout je   vais  mon meilleur ami est avec moi   pour toute sorte d'aventure amusante effrayante conan kun un jour tu comprendra ce que je ressent  mais sache une chose qu'importe le nombre de pokemon que tu aura  rien et personne rivalise avec le premier pokemon car  c'est un lien  magique exceptionnelle qui restera à vie  meme ci tu aime tout tes Pokemon  toit et ichuna  aura  une relation particulière rein et personne pourra séparer   pas meme un chasseur de pokemon tu comprend ce que je veut te dire conan kun** _

_**conan : oui sacha san  tant que pikachu et moi veiller sur l'autre personne nous** _ **_sépare_ **

_**sacha : ouais  maintenant pikachu t'obeit tu va voir la différence   dans  la suite de tes aventure avec ichuna à quand  elle n’obéissait pas  à tout tes ordres d’ailleurs   comme on  va voyager ensemble    ton pikachu  va beaucoup apprendre   avec mon pikachu   il est un ami formidable il adore  aider  ces amis   et  il hésite pas enseigner son expérience  à d’autre pokemon comme tes pokemon   ichuna n'est pas la seule  à apprendre  de chose  pendant l'aventure**_

_**conan : sacha san tu ne savais pas  ce quoi tu veut faire comme métier pokemon tu  ferais quoi** _

_**sach &** **:ben  je suppose  peut être je ferais des test  ou je serais avec pikachu   recherche de mon rêve  pour voir  de quoi je suis vraiment fait  comme métier pokemon et conan kun  ma mère ma dire quand j'était petit  quoi que tu décidera  pour ton avenir avec** _ _**tes  futur pokemon choisit  le métier celui qui te rend heureux et bat toi pour le réaliser  alors  je te le dit toi aussi  choisit le métier que tu es sur il te rend heureux    toit et  tes pokemon** _

_**conan : d'accord  sacha san** _

* * *

 

_**plus  tard  après  shopping  de retour  à l'auberge    dans la chambre des garçons    héléna et conan pendant  sacha  et Emilie sont allé   cherché le dîner** _

_**héléna qui  à   hésitation 3 robe : conan kun   écoute  je   viens d'avoir une idée  tu va m’aider** _

**_conan sur le balcon: t'aider à quoi   héléna san_ **

_**héléna  : à choisir  une super  tenu  pour moi   et héri puisse participer à notre 1 er concours** _

_**conan  rougit p ho ho je sent  je vais pas aimé cette idée   bon sang pourquoi les filles   veule toujours me faire regarde leur défilé   de mode  :  euh moi demo pourquoi  moi au lieu de ta neechan** _

_**héléna a: pare que toi   et moi on est amis presque meme age  neechan   elle arrête pas de me dire   elle sont toute jolie  que  elle  à des gout d'ados** _

_**conan : euh je suis pas sur c'est une bonne idée que  je t'aide héléna  san** _

_**héléna  :si te plait conan kun aide moi à trouver une superbe tenu pokemon parfait pour mon concours pokemon pour moi et héri tout ce que tu à faire c'est de me donner un avis honnetes sur les tenue pokemon** _

_**conan p ben j'ai pas choix  elle  va me soûler  jusque je dit oui les fille je les comprendrais jamais   : euh d'accord  demo  quand tu dis  tenu  pokemon pour héri   tu veut dire quoi  héléna san** _

_**héléna :j'ai acheter à  héri   des  jolie tenu   pokemon  il sont  conçu spécialement pour les pokemon  ça va meme s'adapter à chaque pokemon   dans les concours pokemon beaucoup  de dresseur  habille leur Pokemon pour qu'il soit beau il existe meme des concours spécial  ou tes pokemon  doit  être beau avec déguisement   et concours surprise** _

_**conan: concours  surprise c'est quoi** _

_**héléna :  les pokemon et leur dresseur   font un concours ou il y à des épreuves surprise    il ignore  quel épreuve il on  avoir  comme épreuve jusque au dernier moment le concours  à commencé  le présentateur  annonce l'épreuve comme déguise pokemon  ou épreuve cuisine,pâtisserie ,sculpture, peinture  ou une épreuve de sport  d'équipe pokemon ou un quiz pokemon   dans les concours le jury te note sur des critère   de ton pokemon** _

_**conan :comme quoi** _

_**héléna :   selon le concours que tu participe  un jury peut noté  ton pokemon sur les critère   suivant  la beauté ,l'intelligence  , l'habilité , la rapidité, la grâce , le talent  , la combativité  et meme  sur le comportement de pokemon si  il est fair** _ _**Play otossa dit parfois meme que il note le courage du pokemon   qu'importe le concours ce qui compte c'est le 1 er prix est un jolie ruban avec d'autre truc  mais pour participer au grand festival pokemon je dois avoir au -5 ruban pour  participer au grand festival   tu vois conan kun  héri doit être  jolie aussi  pour le concours  avant tout  celle qui es plus noté dans le concours c'est d'abord héri moi  je suis juste présenter mon travaille quelle min    puis   donner les ordres    c'est héri qui fais ces preuve  de montrer ce qu’elle appris à faire** _

_**conan : war je ne pensais pas c'est complexe un concours pokemon   en dirait le concours canin  ma cousine  à participe avec sa chienne une fois** _

_**héléna : c'est comme  un concours canin   ou il y à que des chiens  et leur maître   sauf  que  la c'est concours pokemon tout les pokemon peut participer   avec leur dresseur j'ai une idée je vais  te montrer  à quoi ressemble  l'épreuve  beauté pokemon avec mes Pokemon tu  notera  leur  apparence avec une note juste comme ci tu es un jury tu veut  bien m'aider faire ça  conan kun  ça va nous habituer à être noté  par un jury** _

_**conan : ben d'accord je vais essayé   t'aider héléna san** _

_**héléna   : d'accord   attend moi ici    conan kun** _

_**conan p je jure les fille  elle sont fatigante : hai  héléna san** _

_**min plus tard** _

_**héléna : conan kun tu es prêt  faire le jury** _

_**conan  sur sa tablette : hai hai  je suis pret héléna san** _

_**héléna   : conan kun fais sortir  ton 2 émé pokemon  toi et 2 Pokemon  vous  serez le jury** _

_**conan appelle son 2 éme Pokemon :eu  d'accord** **héléna  san   rejoint nous  mon ami  pour faire jury  avec moi  toi aussi ichuna viens par ici**_

_**mini draco sorti   pikachu rejoint : draco pikachu :** _

_**héléna  sort son pokedex  :  trop kawaii tu as un mini draco  conan kun sais tu que ton  mini draco   est un pokemon de type  dragon aura  2 évolution     matte  délia  donne nous des infos sur mini draco** _

_**pokedex de héléna: mini draco pokemon de type dragon Ce Pokémon est appelle pokemon mirage  il est très rare  il vie dans les eaux profonde  il est  plein de vitalité. Il mue et grandit très régulièrement.** _

_**conan surpris : nani mon mini draco est un pokemon très rare  ça alors je comprend pourquoi Luca  san ma dit  il est spécial  je ne pensais pas que je serais avoir un pokemon rare comme deuxième pokemon** _

_**héléna: c'est vrai que mini draco est rare mais j'ia entendu dire que sur le marché  les écaille de mini draco  sur mon pokedex dit il mue constamment  tout en grandissant   fais attention conan kun ton mini draco est un pokemon  puissant  à   sa dernière évolution les voleur pokemon il en à beaucoup   sur hoenne  il y à meme des team voleur de pokemon il adore voler les pokemon qui serais puissant pour dominer le monde   il crois   qu'il deviendront les maître  du monde mais tossa ma dit que  les pokemon sont  amicaux  et pacifique    il prefere la paix mais   il déteste les gens qui utilise   les Pokemon pour ce genre de objectif alors  les voleur  et  les team  qui croit il domineront le monde il sont capable de faire souffrir les pokemon afin de   de dominer le monde otossa  dit meme certain force l'évolution  du pokemon pour qui soit à leur ordre  fait attention conan kun ne met pas trop  ton mini draco  à la vue de tous  en public   tu risque de te faire voler** _

_**conan p une team de voleur Pokemon pour dominer le monde  en dirais l'organisation faut je parle à haibara  de ça  : d'accord héléna san dit c'est quoi ces  évolution de mon mini draco** _

_**héléna  : délia dit nous les évolution de  mini-draco** _

_**pokedex de héléna :  mini draco  à possibilité de  évoluer 2 fois après  sa première  évolution en  mini draco   la deuxième Evolution de mini draco  évolue en draco qui à sa dernière évolution  évolue   en dracolosse** _

_**conan parlé à son 2 émé pokemon en le câlinant  : mini draco  tu es  un kawaii pokemon de type dragon tu sais j'ai toujours cru les dragon n'existe plus mais je suis content de voir je me suis trompé   je n te promet je laisserais personne te faire du mal  en plus tu es doux   et  kawaii  je ferais tout pour te protéger des méchant  comme  je protégerais  ichuna  c'est  cool on soit ami  pour** _ **_toujours_ **

_**mini draco s'enroule au bras de conan affectueux :  draco** _

_**pikachu de conan :pikachu** _

_**conan caresse pikachu  : toi aussi  pikachu  je suis content on ami pour la vie** _

_**héléna   rougi   légèrement p conan kun est vraiment kawaii  je me demande si il à une amoureuse  :  conan kun ichuna et toi aussi mini draco je  compte sur vous pour être droit en fessant le jury   aligata de m'aider me préparé  me faire noter par un jury   pour mon  concours pokemon d'accord  les amis** _

_**conan: d'accord  héléna san** _

_**pikachu de conan :pikachiu** _

_**mini draco  :draco** _

_**héléna appelle ces pokemon :commençons alors   les amis  voici   héri   et   Sam  pour l'épreuve   de beauté  pokemon  héri   Sam à vous de jouer faite vote entré  pour   votre entrainement devant un jury   conan kun et ses pokemon   puisse voir comment vous êtes beau** _

_**héricendre   sorti de sa pokeball en fessant une triple  galipette    sous effet  de confetti  atterri  devant conan et ces pokemon    en saluant le jury  avec  son attaque attraction: héricendre   héri  hériiiiiiiicendre** _

_**pikachu de conan  impressionne : pika  pikachu** _

_**mini -draco  : draco** _

_**aracoliperce sorti de sa pokeball  en tournoyant su  elle  avec son laser glace  elle éclate en atterrissant avec  douceur salut  conan et ces pokemon   : ara aracoliperce araco** _

_**conan  impressionné  : sukke  c'est incroyable  al façon vous entre c'est vraiment beau** _

_**héléna :tu vois conan kun  la façon entre ton pokemon compte aussi pour les concours pokemon** _

_**conan: demo tu participe avec tes 2 pokemon** _

_**heléna :pour le concours seul;héri va participer  Sam  restera avec neechan pour nous regarder   et nous encourager en suite on ca travailler   pour le concours suivant  peut etre  si nous somme prêt  participera  avec moi pour le moment  Sam  je travaille son entré  maintenant conan kun les amis  vous ale  notée Sam et héri pour leur beauté  on va vous montre différent déguisement vous noté   comme  un jury faite comme ci il y  plusieurs dresseur et pokemon  que vous devez noté   va y conan kun note les pokemon** _

_**conan: eu ok  héléna san** _


	9. Chapter 9

**_chapitre 5 parti 2_ **

_**conan et ces pokemon aidé  héléna  et ces pokemon à s’entraîner faire  sa prestation  en jouant le jury  pour héléna  puis après sacha  et Émilie arrivé avec le dîner jusque au jour conan   et  ces pokemon  aidé  héléna  se prépare pour le concours pokemon le grand jour est arrivé Héléna va faire ces 1 er pas  de coordinatrice pokemon   dans son 1 er concours  pokemon  officiel avec 1 pokemon pour tenter remporter son 1 er ruban  de concours** _

_**2 h avant le concours devant l’arène de la ville  de Aquaville ou à lieu le concours pokemon officiel** _

_**emilie  : neechan   rassure  moi  tu as pensé à t’inscrire pour le concours pokemon** _

_**héléna  : hai neechan  je suis allé m'inscrire  hier   quand j'ai  été sur le marché  pour acheté des pokebloc pour le concours  pas vrai conan kun** _

_**conan : euh hai emi** l_ _**ie san  héléna san et héri se sont inscrit hier   en plus  j'ai vu héléna san s’entraîner  dur avec héri  à faire son concours pokemon   tout ces 3 dernier jours** _

**_Emilie_ ** _**: je ne doute pas   neechan est  comme une perfectionniste  la connaissant elle ne va pas s'accorde de repis   tant que  le concours Pokemon  n'est pas passé  la preuve neechan à pas voulu visité la  ville   neechan comme tu  te sent pour ton  1 er concours** _

_**héléna :  j'ai hâte  neechan de faire  mes preuve devant le jury demo  en meme temps je  crois j'ai aussi peur  que le jury n’aime pas  ce que  héri va faire  devant eux** _

_**sacha: héléna chan  aujourd'hui c'est ton 1 er concours fait attention   car  ton pokemon  ressent tes émotion si tu es trop nerveuse   pour le concours  elle  sentira      et deviendra nerveuse aussi   essaye de  te ne pas    pas te mettre trop la pression  surtout amuse toi    c'est aussi  sert un concours pokemon pour s'amuser avec  ton pokemon** _

_**héléna   appelle son pokemon   : d'accord sacha san    ah   'ai faillit oublier   montre toi Sam   tu va rester avec conan kun  et sacha   san  dans les tribune** _

_**aracoliperce sorti de sa pokeball: aracoli** _

_**héléna : conan kun sacha san** _ _**vous allez  regarde dans les tribune avec vos pokemon  si vous plait   vous pouvez  surveiller Sam pour moi si vous plait** _

_**sacha  : bien sur  héléna chan   on veillera sur ton Sam pour toi pas vrai pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha : pikachu** _

_**conan : Emilie san  tu va pas dans les tribune avec nous** _

_**Emilie  :  peu être après  conan kun neechan ma demander de  rester avec elle  et de l'aider se préparer pour le concours d’ailleurs neechan on ferais mieux  de rentré    pour commencer te préparé faut pas tu sois en retard   lorsque tu passera devant le jury** _

_**héléna : d'accord  neechan   Sam  tu reste sage avec conan kun et sacha Sam  tu nous regardera  quand héri et moi passera devant le jury  d'accord Sam** _

_**aracoli perce : ara aracoli** _

_**héléna  embrasser la joue de conan : aligata conan kun de m'avoir aidé  m’entraîner  pour mon concours  pokemon** _

_**conan rougi du bisou de héléna   sur sa joue  :  euh  bestuni   héléna san  bonne chance  héléna san   toi et heri je suis sur le jury sera impressionnée par vous** _

_**héléna  :allez  dans les tribune les garçons  avec Sam  n'oublier pas faire sortit vos pokemon kawaii pour il voit le concours   ikkou neechan  il faut aller dans les vestiaire** _

_**à l'intérieur** _

_**conan assit aux tribune   avec sacha t les pokemon : war c'est grand pour un gymnase** _

_**sacha : conan kun  c'est pas un gymnase   ici c'est une arène pokemon   ou à lieu les combat et concours pokemon c'est ta première fis tu rentre dans une arne pokemon** _

_**conan : hai sacha san ton  arène à toi est pareil que ici** _

_**sacha : non mon arene à moi est un plus différents  mais je sais par expérience chaque arène à son propre façon de procéder   certain arène on meme adapté au  type pokemon du ou de la championne  arène** _

_**conan : toit tu es champion d’arène de quelle type** _

_**sacha : j'ai pas vraiment de spécialité  moi  je me bas selon  mon humeur  un jour je peu faire  que pokemon feu ou plante   ou pokemon vol plante par exemple jour de beau temps  c'est au feeling   du jours** _

_**conan : war c'est quoi te Pokemon préféré sacha  san quelle type de pokemon tu as le plus** _

_**sacha regarde ces pokemon: eto   en réfléchissant  bien les type de pokemon  j'ai le plus doit être surement les   pokemon vol,plante ,eau  , feu, sol , roche ,normal  ,combat ,acier  dragon mais j'ai pas vraiment de pokemon préféré car jel es aime tous   pour moi il sont tous de ma famille et mes meilleurs amis toi  conan kun tu demande ça tu en as des type de pokemon que tu préfére** _

_**conan : ben je sais il sont tous assez  kawaii   il à beaucoup  de choix  j'ai jamais penser à ça** _

_**pikachu de conan  sur l'éapule de conan: pikachu   vu un de ces amis** _

_**conan  chuna  qu'est qui il y à** _

_**pikachu  désigné    salaméce :pikachu  pika** _

_**conan  : ale   salaméche  ah serais le sala mèche  de  hidanori** _

_**pikachu allez chercher son ami :pikachu** _

_**sacha  : qui est hidanori conan kun** _

_**conan : un  ami   de mon cousin  on rencontré une fois** _

_**salameche venu avec pikachu sauté sur conan : sala** _ **_mèche sala salaméche_ **

_**conan caresse salameche : ohayo Samy  hidan** _

_**salameche designer son dresseur  avec  est la** _ _**3 amis: sala sala salaméche** _

_**hidanori et ces amis   rejoint conan: ohayo conan kun** _

_**conan :ohayo hidanori san je croyais tu  était à  voyage à shinoh** _

_**hidanori :  oh j'ai  finis de visiter shinoh je suis venu  accompagner ma petite soeur  et ces amis  pour leur   1  er voyage  laisse moi te présenter  shizumi  ma  petite cousine   ainsi que leur amis   kenji kun  fumihito kun** _

_**shizumi et les garçon : konichiwa conan( kun  san )**_

_**hidanori  : toi conan kun que fais tu ici tout seul** _

_**conan: je suis  pas tout seul  je suis avce sacha san on va rejoindre mon cousin  dans une autre ville demo je voulais voir  à quoi ressemble concours  pokemon** _

_**sacha: konichiwa dessus sacha  de bourg palette enchanté de vous rencontré**_

_**hidanori: enchanté oi je suis hidanori de  Osaka enchanté  de te rencontré sacha kun** _

_**conan: hidanori san   ou est ta neechan  tu as dit  elle ici** _

_**hidanori : neechan va faire son 1 er  concours aujourd’hui  avec son 1 er pokemon** _

_**shizumi :mon nichan aussi  participe au concours** _ **_aujourd’hui_ **

_**conan : hein    c'est son  1er concours  à ton nichan** _

_**shizumi : nichan à deja gagner  1 ruban l'autre jour** _

_**fumihito  :conan kun tu as quelle age** _

_**conan  :j'ai 9 ans fumihito san  et vous avez quel age** _

_**shiumi: moi j'ai 7 ans nichan  à 10 ans** _

_**fumihito:moi j'ai 10 ans** _

_**kenji  :moi j'ai 10 ans conan kun tu as deja commencé ton voyage pokemon** _

_**conan : non pas encore  kenji san  je dois  rencontrer et voyager avec mon cousin  jusque à mon anniversaire  vous faite touts votre1 voyage pokemon  ensemble** _

_**fumihito:  ouais  nous somme tous les meilleures amis** _

_**kenji : on se connais depuis  le c  on avais décidé  il y à 2  an  de tout ensemble commencé en meme temps notre  voyage pokemon  conan kun tu veut faire quoi comme voyage pokemon les concours** _

_**conann: je ne sais pas  kenji san  vous faite quoi comme voyage** _

_**kenji :moi je suis  être   apprenti sensei pokemon   je veut apprendre les soigner  malade ou bléssé** _

_**fumihito :moi je veut faire   dessinateur pokemon  je veut dessiner tout les pokemon je croise   shinto kun lui participe aux concours   et  à la ligue  pour devenir un   grand  dresseur pokemon** _

_**moi : on peut aire les 2 en meme temps  sacha sab** _

_**sacha : c'est  vrai que certain dresseur  pokemon n'arrive pas choisir lequel il préférer    alors il font les  2 pour mieux se décider  conan kun regarde par la  si ta faim il y  des vendeur qui vende  de truc   à boire et à manger   meme  des souvenir    en passant dan les allé tu veut quelque chose** _

_**conan : eu je** _

_**pikachu de conan : pika pikachu** _

_**conan   cherche son argent  ans  sacoche  p heureusement cousin envoyer  mon portable  et de l'argent pour moi   j'ai pas  envie de dépendre non plus de l'argent de sacha san: hai  j'ai compris toi chuna chan tu es une vorace** **je vais prendre pour  toi et  Sami  de héléna san  et aussi  voir les souvenir  qui vende**_

_**aracolis  : aracoli** _

_**pikachu  de conan : pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha :pika pika** _

_**sacha  : hai hai   pikachu  je vais en prendre pour vous  aussi  ne vous inquiéter pas les amis** _

_**shizumi  : hidanori nichan moi je veut   aussi des souvenir** _

_**hidanori   sorti son porte feuille :  je vais prendre pour tout le monde on va attend les veneur viens par ici** _

_**keniji  :   regardez le concours va commencer** _

musique  

_**marianne l'animatrice  : konichiwa   mina  petits et grand bienvenu     au  concours pokemon de la ville d'aquavillle  ou nous allons voir  tout cansidait  qui vont nous éblouir   de   leur prestation pou obtenir ce magnifique  ruban mais avant laissé moi  vous présenter  le jury   pour commencer   accueillons notre adorable infirmière Joëlle  du centre pokemon Joëlle** _

**_Joëlle_ ** _**konichiwa  mina   bonne chance à tous   et à toute    surprenez moi** _

_**marianne   : voici  le président du fan club  pokemon r  shikizu** _

_**mr shikuzu  : bonjours à tous   j’espère voir  de  chose incroyable    bonne chance à tous** _

_**marianne et voici   : Mr  contestât** _

_**mr contesta    konichiwa     bonne chance  à tous** _

_**marianne : quand moi je suis   votre animatrice  je suis marianne   nous  allons commencer le concours avec  la dresseuse pokemon  irma chan   qui veut obtenir  son 3 éme  ruban  sous vos applaudissement  voici   irma   public applaudi    : clap clap** _

_**la dresseuse entre en scène salué le public    : konichiwa   je suis  irma  voici  mon pokemon  papilord à toi jouer  entre en scène éblouissant    le jury  et le public   et   lance     vent argenté** _

_**papilord entré  en  scène     éblouissante   lancé   vent argenté** _ _**:papilord** _

_**la dresseuse   : r maintenant  reflet** _

_**papilord  utilise reflet   :papilord papi papilord** _

_**la dresseuse:   parfait à toi jouer   fais nous  ton finale** _

_**papilord    fais sa  finale     avec  double attack     météore  attraction le public  est impressionné** _

_**marianne   :splendide   voyons   que pense le jury  de cette prestation** _

**_infirmière_ ** _**Joëlle :8 c'est magnéfique  cette prestation** _

_**mr contestât : 7 c'est  tout à fais remarquable** _

_**mr shikizu  : 7 très joli e  surprenant      je trouve il lui manque quelque chose   en tout ca  bravo il y à de l'idée** _

_**le public  sous charme  :war  oh  sukke** _

_**conan  impressionné: kawaiii** _

_**la dresseuse     salut le public et jury sort   : aligata   papilord    aligata mina** _

_**hdanori: elle mis haut   la barre    pour    le autres    candidats alors conan kun tu en pense quoi   de ce que tu as vu** _

_**conan: c'est   super   en dirais   un spectacle   je savais pas on faire tout ça avec les pokemon** _

_**hidanori :  c'est   sur  le concours    demande au dresseur   de faire   des  bel illusion    surtout  de travailler   en équipe  avec  son pokemon en utilisant   son imagination** _

_**sacha: conan kun la  ce n'est que le commencement  tu as rien encore vu  tu verra  les prestation plus    les candidat passe  plus    la barre va monter   pour  essayé d'avoir meilleur score que leur adversaire** _

_**moi: sukke   j'ia  hâte de voir  ce que héléna san  va présenter  ta soeur aussi    hidanori  je eut voir ce va faire** _

_**hidanori  : on est 2 conan kun je   me demande ce que neechan va faire pour  avoir son ruban** _

_**37 min plus tard    c'est le tour  du frère de   shizumi** _

_**marianne  :maintenant voici   le dresseur   shinto  kun    de vous présenter  sa prestation** _

_**shizumi u  son frère  yatta  allez nichan   tu es le meilleur** _

_**shinto     salua  tout  appelé   son pokemon  :  : konichiwa   je suis shinto  voici    mon pokemon staross    à toi de jouer    avec   surf** _

_**starosss sorti de sa pokeball  utilise  surf   en fesant   des figure de surf  starosse** _ __

_**shinto :maintenant  météore** _

_**starosse  lanc   météore   en  tourbillons   en jonglant   autour de lui  : starosse s**_ _**taross** _

_**shinto  : finit   en beauté   avec   tour rapide** _

_**starosse  fais finale   avec   tour rapide  fusionné  ces 3 attaque   qui  émerveillé  le public  avec de gouttelette arc en ciel** _

_**conan  : war    trop fort   et bien kawaii  ce pokemon** _

_**shizumi : yatta  nichan  à réussi kawaiii starosse kawaii nichan** _

_**hidanori  : c'est donc staross  il avais choisit    pour ce concours  la** _

_**marianne : splendide   voyons ce que  en pense le jury** _

_**infirmiére Joëlle   : 9 vous formez une belle équipe  ton starosse et toi    c'est   merveilleux  de voir  votre  splendide travaille** _

_**le public applaudis  : clap clap clap** _

_**mr  contesta    :9  tout à fait   remarquable** _

_**mr shikizu:8  excellent     travail d'équipe    et   une belle prestation   synchrone avec ton pokemon  quand il manque   ne  petite chose  ben  bon   courage pour la suite**_

_**shinto et starosse remercie  le public et le jury  sort :aligata   mina   aligata  infirmiére ojissan aligata les amis  aligata neechan  staross starosse** _

_**kenji  : cool s hinto à eu la plus gosse note   de tous** _

_**marianne: bien   aligata  pour ta prestation shinto kun  voici   maintenant  la candidate     héléna  chan qui va faire sa  1 ère  prestation car c'est son 1 er concours pokemon sous vos applaudissement   voici  la jeune   héléna chan** _

_**conan: chuna     aracoli voici héléna  san   qui va passé   aracolis vu sa dresseuse bat des aile : aracoli  ara** _

_**pikachu  sacha  de conan  et les autre pokemon  encourager   leur  amis : pikachu pika pika** _

_**les pokemon de sacha:   bulbizarre  arko    elleden dracaufeu  absol** _

_**héléna  sur scène joue rougi  salua   le public  et le jury  puis appelé son pokemon   :  euh  konichiwa je  m'appelle  héléna   voici mon pokemon  héri à toi  de jouer   entre  en scène   avec     flammèche** _

_**héricendre entré  sur scène    sous  un  tourbillon  de flammèche   : héri héricendre** _

_**héléna lancer    des cible  elle à fabrique pour le concours   : héri  maintenant  utilise  météore** _

_**héricendre     lancé   météore  tout  en tournoyant à travers le tourbillon de flammèche: héricendre  héri** _

_**héléna:    maintenant  finisson par    lance flamme** _

_**héricendre:  ait sa finale avec  lance flamme     en visant  le ciel   comme une fontaine  de chute  de feu: héricendre** _

_**conan  :  sukke   war  c'est   incroyable  ce que ça donne  son numéro   Héléna  san avais raison  ça serais   super** _

_**sacha :  c'est bien penser une  kawaii fontaine  de feu  étoile** _

_**aracolis   : aracoli aracolis** _

_**marianne :     merveilleux    kawaiii   voyons que pense le jury** _

_**infirmiére Joëlle  :  10   fantastique   splendide   pour  une  1 ére participation c'est magnifique** _

_**mr constestat: 9  c'est à tout fait   incroyable  remarquable  bravo** _

_**mr shikizu: 9  bravo   pour une  1 ére prestation on voit  bien votre travail  porte  ces  fruit   et   votre    équipe  ton pokemon et toi  on  aurais  dit   que  tu as  deja participé  à un concours    en tout cas   bonne chance pour la  suite** _

_**héléna et héricendre  salue le public et le jury : aligata   mina aligata  infirmière Joëlle    aligata ojissan   aligata  les amis  héricendre héricendre** _

_**conan :  hélena  san viens  prendre la tete avec   29 pt  c'es incroyable** _

_**sacha   : hé bien elle s'en sort bien  pour  sa 1 ére prestation** _

_**hidanori: j’espère neechan va s'en sortir    comme  héléna chan** _

_**marianne :  bien   aligata   héléna  chan pour ta prestation maintenant voici la dernière candidate    Azumi chan  qui aussi  va faire   1 ére prestation    de concours   voici   sous vos applaudissement   Azumi chan** _

_**hidanori  : tiens voici  ma neechan  qui  va faire ces preuve  de coordonnatrice  pokemon** _

_**shizumi  et   les garçons  :allez azumi (chan   neechan)** _

_**azumi   entré en scène   salua  timidement le public et le jury appeler son pokemon : konichiwa     konichiwa infirmiére joelle   konichiwa ojissan  je suis azumi    voici mon pokemon  àn toi jouer scrutella    avec   rafale psy** _

_**scrutella sorti  de sa pokeball  lancé   rafale psy  sur tout  la scène : scrutella   scrutella** _

_**azumi  :parfait    utilise  croco larme** _

_**scrutella  lancé  croco larme    : scrutella  scrutella** _

_**azumi   : finisson   en beauté   avec    torgnole  allez  mina avec moi  donné le rythme  à scrutella  en  frappant de vos mains si vous plait** _

_**conan : ben  moi je pourrais  pas faire  ça** _

_**kenji   shizumi le public  frappe leur main   en rythme  : clap   clap clap  clap** _

_**scrutella utilise  torgnole sur les  2 première attaque en rythme en dansant    éclater   en confetti  de  couleur   sur tout le terrain  meme le public   est surpris   scrutella  scrutella scrutella** _

_**shizumi  contente : aller    kawaii    scrutella** _

_**conan: sukke 7 marianne  :  éblouissante prestation   alors que pense le jury** _

__ _**infirmiére Joëlle  10  incroyable  bien penser   ce jolie tableau  vraiment  kawaiii   de voir  tel   tableau  bravo  pour  ta 1 ére  prestation ça donne envie de rêvé  bonne chance pour la suite** _

_**mr  contestât : 7  tout à fait  remarquable bravo pour ta 1 ére prestation** _

_**mr shikizu :   6  très jolie tableau   faire participer le public  est une bonne idée   ton pokemon   et toi  vous tes pas tout fait synchrone    autre chose un petit conseil  je donne      faudrait développer   c'est  la façon  tu    ordonne  tes attaque  surtout quand tu participe   à un concours   faut le public  et  le jury  puisse  entendre   quel attaque  tu lance  si non  c'est  un jolie  tableau   qui  lui manque  deux ou trois chose mais pour les prochaine concours tu va participer   travaille  surtout le volume   de  tes   ordre pour le jury   puisse entendre   bravo pour  ta  première prestation  bonne chance  pour la suite** _

_**azumi  et scrutella  remercia le public et jury  sorti : aligata mina   aligata au jury de am laisser une chance    scrutella** _

_**marianne:  aligata azumi chan pour  ta prestation maintenant nous allons faire une pause de  20 min  afin le jury puisse  choisir les 16  qualifié  pour la seconde parti** _

_***** _ _**azumi   héléna et shinto  on été qualifié   pour la 2 éme partit du concours  pokemon shinto  est  arrivé    en demi finale   à la  4 éme  place    il à  été éliminé  par une dresseuse plus expérimenté     qui  avais   avantage sur son 2 éme pokemon eau  héléna    est   7 éme  au classement général  elle à perdu face  à un adversaire   qui   avais un  pokemon eau  et vol  azumi   est   12  éme  au classement     avec scrutella  lui  manquer   de   la rapidité   et  paniqué p lors    d'une attaque    scrutella  était touché durement    elle à pas su géré  ces émotion   qui    son adversaire profiter  de  cette faiblesse  au finale nos 3  dresseur  on  réussi passer  le 2 éme tour   ce sont amusé   et on appris    beaucoup de chose   vu  leur erreur   les filles  déçus  de pas avoir   eu le ruban  mais  sont motivé  pour  leur prochain concours surtout gagner  de nouveaux amis     et   une rivale       shinto   lui  à   ambition de conquérir son 3 éme badge  en attendant le prochain concours  pokemon   . conan  découvert   le concours pokemon  qui lui rappelle les spectacle  de kaitou kids   peut être il sera motivé  de nouveau objectif    ça   enverra  ça au prochain chapitre son pikachu   semble adore le concours pokemon .sacha  conan  héléna  et Emilie    vont reprendre route   ensemble  jusque à la prochaine ville** _


	10. retrouvaille et nouveau compagnons

**_chapitre  6_ **

 

_voici    maintenant 10 jours  conan Sacha  voyage  avec   les   sœurs Emilie  et   Héléna    il sont    dans un nouveau centre pokemon     mais  Emilie et  sa soeur  vont repartir  pour  un nouveau concours  pokemon  de  l'autre coté de la destination  de conan et sacha       mais   il repartira avec   un nouveau compagnon  qui va  dans la meme ville  que  eu    d'ailleurs  conan va  avoir  un nouvel ami    humain et pokemon  mais il aura  pas temps  de continuer   son voyage  secret   il doit   arrivé   à sa destination    en rejoignant son cousin  raidement  avant  ces parents   arrivé chez  son  cousin. mais  rien ne va  pour conan comme prévu_

_au centre pokemon de la foret  des  fougère    à la cafétéria_

_héléna  mangé   ragoût  : conan kun après manger   tu  veut  t’entraîne_ _mon portable est déchargé   je dois  les appeler de la cabine_

 _Emilie_ _: neechan on doit aussi appeler  otossa  pour   lui donner des nouvelle après tu fera   ton entrainement_

_héléna  : OK neechan toi sacha  san tu appelle pas ta famille_

_sacha :: j'ai appeler  okassa     avant de déjeuner  mais je dois  encore appeler  le   professeur chen    j'ai essayé il était de sorti  je vais essayé  plus tard  mais  dite comme on est  ici   pour se reposer voulez faire quoi   après_

_héléna :moi je veut m’entraîner pour mon prochain concours  pokemon_

_chicanori   entendu héléna  :   ano   j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit   tout à l'heure  dit   est ce que va  faire le concours  de fontaine-ville_

_héléna   : un concours   fontaine ville_

_chicanori  : tu es pas au courant le prochain concours  pokemon aura lieu  à fontaine-ville   c'est   dans -2 semaine_

_héléna regarde son géo localisateur pokemon: hein mais fontaine ville est de l'autre coté   de   ici    oh non je veut   participer  au concours  de fontaine ville  mis   c'est   si loin    je vais jamais arriver   avant_

_Emilie : neechan si tu veut   participer au concours  on aura temps  d'aller ne t’inquiète pas   si  tu veut  on prend route dé demain.pour  fontaine ville_

_héléna  :  génial    neechan  demain  allons tous à fontaine ville hein conan kun  tu va venir   me voir_

_conan : euh je dois prévenir  mon cousin d'abord_

_plus tard  conan  et les autres  on récupéré ces pokemon en pleine formes  pendant Sacha et les filles occupé à des achat de provision  conan dans la chambre   censé prendre repos  communique avec son cousin il voit ces plan conté  par  un_ _problème_

_conan: ohayo hiroaki nichan  tu va jamais deviner_

_hiroaki :ohayo conan j’espère pour toi tu appelle pour me dire tu es deja arrivé_

_conan:euh  pas exactement hiroaki nichan j'appelle pour  demain avec les autres on va visiter fontaine ville_

_hiraoki   énervé: surement pas  tu ne va pas aller à fontaine ville  tu viens avec moi_

_conan :euh hiroaki nichan tu pas l'air en colère j'ai vu  avec_

_hiroaki: hé non tu ira fontaine ville une autre fois  dit moi ou tues toute suite_

_conan :euh 'est que je suis dans un centre pokemon avec les autre  on venu faire soigner les Pokemon hiroaki nichan pourquoi tu à l'air ennervé_

_hiroaki bras croisé: conan tu es censé deja deja arrivé tes parents débarqueront  bientôt  ça fais 3 jours j’essaye de te joindre toi tu t'appelle pour dire tu veut aller fontaine ville avec les autres  tu dis ou tu es je viens te_ _chercher_

_conan :mais hiroaki nichan j suis gomen d'été injoignable mais j'était déchargé héléna chan va faire le concours pokemon de fontaine ville  j'aimerais allé voir le concours   je promet ça sra le dernier détour   après j viens_

_hiroaki fermement :non tu viens  avec moi  tu aurais  oublier je suis ton responsable  toi tu  es injoignable ta mère  ma deja dit elle va venir te voir bientôt et  moi j'ai d’autre projet   tu met en retard   alors tu me it ou tu es je viens   te chercher maintenant  note aussi je commence manquer d  excuse pour tes parents n l découvre pas   tu voyage sans moi ou est e que tu es conan_

_conan p yabbe    je fais comment moi   maintenant hiroaki est  effrayant quan il est vénère il va découvrir  je suis blessée je lui menti les parents so faut je gagne un peu de temps pour faire un plan: euh hiroaki nichan  donne moi une dernier    chance  je jure de  venir te rejoindre    avant la fin de la semaine   sans aucun détour cette fois  si te plait  juste le temps de finir ma surprise pour okassa  pitié hiroaki nichan  je ferais tout eue tu veut_ _après_

 _hiroaki  sourcillé regarde sa montre es pas papier: très bien je te laisse jusque à vendredi  voir samedi matin pour me rejoindre je te préviens samedi  12 h 00  tu es pas arrivé  je viens te chercher  je suis attendu tu viens avec moi et sa jusque à ton_ _anniversaire  partout je serais tu va venir avec moi  c'ses pas négociable conan   note je suis gentille de te laisser   faire n'abuse pas de ma gentillesse tu pourrais regretter  tu ma compris  conan_

_conan: hai hiroaki  nichan aligata hiroaki nichan de me laisser  je promet je vais arriver avant_

_hiroaki  :on verra  passe moi sacha kun je dois lui parler_

_conan :sacha   san est parti s’entraîner avec un  dresseur on rencontré_

_hiroaki: ben dis à sacha kun de mon contacter  apres son entrainement toi arrange toi  de toujours etre joignable conan_

_conan :: hai  hiroaki nichan c'est promis_

* * *

 

 _25 min plus tard c_ _onan réfléchis un plan   il regarde par la fenetre   puis rassemble ces affaire  laisse un mot  dans la  chambre  partagé avec sacha  puis parti seul  sans ces compagnon de voyage  et sans  ces médicaments   et  sa carte et il à oublier il prêter al arte à sacha et les filles qui sont allé faire des achats  en fin presque seul  car   il semble pas avoir remarque il est suivit_ _2 h plus tard   sacha  et les filles  était de retour   venu voir si conan  voulais quelque hose constate conan est nulle  part dans le entre pokemon  et  es alentour  en plus le soleil couché depuis maintenant 1 h  00 hiroaki rappelé   le centre pokemon pour leur demander  de parler à conan mais apprend son cousin est introuvable  et blesser_

_hiroaki::konbawa infirmière Joëlle_

_infirmière joella_ _: konbawa kudou kun que puis  je faire pour vous_

_hiroaki:   vouspouvezdiràonanj'aioulirluidirej'iafaislivréunolispourluiauntrpokmon_

_l'infirmriere Joëlle: conan kun j'ai pas de dresseur du nom de conan kun dans mon centre pokemon_

_hiroaki: ale  le numéro il appeler viens de votre centre Pokemon infirmier Joëlle  mon cousin  s'appelle conan edogawa  est un dresseur avec ou pikachu il voyage avec sacha kun et deux autre personne_

_eknji un dresseur bénévole qui aide l’infirmière joelle: ah infirmière jeoelle je sais de qui parle j’ai vu cet enfant il voyage avec un autre dresseur de pikahu  plus âgé ue lui  et deux  filles votre fille leur à donné une chambre_

_infrimiére Joëlle :eto midi j'étai à  l’extérieur sur     une mission auprés du sensei j pokemon  je vois kudou kun je transmettrais votre message   à conan kun_

_la fille  de infirmière Joëlle  entrave des boite: okassa il y à des dresseur  qui viens d’arriver il veut  tu soigne leur Pokemon blessé_

_infirmière Joëlle : joella  conan kun et ces amis  son de quelle chambre_

_la fille de   :la  36 et 34 kassa conan  kun est pas au centre pokemon_

_hiroaki :nani ou est conan_

_infirmière_ _Joëlle: que veut tu dire joella_

_la fille de infirmière joella : sacha san et les filles son parti cet après midi en ville  faire des achat après leur  déjeuner  j’ai entendu sacha san dire à  conan un  de rester se reposer il passera prende à la pharmacie es emdiamnt conan kun à dit il va parler  sa mère  et son cousin pour leur dire ces nouvelle  de  son okassa saha a san   et les filels de retour cherche conan p kun partout  il demande à tout les dresseur  de lest e qui on vu conan kun  personne la vu  depuis le déjeuner  à la offertoire   il est introuvable_

_hiroaki : nani conan est introuvable_

_la fille de l’infirmière: vous êtes qui Nissan_

_hiroaki: oh je suis hiroaki kudou conan est mon petit cousin    on doit se voir  euh joella  ha tuas dit o Conan tes  s à prendre_

_la fille de l’infirmière Joëlle  regard es a mère  :oui j’ai entendu sacha  san et conan kun  en parler  demo conan kun à un plâtre  à  en bras  bandoulière_

_infirmière Joëlle :masaka conan kun est cet enfant  blessé  qui faut surveillé neechan ma parlé l'autre jours  son mari  à soigner   si je le vois de constater son maris_

_hiroaki:: nani infirmière  Joëlle  de quoi vous parler  conan est pas blessé_

_infirmière_ _Joëlle  : il y à quelque jour ma soeur reçu   un  groupe  de jeunes dresseurs  parmi eux  il y à un jeune enfant qui   à été signalé   blessé par un chasseur pokemon   dangereux  qui est accompagné de  pikachu  et de 3 autre compagnon de voyage ma neechan ma dit son maris dit avoir vu conan kun il à été plâtré conan le bras conan kun serais Egalementent être  cassé  1 cote    il serais sous traitement demo certain de es médicament  ne peut être obtenu que sous ordonnance l'un des compagnon   dit il va   procurer conan kun les  médicament à la pharmacie  il veillerais sur cona kun sois par foré   avec ces blessure_

 _hiroaki p en fait ut voulais gagner du temps pour   je  ne découvre pas tu s bléssé  je te rentrouvrais tu m'n_ _l'enfoiré shin il am menti  ça va pas se passer comme ça conan  tu ma menti   j'a t fais confiance pour tu m'attiré pas  d 'ennui  merde je  dois te trouve avant: infirmière Joëlle j’arrive au plus  vite si vous voyez conan  et ses  compagnon   prévenez moi_

_infirmière joelle :  bien sur kudou kun_

_plus tard hirroaki est arrivé_

_hiroaki frappe la porte de la chambre : toc toc_

_Emilie_ _venu ouvrir: sacha san   euh vous êtes qui  Nissan_

_hiroaki: dessus hiroaki kudou  je suppose tu es  une des filles qui voyage avec sacha  kun et conan_

_Emilie : euh oui  je suis Emilie   ma petite soeur   c'est endormis voulez quoi hiroaki san_

_hiroaki :je veut parler à sacha kun   je cherchais sa chambre_

_héléna : sacha  est parti    hiroaki Nissan_

_Emilie_ _regarde sa  soeur  :ah neechan va dormir_

_héléna :demo neechan  je m 'inquiète pour cona kun je croyais c'est lui  qui est revenu    j’ai entendu frapper   conan kun est mon ami neechan je veut aider retrouve conan kun il est mon ami_

_Emilie_ _soupir:  pff Nissan  pouvez  attendre   si vous  plait  un moment le temps on se change   je vais vous explique_

_hiroaki: euh OK je vais attendre au hall les filles_

_15 min plus tard à la cafétéria du centre pokemon_

_hiroaki touille un café   dite  les filles comment  ça sacha kun est parti_

_Emilie boit un thé   :  sacha san  est parti à la recherche de conan kun il à dit il promis de veiller sur lui  il va retrouver conan  kun terminer sa mission_

_hiroaki:  je vois vous  pourquoi vous êtes pas allé avenc lui_

_Emilie_ _sacha  san à dit  d'attendre ici  si on voit conan kun revenir on peut le contacter si il est pas  revenu demain de parti pour fontaine ville il nous rejoindrons  la bas  pour le concours de neechan_

_héléna: non neechan je veut  pas  aller si conan kun est pas  la  conan 'est mon ami je ne veut ps ail soit triste_

_hroaki: héléna ha pourquoi tu dit conan  est triste_

_héléna::depuis je voyage avec conan neechan et sacha san on  s'amuse bien l'autre soir je me suis réveillé tard il fessait noir j’ai vu conan  kun  il était   très triste je l'es entendu parler à quelqu’un au téléphone   il à dit   tristement c'est de ma faute  j'ai tout gâcher  mais   tossa   et les adultes ne veut jamais m'écouter de toute façon il ne comprend pas tout  ce que je voulais juste  faire pour être normal jamais il me laisserai tranquille je suis sur si tossa me met la bas il me trouverons encore plus vite  il viendront pour_ _vous savez de quoi parler conan kun_

 _hiroaki p je me demande qui  shini se confiait au téléphone  en disant ce phrase en  pas vraiment  occhan ma dit conan  à eu des problème avec de personne  mauvaise influence  et c'est pour cela  sa famille veut il voyage avec moi et ichuna pour il voit il à sil besoin  de changer les idées demo sa neechan dit conan   se  sent être maudit  comme malchance et_ _héléna :  conan kun  il arrête pas de dire je suis maudit je vais faire problème partout je passe que ichuna   est pas  d'accord avec lui_

_Émilie :c'est vrai ichuna semble  vouloir faire conan sourire mais conan kun ne cesse de penser de lui  il est  nul    on perd notre  temps on devrais  jamais   de l'aider  il gagnera  jamais temps_

_hiroaki p je me demande si conan est pas déprimés en son morale ces derniers temps d’après cousine il à eu    changement du jour au lendemain un comportement n’était  pas lui quoi  sit : je vois :  Emilie chan héléna chan  vous savez comment  mon cousin  conan c'est blesser_

_héléna :sacha  san à dit un  méchant ojissan  voulu lui voler ichuna cet ojssan adore chasser les pokemon pour les vendre_

_Emilie  : sacha san à dit  à la police aussi ce chasseur est dangereux  meme l'agent jenny dit il est recherché  il vole les pokemon sauvage ou pas il les  revend  au plus offrent ou sur un marché pokemon  ente illégale    contre de l'argent    conan kun ne voulais pas laisser ojissan  voler pikachu cet ojissan à pas hésité lancé des attaque   sur conan kun  l et peut meme utiliser des dangereuse attaque  sur  les pokemon pour il puisse les vendres  que sacha  san   est arrivé il à vu ojissa qui donner  coup de pied pour  faire conan kun lâcher pikachu sacha  san était  s’entraîner avec ces pokemon il à entendu du bruit aller voir puis  il sauvé conan kun  et   libérer le pokemon_

_hiroaki p alors c'et vrai il existe de tel personne merde pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard  moi  conan et inoffensif face à tel personne de tout les cas je doit trouver conan avant il est blesse plus_

_*********************quelque part dans la foret*****************_

_conan tiens ichuna contre lui sur ces garde  :ichuna j’ai comme impression j'ai fait une grosse bêtise de partit seul sans accompagnateur   en meme temps j'ai pas choix  demo depuis on à quitter le centre pokemon je me sent suivit ceux la  bas me dit rien de bon_

_pikachu  :pikachu  pika_

_un homme plus loin  allumé sa cigarette avec ces complice:alors vous avez vu   le mioche  et son pikachu les gars_

_un complice :on voit rien ici   depuis le soleil couché  on devrais le chopper demain  matin_

_un autre complice : demo tu es sur ce gamin nous rapportera gros_

_le dernier complice :kawaii comme li est j’espère il vaut cher va être utile pour mon_ _plan_

 _l'homme : ouais il rapporte  gros   trouvons le gardons  oeuil sur lui au bon moment on va le capturer  tout fois j’ai sentiment il est pas loin il droit être dans les environ à_ _et heure ci il peut faire un campement allons vérification les campement  de environ_

_le  hommes :hai_

_une voix  masculine enfant tenu conan le tire  main sur sa bouche: chut conan kun   tait toi il vont nous repère je te lâche si tu jure de pas crier  sauf ci tu a envie de faire face à eux la bas_

_conan regarda  autour voir les  homme   séparer à chacun une direction signe de oui_

_5 min plus tard_

_conan :tu es qui comment tu  sait je m'appelle conan_

_chikanori:  je suis chicanory  j'ai 10  ans   on c'est vu  à midi  à la cafétéria du centre pokemon  ça te dit on voyage ensemble   tu as l'air d'avoir mon age conan kun_

_conan : voyager ensemble tu va ou chicanory san_

_chicanory  :meme ville que toi pour défier le  champion  de l’arène  en fait j'était deja partit après  manger mais en réfléchissant voyager seul et ennuyant  ce que j’ai vu   toit et les autres vous sembles vous amuser ensemble   alors au lieu de partit  j'ai fias un entrainement puis en revenant au centre Pokemon je voulais demande à sacha san  et  aux autre i on peut voyager ensemble je t'e vu parti tout seul pressé je t'es suivit  dit tu as l' air  triste   alors pourquoi pas voyageons ensemble   si tu veut on voyage ensemble jusque  à la ville  nous allons_

_conan :p  pourquoi j’ai cette impression e l'avoir deja vu avant :euh  ben  d’accord   voyageons ensemble chicanory san_

_chicanory : demo  conan kun j'ai vu ces ojissan te suivre et observer  depuis ton arrivé  comme tu es blessé je me dit tu as surement ennuis avec ceux_

_conan: : je ne les connais pas mais j'ai vu un ojissan partout ou je suis cette semaine je suis pas occupé amis avec  maintenant sacha san et les autre  absent je me sent suivit tu connais ces ojissan  chicanory san_

_chicanory : non  mais  leur tete m e dit il doit pas être des  personne cool plutôt j'ai trouvé un endroit on pourra faire du feu   et se cacher la bas   jusque à  demain  on peut reprendre la route ensemble enfin si tu veut_

 *************** 20 min dans une grotte de la foret**************

_chicanory prépare du feu remarque conan  souffrir  :ne conan kun tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure_

_conan   prend en photos autour  de lui rouge de douleur p des photos ui serais utiles  pour  autres chose surtout en situation comme aujourd'hui r: de photos itai de la grotte  pour faire des carte postale_

_chicanory pris son appareil photos : conan  laisse moi faire les photos pour toi  tu ferais mieux de prendre tes médicaments puis repose toi en attendant le dîner prêt_

_conan: euh ca peut aller puis je veut t'aider itai itai_

_pikachu  et les pokemon  de   chicanory  revenu avec des fruits , des baies et des branches: pikachu_

_conan  et chicanory  : okaeri les amis_

_chicanory :parlé à   pikachu : pikachu   ton dresseur semble  être  besoin de ces médicament   tu veut bien m'aider veiller sr lui_

_pikachu : pikachu_

_chicanory obliger conan s’asseoir  :  conan kun  tu as pas l'air d'aller bien  il faut te reposer  laisse moi faire le reste_

_conan  forcé  s’asseoir   essayé  de  refuser  aide :je veut pas non plus_

_pikachu: pika pikachu pikachu_

_conan regarde pikachu  devant lui : d'accord  tu as  gagné ichuna je vais me reposer  ichuna  emmène moi mon sac  si te plait_

_pikachu petit  :pikachu_

_chicanory  prends des photos  de la grotte : tu comprend pikachu  conan kun_

_conan: pas  vraiment   mais  quand elle me fais  certain regard  je   sais ichuna  elle pourrais m'attaquer pour me faire changer d'avis   j'ai pas envie de me faire attaquer par  ichuna    et son caractère   elle  est protectrice avec moi_

_chicanory  : tu le savais  conan kun  les pokemon son des ange gardiens pour les enfants obassa  dit les pokemon et les enfants sont un lié  par un liens magique  elle dit meme  certain  pays les pokemon  sont totem des enfants_

_conan :  pokemon totem_

_chicanory  finis  préparé   le repas : oui une obassa  qui ma dit  ça  quand elle était  petite  dans  son village    chaque enfant à son pokemon leur tradition veut que le enfant  soit chaque enfant son 1 er  est un pokemon totem  elle  dit    le pokemon totem de enfants  est   un pokemon qui est lien   avec un enfant un lien magique et invisible   ce pokemon est  une sorte ange gardien à l'enfant il mission de le protégé de tout les danger le pokemon veiller sur son ou sa dresseuse  sois toujours bien elle ma dit  ça quand j’ai eu mon 1 er pokemon_

_conan: c'est qui ton 1 er pokemon chicanory san_

_chicanory  designer  son 1er pokemon  : mon 1 er pokemon est dibou  et dibou tu dors  tu aura pas dîner alors sort  de la_

_brindibou   dors dans le sac de son dresseur : brindi_

_conan: il à pas l'air  d'avoir entendu_

_chicanory  :  rosa  réveille ce fainéant oblige s’entraîne pour notre prochain badge_

_roselia obéit roselia : roselia_

_conan caresser poussifeu : war  tu a  deja 4 pokemon   chicanory san   qui est ton 2 éme pokemon_

_chicanory servit une assiette conan:  rosa  n°2  pokemon plante et poison   puis  sendy  un   pokemon feu et pour finir mon nouveau pokemon  récemment attraper  tortipousse un pokemon plante  et toi conan kun  tu as seulement ichuna les ami à tables_

_conan fais sorti  son  pokemon :  non  j’ai   un  2 éme pokemon   nashu    viens dîner avec nous_

_draco  sorti :  : draco_

_chicanory : sukke il beau  ton draco  tu as de al chance d'avoir attraper draco_

_conan  servit dîner  à ces pokemon  dans leur bol caresser  son  draco  :en  fait  nashu  je l'es attraper   il était  mini draco     il y à quelque  jours_

_chicanory : alors il viens  d'évoluer  en draco  donc  il te manque une  évolution   après celui de draco   quand est ce il à évoluer_

_conan: aujourd’hui  en fessant  un combat de pokemon eau   avec un autre pokemon   qui l'avais blessé nashu voici chicanory san il va voyager avec nous sois gentille  amis avec ces pokemon  et chicanory san_

_chicanory  :   kawaii  nashu   de conan  c'est cool  fessant tous équipe pour le voyage entre amis  conan kun  les amis  pokemon    si on dînais  ensemble  dans la joie  et bonne humeur  ente amis  itadaikaimasu  les amis draco  adore les caresse: draco_

_pikachu  :pikachu_

_poussifeu  : poussifeu_

_roselia: roselia_

_tortipousse : tortipousse pousse_

_brindibou brindi_

_conan : itadaikaimasu les amis_  

à suire..........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_chapitre 7_ **

_**Plus tard le lendemain  sacha   qui était parti   à la rechercher   de conan  il va rencontré  en personne Hiroki   puis retrouveront plus tard     conan t  son ami chicayo qui on repris la route pour l'instant on réussi semer  ces   hommes  qui semble intéresser par conan  .** _

_**hiroki sur   Dracarmain   survole la foret à la recherche de conan  vu une attaque  tonnerre au loin  :oh en dirais une attaque tonnerre   ikkou rai  allons voir   la bas  si c'est pas conan  et son pikachu** _

_**draccarmain : dracar** _

_**min plus tard** _

_**sacha  attpéra des  fruit  tomba avec   pikachu   : bien joué  mon  pikachu** _

_**pikachu mangé   une pomme  : pikachu** _

_**hiroki  arrivé  derrière sacha  :  tu es mignon pikachu tu ressemble à un pikachu je connais** _

_**pikachu  :pika   pika** _

_**sacha se retourne voir   hiroki: ale  vous êtes   pas hiroki san  le cousin de conan kun** _

_**hiroki :  ouais  c'est moi   enchanté de rencontré  enfin sacha  kun  tu as un très beau pikachu** _

_**sacha : aligata   hiroki  moi de meme enchanté de vous rencontré  demo on devais vous rejoindre  pourquoi vous étés la** _

_**hiroki  : hier j'ai rappeler conan  au centre pokemon  pour  dire à conan j’ai oublier de lui dire j'ai  fais  livre un colis de sa soeur   lui envoyé  au centre pokemon l’infirmière Joëlle ma dit  conan n'est  plus au centre Pokemon il est introuvable  demo à mon arrivé   héléna  chan et Emilie chan  m'on dit  t es parti  toi aussi   en survolant la foret j’ai vu l’attaque tonnerre  de ton  pikachu  je pensais c'est conan  j'avais oublier tu as aussi un  pikachu** _

_**sacha  : en survolant   la foret** _

_**hiroki: oui avec une de mes  pokemon monture et partenaire tu sais   que ça  se;** _ _**moi** _

_**hiroki p cousin  pense que   les m.i.b le trouverons facilement  à cet endroit:ah je vois   c'est vrai il est protecteur avec sa famille   mas   il ces médicament  ça ira** _

_**sacha  : ano hir**_ _**oki san** _

_**hroaki: nan** _ _**i  sacha kun** _

_**sacha  :  euh  en fait  c'est moi qui   à ces médicament   j'était meme parti à la pharmacie   prendre de nouveaux  médicament pour lui j'ai aussi sa carte** _

_**hiroki: ah bon je croyais  conan sait   gérer ces médicament** _

_**sacha  : euh au début il les avais  s sur lui mais Emile  chan  la  vu prendre   trop  conan kun voulais  prendre  un peu trop** _ _**plus trop souvent  pour   eviter il prendre dose non autorisé  je garde avec moi les médicaments** _

_**hiroki  p  qu'es tu fais    cousin  ne dit pas que te sert de médicaments pour  te droguer  : tu as bien fais  il faut respecter   dosé donné** _ _**de heure combien prend** _

_**sacha  :  tout  le 6 voir 8 h 3 fois par  jours** _

_**hiroki : quelle à l'heure  il pris    le dernier de médicaments** _

_**sacha:   ben le dernier fois je lui donné  c'était avant le déjeuner de hier    normalement   avant  de dormir  je lui donner  le dernier** _

_**hiroki: je vois   à cette heur ci les médicament ne font plus effet il  va  en avoir besoin  trouvons conan pour il obtiens ces médicaments   prend ceci  avec tu pourra me contacter  si tu trouve conan avant moi  pour me prévenir  ue  conan est avec toi**_

_**sacha  : euh  ben ok hiroki san  u'allez vous faire** _

_**hiroki: chercher conan de mon coté avec  mes pokemon   je vais contenue   survoler la foret  recherche d'indice    de son passage  je vais ves l'oust toi  continue tes recherche conan niveau r sur   le sol** _

_**sacha  :  d'accord  hiroki san  viens pikachu  allons continuer recherche  conan kun  t  ichuna** _

_**pika** _ _**chu:  de sacha monté sur son dresseur:   pikachu** _

_**entre temps à la fin d e la grotte** _

_**conan éternuer: atchoum** _

_**chicayo : conan kun tu as pris froid n dirais** _

_**conan : genki chikanori san  je crois on parle de moi** _

_**chicayo :  oh je vois  mitte cona kun  je vois  la lumière  las bas je crois on trouver la sorti** _

_**conan  : ben j’espère  c'est la bon  ou devais  marché arrivé** _

_**chicayo  allé  voir la sorti  pour voir une belle  vue  : sukke    c'est   cool comme vue  Conan kun c'est la sorti  on avais raison de prendre l tunnel  on à pu  leur échappe monter sur sket avec conan** _

_**conan  monter sur son sket rejoint chicanori : ça va pas durer  alors ferais mieux de pas traîner trop ici  il nous retrouveronts  ikkou chicanory san monte avec moi on ira plus vite    sut** _

_**chicayo :ok  mais  tu es sur c'st une bon idée   tu es bléssé** _

**_Conan_ ** _**: j'ne suas rien mais ça va nous permettre de gagner du temps pour nous semer  les ojissan  qui me chercher de l'autre coté au moins pas pour on atteindre la ville  pour   être en sécurité** _

_**chicayo   :ben  tu as pas tord  une fois en ville en profitera pour faire des provision   pour nous  continuer voyage** _

_**conan  :** _ **_OK_ **

_******************* à l'entré  de la grotte  ***************** _

__

_**un complice:  j'ai rien de mon coté aucune trace de l'enfant et son pikachu** _

_**un autre complice : moi pareille** _

_**le dernier :moi pareille mai c'est bizarre un  gosse blessé disparation  dans la foret** _

_**l'homme  : il ne peut pas disparaître  à moins il à pus trouvé un endroit pour se  cacher  si il nous à repéré** _

_**un complice montre la grotte   derrière le chef  :une cachette comme cette gr** _

_**le complice : hein mais   une grotte  c'est  un endroit effrayant    et dangereux pour un enfant** _

_**le chef  :: ya  il  raison les enfants sont souvent curieux  il à pu vouloir explore la grotte** _

_**un complice ; puis accompagné de  son pikachu qui serais pour l'aider en ca ou   il peut  obtenir des amis Pokemon  dans ce  genre de d'endroit**_

_**le hef :  ben on va utiliser  ceci   a va etre utile** _

_**un complice c'est quoi** _

_**l'homme :un voltmètre  ça détectera  l’électricité dans l'air   pikachu est un pokemon électrique si il à utiliser un attaquer  on saura   avec le voltmetre   qui  mettre un bip  à  un  dose anormale  électricité comme une attaque  de pikachu  plus on sera  se rapprocher plus le bip sera  puissant** _

_**un complice: obtenir  ce gamin  t son pikachu plus vite** _

_**un complice  :chef  est  trop   fort intelligent   j'aurais jamais pensé à ça   c'est une bonne idée** _

_**le chef : pour cela je suis chef  allons inspecter cette grotte** _

_**dans la** _ _**grotte** _

_**un complice  : chef  il y à un  campement  par la** _

_**un complice   qui tiens e voltmètre : bip bip   bip  chef  en dirais  il y à de électricité dans l'air** _

_**l'homme examine autour sourit : je crois on trouvé le campement  de notre cible il à du s’arrête ici hier soir   pour  la nuit   et ce feu de camps etain prouve qu'il était la  encore  ce matin     donc  il à du  reprendre route après son** _ **_réveil_ **

_**un complice : chef  il y à  6 tunnel  par la** _

_**l'homme aller voir   :  6 tunnel donc 1 doit mener à la sortit  de l'autre coté de cette grotte** _

_**un complice : ce qui signifie on va explorer  les tunnel  si on oit tiens le gamin** _

_**l'homme : ya   on va suivre le voltmètre  on ira plus vite  avec  voltmètre plutôt que  faire  chacun tunnel** _

_**2 h 37 plus tard    retrouver conan son nouveau compagnon de voyage** _

_**saha   : pikachu  je pensais pas  conan kun serais si rapide avec es blessure   je les sous estimé** _

_**pikachu de  sacha :pikachu pika** _

_**eledenne   revenu   : ele eledenne  '** _

_**sacha  : eledenne tu as troué conan kun** _

_**eledenne  signe de oui: ele  eledenne  ele** _

_**sacha se presse  pour suivre   son pokemon   : ok  bon travail eledenne   montre moi le chemin  eledenne  i** _

_**ikkou pikachu retrouvons conan kun** _

_**eledenne  reparti  vers la direction conan: élédenne** _

_**15 min plus tard** _

_**chicayo : conan kun fessant une pause tu es fatigué** _

_**conan est   fatigué et douleur:  on à pas temps  chicanori san   j'ai sentiment  il sont derrière nous   on  est pas en sécurité   ici  faut on atteint la ville  vite** _

_**chicayo   regarde sa montre puis  secouer sa gourde  d'eau: oui mais toi  c'est pas sur tu arrive atteindre   la ville  avant il nous rattraper   tu  es  dans un sale état   on plus  ça fais 5 h  on marche  il faut on s’arrête pour reprendre de force  en plus on à plus d'eau  avec  cette chaleur   tu pourrais   manquer plus d’énergie  tu es deja  tout rouge   si seulement  j'avais pensé acheter  plus de chose avant de partir** _

_**conan: acheter  quoi tu as  deja  l'air d'etre bien équipé  chicanory san** _

_**chicayo:  peut être pour  faire mon flm   oui mais   j'ai presque plus de  médicament  de nourriture  pokemon   j’ai zapper  de prendre des provision pour moi   je pensais que m’entraîner    e faire mon film   et me préparer** _ _**pour le concours** _

_**conan: hein    film concours  je croyais tu participe ligue pokemon puisse que tua s dit tu va   défier le champion de la ville** _

_**chicayo : ah gomen conan kun  j 'aurais  du te   dire  mon rêve à moi est devenir   un acteur  pokemon   faire des film   avec mes pokemon   défier les champion c'est uniquement pour faire ma collection des badge  et participer au concours me permet  de entraîner faire  un  spectacle devant   un public mais gagner des ruban et des badge c'est aussi cool** _

_**conan: tu as deja gagné  des   ruban et  badge** _

_**chicayo montre ces badge et son ruban  : oui  j’ai gagné  3 badges  et  1 ruban au dernier concours j’ai participer** _

_**conan : alors demo  tu participe pas au concours de fontaine  ville chicanory sa** _

_**chicanori : j'en sais rien   c'est dans  3 semaine environ  je pense d'ici  la j'aurais obtenu mon 4 éme badge  et de nouveau pokemon pour mon équipe et préparer un nouveau film pour mon blog** _

_**conan p chicanory kun   il veut être acteur tiens ça me donne une idée pour échapper   à mes poursuivant: ne   chicanori san   est ce que tu as  des déguisement  avec toi  pour humain** _

_**chicanori :oui    pourquoi tu demande** _

_**conan: tu veut bien on se déguise  pour  semer eux** _

_**chicanori déguiser pour semer eux  ah j'ai compri** s_ _**oui  d'accord   je peut prêter des déguisement  conan kun** _

_**conan   : oui  je veut bien aligata chicanory san   de m'aider** _

_**chicayo : bestuni conan kun nous somme amis maintenant** _

_**min plus plus tard  sacha  rejoint les garçon   en suivant ichuna  : conan kun  enfin je te trouve**_

**_Conan_ ** _**et chicayo qui  se prépare un déguisement  :  ah  sacha  san** _

_**conan:sacha  san comment tu ma trouvé** _

_**sacha  :    ton ichuna  passer par la   on la suivi  ale   tu es pas le bouya de hier  de la cafétéria du centre pokemon   qui à parler à héléna chan du concours** _

_**chicayo : hai sacha  san    ohayo sacha  san je suis Chicayo Naomasa** _

_**conan : sacha   san chicayo san  va aussi dans la ville ou nous allons  il veut voyager avec  moi  je veut dire avec  nous  ça te dérange pas** _

_**sacha  : non pas du tout  plus on est fou plus c'est amusant   de voyager entre ami ravi  de rencontre chicayo kun  bienvenu dans notre équipe tu es bienvenu  pour  voyager ensemble** _

_**pikachu de sacha :pikachu** _

****_**chicayo: aligata   sacha san** _

_**sacha  : vous faite quoi tout  les 2  conan pourquoi tu es parti   sans   m'attendre** _

_**conan  soupir  pis explique  la situation à sacha   et à chicanori  pendant quelque min** _

_**sacha  :soca je comprend pourquoi ton cousin est ici** _

_**conan : quoi mon cousin est ici  sacha san tu es sur** _

_**sacha : ouai je l'es  vue en personne  il à dit  avoir appeler hier    tu était deja partit   il à oublier te dire ta neechan  ta envoyé un colis pour toi   il devais t'attendre au centre pokemon  l’infirmière Joëlle  lui appris que tu es   plus au centre pokemon inquiet il venu  te chercher** _

_**conan  soupire défaite  :pff je suis fichu mes parents arrivé   et hiroki  me recherche  il doit pas être content je vais finir la bas  par am faute** _

_**chicayo  :mais  si tu lui explique il   peut  t'aider** _

_**conan : j'en sait rien  hiroki en colère est  assez effrayant   souvent je les vu  il ressemble à mon tossa   il  est flippant   en plus il est  très  intelligent    pas  drôle** _

_**sacha  : ben de tout le cas on  ferais  mieux  d'aller  en ville   il y  un on  restaurant  et  un hôtel on pourra  se restaurer  toit conan kun prendre un peu de repos   tuas  en besoin** _

_**conan: d'accord   sacha  san** _

_**chicayo : moi je suis pour    ce programme** _

_**pikachu de  conan :pika pikachu** _

_**pikachu de sacha   :pikachu** _

_**sacha met conan sur son dos allons   y  tous ensemble on route  les amis    conan kun  je vais te porte tu pourra te reposer** _

_**conan  : rougi  euh d'accord   sacha  san** _

_**chicayo je vais  vous aider  conan kun   laisse moi porte tes affaire** _

_**conan  : euh tu es pas obligé   chicayo san   chicayo  : t’inquiète pas conan kun nous somme amis   les amis c'et pour s'aider  je prendre soin de ce qui m'appartient pas** _

_**sacha donné la carte   à conan kun  conan kun  voici ta carte    til te sera  utile    pour tes aventures** _

_**conan :aligata sacha  san** _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 8_ **

_**3 h  plus tard   retrouvons  conan  et ces   compagnon  de voyage    et les pokemon  en ville  dans un hôtel avec hiroki** _

**_sacha    arrivé avec   des  sac de repas  : ben content on soit arrivé  avec cette pluie   au moins lesplus jeune sont pas sous la pluie_ **

**_pikachu de sacha :pikachu_ **

_**hiroki vue  sacha   :ah  sacha  kun j’ai eu ton message   tu as trouve mon cousin  comment il va** _

**_sacha  :  hai hiroki san    je l'es trouvé   il va  bien   il est  un fatigué   mais je pense il ira  bien_ **

**_hiroki : tu  laissé tout seul tu as pas peur il  t'échappe encore_ **

_**sacha  : 3 de mes  pokemon le surveille lui et chikayo kun  lui tien compagnie   quand je suis sorti  cherché  le repas  il  dormais** _

_**hiroki : chicayo  kun** _

_**sacha  : un ami de conan kun et lui  on dit il  veut voyager ensemble  comme il va  dans la meme direction que nous   je les trouvé avec conan kun** _

_**hiroki: hé bien il  en à perdu temps pour trouver un nouveau compagnon de voyage   mon   cousin dans la chambre des garçon** _

_**sacha et hiroki  entre :tadaima** _

_**conan et chicayo  :okaeri** _

_**sacha  : tiens conan kun tu es réveillé** _

_**conan se rhabillé  en vitesse rougissant  nerveux    : euh  je  me suis réveillé il y pas longtemps   euh  ohayo hiroki nichan  je pensais pas  tu serais venu ici** _

_**hiroki observer les garçons  : konichiwa les  garçon** _

_**chicayo  sur son ordinateur: konichiwa nissan** _

_**hiroki: toi conan  tu as don  de faire  des   bêtise  et faire peur    à ceux qui te t'entoure   je peut savoir   tu fais quoi avec ton plâtre** _

_**conan qui    remet  sa brassière   rougi  : euh  gomen nasai  hiroki nichan   je voulais pas t’inquiéter ni  faire  avoir des problème ni faire problème  à sacha  san** _

_**sacha    : hiroki je pense conan kun à paniquer    quand tu lui a dit** **vont arrivé**_

_**chikayo : hiroki nissan en plus tuas  donné à conan kun  que  2 jours 1/2  pour te rejoindre** _

_**hiroki: je vois pas pourquoi tu serais   paniqué  conan  il veut juste faire une visite  pour  voir leur fils rien d'autre** _

_**conan triste  regard ces pied    je sais  bien  hiroki nichan mais   tossa découvre je voyage pas avec toi   mais avec sacha  san  et en plus je suis blessé   c'est juste que   je en voulais trouver une idée pour  pas tu  me vois  avec ça      pour tossa m'envoie pas la bas   il voit  je me suis blessé il  c'est am faut parce que je t'es pas attendu   je suis** _

_**hiroaki   niveau  de conan  : baka   pour beaucoup de chose  conan   plutôt de fuir   tu aurais du m'en parler   1/2 soi je savais tu es  que tu es bléssé   je me serais   arranger   j'aurais te jamais laissé  2 jours c'est nullement ta faute si je suis arrivé en retard  je suis responsable de toi   je suis   la pour veillé sur toi meme ci   tu arrive blessé   je veillerais toujours tu soit bien tu sais meme en voyage pokemon  on peut se blesser  on ne sort pas forcément indemne   meme moi je m blesse  dans mon voyage  tu as des problème tu peut venir me voir   je suis pour t'aider  pas seulement pour  t'aider apprendre    sur   les pokemon   mais  en tant que ton aîné  il est aussi de mon devoir  te  monter que  un voyage  n'est qu'une expérience  amusante  qui sert à faire de   rêve   d'aventure     meme ci  ça peut prendre tournure  de blessure   c'est pas grave  ça reste amusant    et  encore plus avec des amis    qui  te sert de compagnon de voyage   ne t’inquiète pas    tu pourra voyager  je parlerais à occhan   je lui expliquerais    p de tout façon   je vais   devoir lui expliquer    tout ou tard  la il serais  la vérité  surtout lui**_

_**quelque heure lendemain  plus tard  conan  sacha   chicayo   arrivé à l'appartement de hiroki conan rencontre la fiancé de    son cousin** _

_**hiroki entre avec ces invité : tadaima** _

_**conan :ne hiroki nichan pourquoi tu as dit tadaima  il y à personne ici** _

_**hiroki rougi un peu :: si normalement l y à  ma colocataire  ben je paris  elle encore sur  son  ordi avec  son Emission préféré  elle impatiente de te rencontré conan  elle va t'adorer   voir   venez  mina  je vos fais visiter   mon chez moi voici le salon  j'ai était sur  elle est la** _

_**tara   regarde son émission pokemon    avec des écouteur   vu le s garçon se presse   les accueillir   ;okaeri hiro okaeri les kawaii boys    okaeri   beau gosse  je suis Tara     Yushida   je vous souhaite bienvenu  comment appelé  les  boys** _

_**conan  lâché  un  petit  aie  du câlin de  tara  :itai  vous faite mal tara oneesan** _

_**hiroki:  doucement   tara   faudrait pas tu   blesse plus   mon cousin   tara  voici les  amis  il vont rester avec nous quelque jours** _

_**tara  : gomen je veut s te blessé cona kun     quand à vous  les boys  vous êtes okaeri     rester autan que voulez    vous êtes okaeri** _

_**chicayo  présenté  joue rougi::konichiwa oneesan   je suis chicayo naomasa tara oneesan tu es très jolie** _

_**sacha: konichiwa  moi c'est sacha   ketchum de bourg pal**_ _**ette aligata de nous recevoir chez vous** _

_**tara   : plaisir de vous avoir comme invité    chicayo   kun  sacha  kun   et  conan kun hiro ton père appelle   il veut que tu le rappelle** _

_**hiroki:je ferais ça plus tard  aligata  tara  sacha kun et les garçon venez je vous montre votre chambre** _

_**sacha et les garçon  : hai  hiroki (san ,nichan)** _

_************************************plus tard  les kudou  arrivé  au cabinet du sensei************************************ _

_**hiroki   refais le plâtre de conan  :  conan    tache de plus toucher à ton plâtre** _

_**conan  assit  sur le lit médicale refaire son plâtre par son cousin:  hai hiroki nichan  mais  ça me gratte  puis c'est nul les plâtres on peut rien faire** _

_**hiroki  :  oui mais c'est pour ton bras guéri mieux   on ta mis le plâtre pas pour plaisir quand tu sera guéri tu sera   libéré de l'avoir en attendant tu reste   avec  jusque à ta guérison** _

_**conan: dit  hiroki nichan pourquoi tu avais les clé  du cabine du sensei** _

_**tara  qui aide hiroki  : hiroki est un  sensei   c'est son cabinet** _

_**conan: hein tu es sensei hiroki nichan** _

_**hiroki: pas exactement  je suis seulement  un apprenti  sensei  si tu  tu préféré je suis  en  3 éme année  de médecine  pokemon** _

_**conan  : tu  étudie la médecine  Pokemon pour soigner les Pokemon** _

_**hiroki  :  ben  j’ai pas   encore choisi  ma specialité   je ne sais pas trop si je vais faire sensei pokemon ou   humain** _

_**conan :pourquoi  tu as un cabinet si tu as pas choisit** _

_**hiroki  :  c'est pas vraiment mon cabinet    en fait  je remplace un sensei    j'ai fais   des stage avec  lui   il y à quelque temps    puis il m’appeler    un jours il  parti   quelque temps   il des   raison   familial   qui la fais partir  comme    il trouve je suis sérieux   et doué  dans mon travail il ma demander de le remplacer  jusque à son retour  je soigne pokemon et leur dresseur pour l'instant   si je suis** _ _**pas sur  de un diagnostique** **je  lui demande son avis  ou  je peut envoyé à l’hôpital   pour  se faire soigner   sensei pense  en gérant ces patients  me fais de l’expérience de l'argent pour financer mes projets  avant tout je reste un dresseur rde pokemon   ça je suis sur   ça ne changera jamais**_

_**tara  : hiro   est   très doué pour soigner  le pokemon   et   il   aussi   bon pour soigner les gens** _

_**toc toc toc** _

_**tara  ouvrit   : hai    que eut ton faire pour vous** _

_**yusako:: oh gomen  on ma dit  je peut trouver hiroki  ici** _

_**conan  reconnu  son  père  :tossa est ici** _ _**oh non je veut pas il me voit** _

_**hiroki  finit   chuchoter conan  :  calme toi    ça va aller   fais moi confiance je géré  la situation reste ici je vais voir    ochan** _

**_Conan_ ** _**signe de oui meme ci il pas rassuré** _

_**tara  :   euh oui vous êtes qui ojissan  pour  je puises  prévenir hiroki kun  de votre présence** _

_**yusako: je suis** _

_**hiroki  rejoint :  occhan es deja arrivé  je pensais pas te voir   maintenant tu aurais du appellr je t'aurais attendu  chez moi** _

_**yusako : gomen hiro  de te déranger dans on travail il y à  attendre ici  on ma dit tu est présent ici  ben ta tante voulais voir ou tu travaille** _

_**hiroki: ohayo tante yuki les cousine okaeri à hoenne** _

_**les neechan de** _ **_Conan:    ohayo cousin   hiro_ **

_**yukiko enlacer son neveu  : konichiwa mon neveu  tu  es  toujours aussi kawaii mais  tu encore grandit   depuis la dernière fois  tu dépasse ton oncle** _

_**hiroki   rougit : ah  oui je sais  okassa  dit al meme chose   je dépasse  aussi un peu tossa  ben je pense le basket  je jouais quand j'était petit il est pour beaucoup de chose demo   je pensais vous serez venu   le weekend  pas un jeudi** _

_**yukiko   : cousin tu as  oublier   demain c'est férié   lundi neechan est en vacance scolaire** _

_**hiroki  : ah  deja les vacance escalier  ben  j’ai zapper ça ben  ça fais un moment je regard pas  mon calendrier pour   je ne vois pas vraiment différence meme que  petit ça ressemble un jour normal** _

_**yumiko : sauf il y à pas école    pendant les vacance  ça c'est cool** _

_**hiroki : sur  les vacances est amusant** _

_**conan  entendu  par micro posé sur hiroki: deja les vacance  oh zut je dois appeler haibara  san     elle va me tuer  si je l'appelle pas** _

_**yukiko  :    il est ou cona n  hiro** _

_**hiroki  : euh il est allé jouer avec des amis  et des pokemon** _

_**yukiko  : dommage je ne sais   lui faire la surprise    le voir  avec toi** _

_**hiroki  : ben tu fera ta surprise plus tard   je  sais  vous pouvez aller visiter la ville je vous rejoint dans 1 h   environ  en attendant je finis mon travail   tante yuki occhan   ensuite je vous emmenerais chez moi** _

_**yukiko  sorti avec la poussette: pourquoi pas  c'est une très bonne idée  hiro on va pas te déranger  dans ton travail  plus   venez les filles on va voir les magasin vendu  yusa tu viens** _

_**yumiko pris la main de  sa  cadette  : viens neechan** _

 

 _**yusako :   j'a**  _ _**rive yuki allez  y  je vous rejoint hiro je peut te parler** _

_**hiroaki : plus tard  occhan  je suis occupé    j'ai un travail à finir pour mon patron je dos lui  donner ce soir** _

_**yusako: bon plus tard   faut  on parle     tout 'est bien passé avec conan** _

_**hiroaki:  on peut  dire   c'est  pas toujours facile   mais oui  tout se passe bien   il y à tout les filles qui le trouve kawaii** _

_**yusako  :comment  ça   pas toujours facile** _

_**hiroki   :  j'ai comme impression  il perdu morale il pense  pas comme  celui que je connais il crois tout est sa faute    en fait je crois    surtout il  très parano** _

_**yusako: parano c'est pas nouveau  depuis  il croisé ces personne il    augmenter  en parano   mais à part sa parano   tu as rien remarquer** _

_**hiroki   : qui il est   un vrai gamin     plus que d'habitue   sérieusement occhan   conan  semble croire pour vous débarrasser de quelqu’un comme lui que personne veut   parce que il est pas normal ire   que  personne veut de lui     on va  l’abandonné nous perdons notre temps   personne peut l'aider  li crois  toi   et tante yuki   vous voulez plus de lui  alors vous  l’abandonné  vu le voyage  est un prétexte  dit  tu fera   pas ça à mon  cousin** _

_**yusako: bien sur que non hiro tout  ce que  on veut  c'est  il soit  vivre  heureux  on fait tout notre possible pour lui changer les idée  ce voyage avec toi est seulement but  qui se trouve de nouveau  rêve    nullement intention de l'abandonné   il est il restera toujours notre fils    on aime qu'importe sa taille  ce voyage  lui fera du  bien pour trouver de nouveau rêve  il   trouve sourire** _

_**hiroaki: ben on dirais bien ça ne marche pas   ça  fais l'effet contraire sur conan** _

_**yusako: je lui parleras je finirais bien par trouver une solution pour il retrouve  son sourire pour sa mère  voit notre fils sourit heureux** _

_**plus tard chez hiroki  conan ne eut pas se cacher   comme il crois   pourvoir   fuir ces parents   ben pas de chance  avec sa cadette  surtout yusako à vu conan sortir du cabinet**_ _**avec tara** _

_**conan: tara san dit  tu connais  comment   hiroki  nichan** _

_**tara : en fait  hiroki   ma aidé   il y à   7 ans  un jour je   me promenais avec  mon pokemon   puis j’ai vu  un  kawaiii pokemon je voulais    l’attraper  j’ai pas réussi    en plus   il  vais  réussi  blesse mon pokemon   je  m’inquiète je cherchais le centre Pokemon le plus proche   un des pokemon de hiroki m'es entré dedans  ensuite hiroki    san venu  s'excuser   car il s'entrainais   il vu  mon pokemon est mal en point il à alors proposer de m'aider  il pris mon pokemon   il à soigné     après    mon pokemon allais   mieux  après un peu de repos  il  allais   très bien  j'ai   soulagé  mon pokemon est plus en danger  hiroki  et moi ensuite   on c'est rendu au centre pokemon  pour faire vérifier ces pokemon  par infirmerie jolie   en  la  on est arrivé  en pleine situation d'urgence plein de dresseur   avis  des pokemon blessé   qui agissait bizarre    hiroki  san proposer alors de aider infirmière Joëlle qui était débordé  on  assiste l’infirmier**_ **_Joëlle_ ** _**jusque à la fin de la crise   infirmière Joëlle   a vu les Pokemon  de hiroaki san il est  pleine forme   et excellente santé  puis hiroki san   repartije trouvais si cool   alors   je lui demander si on peut voyager ensemble    il ma ignorer  complètement** _

_**conan : il voulais pas tu voyage avec lui** _

_**tara : ben il à pas dit non  plus     en fait hiroki san n'est pas  le garçon bavard  il avance   en fessant  croire  il m'ignore   mais  quelque part il veiller sur moi**_ _**chicayo  : hein on dirais   il  fais timide   avec toi** _

_**conan:ma neechan dit   les garçon qui fais  mystérieuse devant une fille    est une  preuve  il la trouve jolie ça marche pour séductrice une fille** _

_**tara  : en fait  c'est vrai   que c'est  intriguant ce coté mystérieux  mais je crois surtout  il  voulais je viens avec lui il ose pas demander  je me suis rendu compte nait  il me suivait depuis plusieurs jours je lui demander   si veut pas voyager avec moi pourquoi l me suit    il ma ignorer  puis  essayé de faire croire c'est un hasard ma meilleure amie   alors à une é pour être**   **fixé  sur ces  intention alors  un jour   j’ai essayé   attrapé un nouveau pokemon   je perdais   encore    conte le pokemon je perd   espoir   alors hiroaki  et son pokemon   on battu le pokemon puis   il attrapé  il parti sans dire une mots  plus tard  devant ma tente dans nu panier   il y avais la pokeball et   une poésies     de la nourriture pokemon  et des  fruit  des fleur il  avais les pokemon  je voulais attrapé  il  mis  abandon pas facilement    fais confiance à ton pokemon   la fois suivante   je sais pas  m'avais    cette phrase  ma aidé   attrapé un nouveau pokemon  ma meilleure amie  ma dire  il veut   jouer  un sorte ange gardien pour moi  à chaque fois  je vois  c'est un hasard    d’après lui on va meme endroit   c'est vrai  j'ai trouve mignon   sa technique en meme temps flippant je trouve toujours un panier avec des cadeau  à mes campement et des fleur**_

_**chicayo : tu as fais quoi pour il voyage avec toi après** _

_**tara   :alors  je  lui fais comprend  sois il voyage  avec nous sois il arrête de me suivre  ont tricheur    dans notre combat    hiroki  kun  c'est mis devant moi avec  tout son équipe pokemon  il entouras  le  méchant*dresseur   ensuite il   défier le dresseur il lui à fichue  une  raclé   tout ces pokemon   on perdu le match contre ceux de hiroki san il  nous à regardé   il ma traité d'idiote   puis   sort j'était sur le nerf j'avais  envie de lui dire ma façon**_

_**de pensé   il monter sa tente en m'ignorant  en se moquant de moi  il  à dit tu me soûle  en dirais ma neechan   il pris mes pokemon  les soigner donner   des baie  et nourriture pokemon lendemain il veut me réveillé   avec un siffle   silence   vous   faire  ce que je dit il c'est mis mode entraîneur il nous à coché  jusque il estime  on reste    puis   après on voyage ensemble on observant   j’ai appris beaucoup de chose   avec lui   c'est comme ça on c'est connu  hiroki sa et moi** _

_**conan p  cousin il  fais une stratégie   à la tossa  en dirais bien ça fonctionne sur toute les filles** _

_**chicayo : super cool hiroki san  joue le super héros**_

_**pikachu  de conan passé dans un couloir vu par  la cadette de conan** _

_**cadette de    conan vu pikachu:   yatta ichuna   est la  elle sort suivre   pikachu** _

_**yukiko : ichuna conan   est rentrer conan  va rentrer  alors que je suis impatient  de   le voir** _

_**hiroki  emmené  yumi  avec lui   : hein  euh  je dois aller j'arrive tout de suite** _

_**yusako sourcillé   p  j'ai comme impression il se passe quelle chose avec hiro** _

_**dans le couloirs** _

_**yumiko: nani tu veut je suis faire complice qu'est qui passe   enfin** _

_**hiroki: écoute  j'ai besoin de ton aide  pour gagner du temps** _

_**yumiko: ah non pas question je suis faire complice** _

_**hiroki  : conan  ne veut pas voir  tes parents  écoute** _

_**yumiko  :  hiro  qu'est que tu veut  dire  tu me dit ce qui se passe ou je ne t'aide pas    il hors de question je ment mes parents    si tu veut mon aide** _

_**hiroki: ok suis moi je vais te montrer  mais  pas un mot à tes parents** _

_**yumiko  : bon j'ai pas choix** _

_**yusako suit  discrètement  bonne vue   p bien    que cache tu  mon neveu** _

_**hiroki  r : conan n'est la avec  tara   et   son ami** _

_**yumiko : tara  c'est qui  elle hiro** _

_**hiro   :  euh c’est  une amie  chut  si te plait   je prefere pas  matte yumi** _

_**yumiko entre dans piece   : vu chicayo: kawaii    tu  es trop mignon   tout comme bouya** _

_**chicayo  surpris rougis  : euh c'est qui elle** _

_**conan  palis   essayé de   se cacher : oh non  pas  yumi neechan  hiroki nichan tu as promis** _

_**hiro  : gomen cousin mais j'a pas  choix   ta cadette vu pikachu  passer  j’ai du improviser  face   à tes parents yumi peut nous aider** _

_**conan   : yumi  elle va me balancer  à mes parents** _

_**yumiko   derrière son cadet : ben merci   je te signale je ne tes jamais balancé ton escapade solitaire sans hiro peut être j'aurais du    faire pour voir ton état    baka conan  en plus  tu fais** _ _**des rumeurs  sur mon dos** _

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_ch 8 parti 2_ **

**_conan : non  yumi neechan si te plait  gomen nasai ne me dénonce pas je peut faire tout ce que tu veut   si te plait yumi neechan_ **

_**yumiko   : laisse moi réfléchir à ta proposition** _

_**conan   : neechan si je   fais ce que tu veut  pensait   1 semaine   sans me plaindre en échange** _

_**yumiko sourit  : contre mon silence  je te  demande   de  participer à mon spectacle  avec tes pokemon +   tu t'occupe de neechan    pendant tout les vacance** _

_**conan:  neechan  hein tu  veut pas   dire je m'occupe de la casse oreille quand meme    pas avec mon état  quand meme** _

_**yumiko  : non je parle akiko   neechan tu va la surveillé  jouer avec elle et ces poupées     tout ces jeux   trouver des truc amusant à faire   pour neechan     tu devrais aussi    être à mon service pendant tout les vacance ou alors  je te balance à tossa** _

_**conan : c’est du chantage que tu fais  ta pas droit  non je veut pas** _

_**yumiko :  ça c'est pas moi qui va finir la bas  quand tossa découvrira  tu as  fais une escapade tout seul sans hiro tant  pis pour toi  tu sera tout seul** _

_**conan dégluti : d’accord j'accepte tes condition   si te plait yumi neechan    ne me balance pas  je en veut pas  finir la bas il me trouverons** _

_**18 min plus tard conan   joue avec sa cadette cache cache pikachu en réalité il essaye de se planquer   de cadette  mais les cachette  son  pas nombreuse   sa cadette adore jouer avec ichuna conan  se maudit   entre  son ainé tyran neechan   et sa cadette la cafteuse il   est coincé  mais finit par faire face à son propre père** _

_**cadette de conan   passe cherche  pikachu: ichuna  chan   ou tu es** _

_**conan et son pikachu se cogne sur  son père** **: viens  ichuna on  change de  planque   avant   neechan  ne revient nous trouver  : itai**_

_**pikachu  de Conan :pikachu** _

_**yusako  qui est observation de un tableau intriguant  cogné par conan qui   regarde pas  : fais attention ou tu va   tiens  conan    te voici rentré   je croates hiroki devrais veir te  chercher  à 18 h** _

_**conan  nerveux : ah  euh  konichiwa otossa   ben je suis rentré plus** _ **_tôt_ **

_**yusako: mais bien sur   comme ce midi    tu  es sorti  dans le cabinet  de ton cousin    comme le fais personne esn ville   ta entendu ou vu    ta présence     dans le village   avec hiroki  le fais  que ton ichuna   personne ne la vu avant  hier et aujourd’hui    le fais  que tu  sois   blessé avec un platre  au bras   que depuis tout à l'heure   akiko cherche  ton ichuna    tu me prend pour idiot   conan  alors   ça te dérange pass  de   aller e pension à la fin des vacance scolaire** _

_**conan : non si te plait tossa pas la pension  je ne veut pas y aller    je voulais pas  te prendre pour idiot   je suis sage  tossa ne m'envoie spa sen pension  si te plait** _

_**yusako  sévérement   : conan tu as interet me dire la vérité   tout la vérité    et  des expilcation  sur ton comportementsur comment tu es   ait pour  je e retrouve blessé   essaye  encore  de prendre pour un idiot    u verra bien   si  je suis plaisanter** _

_**Conan dégluti soupirer défaite  nerveux  regarde le sol  triste il fini par dire la véir** _ _**ét à son père    du moin une parti   son pere   est   hn én dedcution  il semble avoir compris   la vérité  tout seul  il à juste confirmer  deduction de son pére   même ci yusako  la reprimandé  pour tout cette histoire   fini  punit    une nouvelle an  fois   étant donné il est vacance scolaire son pere ne va pas l'expédier tout e de suite  en ensonnnil sias aussi l va faire proil basl il pas eu choix non plus   de voir sa mère qui attend avec impatience entendre ces aventure  avec hiroaki** _

_**plus tard  au milieu de la nuit sous le préau     il assit replier sur luitriste   sacha  excisté apr son prochain combat d'arene en avais du amll à dormir   sorti pour   s'entrianenr vu conan il  va luiparler  depuis ces qeulque jours sacha et conan sont devenu ami** _

_**sacha   venu parler avec conan : Conan kun** _

_**conan  replier sur lui triste  sans regarder Sacha  :  hai sacha san** _

_**Sacha: Conan kun    tu es pas censé dormir** _

_**conan  : toi tu dors pas non plus en quoi ça te dérange je dors ou pas**_

_**sacha  : ok  tu marque  un point mais   c'est   que je suis trop  excitée pour diputr l'on prochain match d'arène   ça me rappelle   mon 1 er voyage avec pikachu premier combat   face aux champon d'arene   quand je voyagais avec pierre    ondine et mes autre samis  chaque voyage   chaque fois  je vais affronter un champion d'arene je pouvias aps dormi   mas je n'arrête jamais pas  de pensé   comment   est l'arene commentn   je compate ange on  badge** _

_**Conan : sacha  san   tu fais quoi quand tu es triste  tu comprend pas tes émotion** _

_**sacha  :  ah  ben  souvent  je  m'entraîne   avec mes poekmon ou je   fais une promenade je dois dire perdre contre un champion ou un match important  me  met souvent triste mais   parfois je regarde le ciel  perdu de mes pensées   alors  viens  tout mes pokemon   meme blessé  il venais  vers moi   quand  je suis en colere ou triste   ou autre   émotions  mes pokemon sont toujours la pour veiller sur moi  parfois  je leur demande de rentré  dans leur Pokéball   il refuse d'obéir  pour rester veiller sur moi si je  suis tetu   pikachu  me remait en place les idée    alors en  reardant mes pokemon dans leur yeux  je me sent heureux de les avoir  meme au moment  douleur   comme meilleurs amis**_

_**conan :mas tu fais quoi   tu le gronde pas de pas  t'obeir Sacha san** _

_**sacha : parfois je fais   mais  quand je vois leur regard je comprend malgré   mes erreurs  malgré  notre  défaite   il me font confiance   je veille sur eux  alors  eux aussi  veuille veiller sur moi  il sont aussi triste mais  certain mesute desus   comme paikchu  me faon calin  je ne pouvais pas  sle reprocher désobéir   cetian meme me motive    à aps abandonner de garder confiacnce  meme blesserje les vois pret às'entrianenr alors j'ic ompris nous osmme une equipe    malgré mes erreur malgré  je ne merite pas   mes po**_ _**mo   mais tantn en sera touts ensemble  nous seront toujours  amis  et plus fort  que jamais on  pret   se relever se donner   à fond  pour eusis   et jamais abandonner nos reves    tout mes pokémon  à travers leur yeux  je pouvais voir  leur encouragements leur motivation leur confiance   en moi   leur amour leur passion   certain meme  son né de un oeuf pokemon que j’ai elever    tant on fera confiance tant on  sera p** _ _**décalrer  forfait  pas tant que on se donnera  pas tout le moyen pour gagner la victoire  meme ci il faut apsser par la defaite la tirstese la douleur   pour  arriver à al victoir e** _

_**conan: sacha  san   tu as fais ton 1 voayge pokemon à part   l'attaque rapediic est ce que   tu as   eu des accidents tu finit blesser qui inquiete ta maman** _

_**sacha  : en fait  je crois   plus d'une fois   à ton âge   j'ai faillit mourir je prend  des risques pour sauver mes pokemon  comme la team rocket il  me  harcelais pour voler mon pikachu ben   une fois je suis accroché à leur ballon pret libiré mon pikachu ben  il  on volontaire m fais monter tr shaut leur ballon pour m'empêcher de redescendre  j'ai fiallit tomber je me suis caccorhcer   'javais  mes amis en bas  il on  eu  une i bonne ideé avec  de Pokémon sauvage   les pokemon de amis amis  il m'on  tous   aidé    grace leur   idée j'ai pu redescendre sans blessure grave je crois que à chacun de mes voyages okassa s'inquiète pour moi même si je prends pas de risques je suis sur elle s'inquiète pour moi et se pose la question que fait mon Sacha est ce qu'il va bien Conan kun je crois même si on est une vie normale Quoi en fait notre okassa sera toujours inquiété pour nous**_

_**conan :  Sacha san est ce que tu as des criminelle te fais tu mal** _

_**sacha  : la plus part des  criminelle je pense il save truc  il save faire c'est frimer  se venger sans   forcément être dangereux quoi il en à d'autres il sont meme ci capable de faire du mal à un un être vivant certains comme la team rocket je le comprenai pas    au fond  d'eux  il etai des dresseurs pokemon  parfois sentimentaliste parfois meme il sont venu me demander mon aide   pour les aider    quand il on  été   dépouiller par leur pokmeon par d'uatr ecriminelle plus dnagereux que eux  il était vraiment différent  de  ceux  qui voulais fiare corire  ambition   pretention   ieté   à crir il son mechan  mais  il on   surotut  maour pour leur poakmon  memeci   leur  reve  associe à la team  de criminelles il travaille   c'et moment la  je me suis demander  si vraiment ilserais faire   de tel chose  meme une fois il on été séparés de  leur amis  et leur pokemon comme moi mes amis nos pokemon  je me suis retrouvé  avec  jessi** _

_**conan : tua s fais quoi  ce meomnt la** _

_**sacha   : ben elle me soulais   trop à commander    je l'ignorer même ci elle est une aldutes     elle n’est pas la courageuse   ça c'est sur  à  part  son blabla   avec ces   prétention  je suis une grande actrice tu me doit le respect    plus** _

_**conan  : vraimen elle bizarre pour une actrice** _

_**sacha : Ouais je pense aussi   elle perd jamais occasion de se faire remarquer  par des entré surprenatnn souvent ça mer à nerf   ces   partenaire  son coté pretentionn en plus  selel fais   peur   à ces aprtenare  un jour  ou c'est touvé séparé  elle avec  oi   unde cespokmeon   et un pokmeon d'une demes meilleure mie   on c'ets touvé face  d'autre crimeinelle dnaerux  qu  recherch un  puissnant pokemon  moi  été capturé  apr   lun de ce spersonn les pokemo blessé  cette effrayante  c'est jetté  sur  nnos adversire   elel les à térrasser  ausisvite   que l'éclair   àmai nu  je la vias jamais vu comme ça    ce jour la  je l'es vu  j'ai  compris pourquoi james san  dit ne jamais  al mettre en colere ou te le rerettera tout ta vie  uen chose il faut jamais touché  ces cheveux     et à ces Pokemon préféré** _

_**conan : war en dirais  mon okassa  elle efrayante  en colere meme tossa   ne la met  pas en colère** _

_**sacha  :  ben ceux qui   le font il en sortiront pas indemne face à la fury de jessi   san il on regretter  l'avoir mis en colere  moi j'ai pas trainé quand  elle ma crier   on se barre   en ramasant son pokémon  blessé  mais quand il sont revenus   nouveau me capturé je suis voir jessi san   les  battu tout un à un    puis   dans une falis je suis faillir   tomber  elle ma tenu    de tout ce force   et ma sauver**_

_**coann  : pourqoi elle à fais ça** _

_**sacha : j'en sais pas  elle refuse de me dire pourquoi elle à fais ça  je sais juste   elle   ma  sauvé  la vie    surtout   j'étai deja blessé  à cause de  ceux  qui essayé de me capture** _

_**Conan: pourquoi il voulais te capturer sacha san** _

_**sacha  : ça  je l'ignore   mai s de ce que   j'ai entendu  dire il etait recherche de un pokémon donc je pense  il voulais m'utiliser pour faire appat  pour attraper un pokemon legendaire** _

_**Conan :mais c'est nul de faire ça** _

_**sacha : ouais tu  as raison c'est nul  de leur part mais les chasseur comme celui tu  as croisés  et eux   cible pokémon rare  puissant  et voir légendaire   il hésite pas te blesser  ou  te capturer  j'ai compris   après  ces   episode  la que   les pokemon  legendaire  ou pas  rare ne fais pas confiance au humain   mais   on ignore pourquoi  mais  les enfants  sont  en quelque sorte protèger il est un humain ma mere dit que les pokemon  diferencie le bien et le mal plus que les humains les Pokémon sont des etre pacifique il on toujours privilégié la paix   sur la terre   c 'est pour cela on dit les pokemon son   les  protecteurs des** _ **_enfants_** ** _moi je pense les pokemon  sont pret protéger les enfants   jusque il devienns  indépendant  tout le niveaux il pourrait se débrouille tout  seul conan kun çà te dit  de entraîner   nos pokemon ensemble maintenant_**

**_conan temps de silence  :........ hai sacha    san  tu as fais comment pour devenu un ultra gardien pokemon_**

**_sacha  : ben j'en sais trop rien je crois j'ai été choisit par les pokemon  pour représenter leur defense contre les criminelle ma mére dit j'ai pris   le don de mon pére peut-être que c'est  pour cela  il mon choisi pour devenir un ultra gardien pokemon_**

**_Le lendemain_ **

**_Yukiko : Conan mon ange tu veut venir avec nous faire une balade_ **

**_Conan  pris ces affaires : gomen okassa j'ai déjà un programme pour tout la journée  on se voit ce soir bye_ **

**_Yukiko : bon d'accord mon ange mais soit prudent pour ne pas te blesser_ **

**_Conan : hai okassa  aligata Hiroaki nichan à ce soir_ **

**_Yusako sourcille p qu'es ce que tu fabriques encore comme bêtise Conan : Hiro ou va Conan_ **

**_Hiroaki : je sais pas il m'a dit c'est une surprise il veut se débrouiller  tout seul il est pas un bébé juste_ **

**_Yukiko:il s ran rien sur  sa surprise Hiro_ **

**_Hiroaki y:  non il ma demandé  si il y à  magasin pokemon en ville il cherche quelque chose de spécial il à pas voulu me dire plus il à promis de rentrer avant le  soleil va se coucher_ **

**_Yumiko : tu le laisses faire malgré il est blesser_ **

**_Hiroaki : oui il à besoin de voir il est pas ce qui il  ichuna et son deuxième Pokémon aussi sont avec lui si il veut devenir un dresseurs il doit apprendre à faire seul sa mission de dresseur  ben demande à un de mes pokémon de le surveiller sans  se conan le remarquer je dois aller travailler_ **

**_L'heure suivante  au bord du lac_ **

**_Conan arrivé à un coin tranquille  :: ichuna je pense ici c'est parfait pour nous entraîner_ **

**_Pikachu : pikachu_ **

**_Conan enlever son sac: je me demande si Sacha san et chicanory  san vont réussir leur combat avec le champion de l'arène_ **

**_Pikachu : pika pikachu pika_ **

**_Conan regarder autour fais sortie son 2 ème pokémon :Nashu viens nous rejoindre_**

 

**_Draco sorti : Draco_ **

**_Conan caresse ses pokémon : les amis je suis pas un bon dresseur j'ai souvent des ennuis okassa  s'inquiète pour moi  okassa pense que je serai faire des nouveaux rêve en voyageant ensemble  mais je suis pas sur ça va arriver_ **

**_Pikachu : pika pikachu Draco : Draco_ **

**_Conan: ce que je veut dire les amis hier soir avec Sacha san en  s'entraîner avec lui voir comment il entraîne son équipe c'est vrai je suis pas du niveau de Sacha san mais je ne serai pas de son niveau mais je pense pour mon okassa je dois trouver un nouveau rêve pour elle ne soit plus inquiet pour moi je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais choisir   comme rêve mais je voudrais ichuna Nashu vous m'aider à faire des nouveaux amis Pokémon c'est pour trouver un pokemon pour ffrirr un cadeau à une personne que je tiens beaucoup  vous êtes d'accord pour aidé les amis trouver le parfait amis pokémon pour cadeaux_ **

**_Pikachu motiver : pika pikachu_ **

**_Draco accepté : draco Draco_ **

**_Conan : aligata les amis je sais pas si je vais trouver parfait pokémon cadeau aujourd'hui mais je pense ici on peut être trouver des pokémon sauvage Nashu tu veut bien aller dans l'eau pour repérer les Pokémon sauvage je vais essayer de attrapé un pokémon sauvage Avec ton aide voir si on pourrait voir d'autres pokémon sauvage_ **

**_Draco obéit plonger Dans l'eau : Draco Draco_ **

**_Conan lancer sa canne à pêche dans l'eau : ichuna je pense que tu pourrais aider mais tes attaque son électrique les autres mon dit tes attaque électrique sont avantages sur les Pokémon eau mais par contre je ne sais pas quel autre pokémon tes attaque pourrait être avantages jusqu'à présent je suis battue avec pikachu de Sacha san heri de Héléna chan   tes attaque sont inutiles sur un autre pokémon électrique et sur les pokemon feu  avec  ton attaque que tu as des chance d'avoir dégât de brûlure en contact avec leur peau  par contre Nashu avantages sur lesPokémon feu étant données il est de type eau mais il est désavantage contre les types électrique comme toi ichuna_ **

**_Pikachu : pika pikachu pika pikachu_ **

**_Conan regarder autour de lui nerveux p pourquoi je me sens observation: chicanory kun hier il m'a dit que je devrais envisager d'ajouter de nouveau coéquipiers pour mon équipe tu en penses quoi ichuna_ **

**_Pikachu  approuvé: pikachu  pika pikachu pika pikachu_ **

**_Conan: tu as raison ichuna en va devoir augmenter notre équipe pokemon amis_ **

**_2 h plus tard_ **

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**partit 3** _

 

_**2 h plus tard** _

_**Conan  écrire sur son cahier en attendant une prise :  si je dois trouver un nouveau rêve pour faire plaisir okassa il faut que je trouve quelque chose de  non dangereux pour moi  mais  il faut il soit bien et peut être beau  mais quoi** _

_**Pikachu trouver des baie apporter à conan : pikachu pika** _

_**Conan : ichuna c'est quoi que tu as trouvé** _

**_Pikachu pris une baie la mange : pika_ **

**_Conan sent éplucher une baie :  ça sent bon    ça ressemble à un fruit j'ai compris c'est une baie ichuna tu à trouver des baie qui sent bon_ **

**_Pikachu : pika pika_ **

**_Conan goûté la baie : Berk c'est immangeable c'est amer cette baie je crois c'est des baie que pour vous les pokemon_ **

**_Pikachu : pikachu_ **

**_Conan observer son pikachu et  puis tout ces aventure ces souvenirs sa vie de détectiv ces amis il réalise que depuis son retour enfant il est souvent emmené dans des aventures qui finit pas toujours bien ou mal  tout ce qu'il appris depuis son arrivée à Hoenne voyant comme ichuna s'amuse sans se soucier de la vie  ichuna adore jouer déguisé danser avec Héléna et c'est pokemon souris : je sais ichuna on va travailler un spectacle pour okassa elle adore les spectacles si je lui prépare un spectacle okassa sera heureuse_ **

**_Pikachu : pikachu pika pikachu_ **

**_Conan: d'abord je vais réfléchir à un scénario pour faire le spectacle pour okassa_ **

**_14 h 45 Sacha chicanory yusako yumiko rejoindre conan_**

**_Conan : ichuna Nashu on va essayer encore une fois_ **

**_Pikachu : pikachu_ **

**_Draco : Draco_ **

**_Conan : ok alors on va essayer de faire euh  alors je vais Nashu utilisé pistolet à eau euh en visant la bas entre ces deux branches_ **

**_Draco obéit : Draco pshhhhhhhhh_ **

**_Conan : euh ichuna utilise   éclair  même endroit que Nashu_ **

**_Pikachu obéit :   pika pikachu pika_ **

**_Pour la première fois est surpris l'attaque éclair et pistolet à eau fusion_ **

**_Conan : oh sukke les amis votre attaque est pas comme d'habitude c'est beau_ **

**_Chicanory : cool Conan kun une tes pokemon viens de faire une belle attaque fusion_ **

**_Sacha : Conan kun tu as des progrès avec ton équipe_ **

**_Conan regarder derrière lui rougi: chicanory san Sacha qu'est vous faites ici vous avez pas être voir le champion de l'arèn_ **

**_Chicanory :on à été  à l'arène  j'ai gagné mon  4 ème badges Sacha aussi il à eu son badge cette après midi_ **

**_Sacha : Conan kun  on est revenu chez ton cousin tu étais pas la tara san nous à dit tu as été au village dans les magasins tu fais shopping  on est venu à ta rencontre dit moi tu t'entraines pour concours Pokémon_ **

**_Conan: non je suis pas faire concours euh en fait je voulais juste trouver des pokémon peut être je pourrais trouver un pokemon cadeau pour quelq'un j'ai essayé de pêcher et en me promenant je pourrais les voir mais  j'ai pas eu de chance de pouvoir attraper un nouveau pokémon alors je suis dit je veut faire quelque chose pour faire une surprise pour okassa    mais j'arrive pas faire okassa serait déçu de voir que je lui menti je sais apprendre faire de jolies choses avec mes pokemon_ **

**_Chicanory : Conan kun tu as tord moi je dit que tu as appris à faire des choses tu as 2 pokémon super   cool la preuve tu as même réussi à faire leur attaque devenir une attaque fusion d'ailleurs je t'es vu avec ichuna et Sacha san toi et tes pokemon quand vous battez vos attaque sera super cool pour un concours pokémon même avec une attaque fusion comme celle là serait cool et beau à voir avec un peu d'entraînement je suis en tu pourrais participer à un concours pokémon toi  et tes pokemon vous avez vos chances pour les concours tu devrais le faire comme projet pour ton voyage avec votre talent tu pourrais remporté un ruban pokémon_ **

**_Conan: tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis chicanory san_ **

**_Sacha : Conan kun chicanory kun à raison crois moi depuis on voyage ensemble j'ai vu que tu as appris beaucoup de choses et tu  as beaucoup progressé  en quelque jours   tu as aussi amélioration avec pikachu tu la pas remarquer ichuna obéit beaucoup plus à tes ordres vous êtes encore plus proche que tu es au début de votre aventure je suis sur ton okassa serait surprise de voir tout ce que tu as appris à faire en quelque semaines avec ichuna vous avez progressé sur beaucoup de choses le résultats de tes progrès sont là ichuna et nashu viens de prouver que tu as des progrès fusion des attaque de deux pokemon de type différents prouve que tu as appris de nouvelles choses crois moi faire des attaque de fusion c'est pas le plus facile mais pas impossible à faire avec entraînement en plus tes pokemon et toi je suis sur vous serez de bon coordinateur pokémon  en fait depuis le début je suis sur que vous êtes plus pour coordinateur pokémon  je suis sur ichuna chan est d'accord avec moi elle voudrait faire un concours pokémon avec toi_ **

**_Pikachu de Conan: pikachu pika_ **

**_Conan :: ichuna dit c'est vrai ce que Sacha san à dit tu veut faire un concours pokémon avec moi_ **

**_Pikachu de Conan fait  sa démonstration : pikachu pika pikachu_ **

**_Conan : sukke ichuna c'est vraiment très beau ce que tu as fait matte alors tu voulais faire entraînement avec heri et Héléna san pour faire un coucou pokemon  tu veut faire avec eux un concours pokémon_ **

**_Pikachu de Conan  signe  de non puis sauté sur la tête de Conan:  pikachu_ **

**_Conan : avec moi mais je suis pas sur c'est une bonne idée_ **

**_Pikachu : pika pikachu pika pikachu_ **

**_Conan: ichuna_ **

**_Sacha : Conan kun tu sais ichuna crois en toi  elle te fait confiance je pense que elle lis ton cœur  même si elle vous que tu à pas confiance en toi je suis sur ichuna chan à fait exprès de faire son attaque fusion avec celui de Nashu tout comme dans notre combat ensemble  elle voulait te dire que vous êtes une bonne équipe ensemble vous pouvez faire des tas de choses si tu te fais confiance tu fais confiance à tes pokemon pouvez réaliser des projets ensemble_ **

**_Chicanory : Conan kun Sacha san à raison tu à des super pokemon  en vois bien que tu prends soin d'eux il son beau tu les aimes euh il t'aime et sont heureux de faire partie de ton équipe pourm cela il te font totalement confiance je te l'es dit  chaque enfant à un pokémon totem l'obassa à dit que un des pouvoirs dû pokémon totem c'est de lire ton cœur il voit tout et comprend tout tes émotions tes besoins  tu devrais essayer de faire un concours avec ichuna pour voir ce que ça donne votre équipe dans un concours_**

**_Sacha : Conan kun tu aimes les concours  les 2 concours que nous avons vu depuis on voyage ensemble tu tes amuser tu as aimé voir le concours_ **

**_Conan: un concours pokémon  c'est vrai c'est beau amusant à voir mais participer à un concours pokémon avec ichuna je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça  je pense pas c'est une bonne idée avec moi je suis pas un cordinateur pokemon  je suis pas un dresseurs je peut pas faire ça  puis je serai faire attirer des problème je fais que des problème à tout le monde je peut pas faire cordinateur_ **

**_Yumiko: yamero nichan_ **

**_Conan levé son regard vu sa sœur ainée et son père de un côté : yumi neechan tossa_ **

**_Yumiko : nichan tu as toujours été un garçon qui se soucie de tout le monde avant ichuna évoluer en pikachu je t'es vu plusieurs fois tu as pris soin de ichuna tu t'occupe de ichuna tu la brosse tu lui donnes à manger  tu as même fait pour ichuna un joli lit rien que pour elle tu as joué avec elle tu as appris beaucoup de choses à ichuna partout tu va tu te soucis de ichuna tu as même fait croire que tu es malade pour veiller sur ichuna le weekend alors tu sais okassa as fait un programme pour le week-end sur une autre ville   tu as essayé de  faire croire tu reste chez le prof pour veiller et t'occuper de ichuna tout le week-end hiroaki à dit c'est une preuve que tu es un bon dresseur pour tes pokemon en vois ton amour pour eux à travers les yeux leur fourrure c'est vrai je suis d'accord avec hiroaki tu as tout les qualités de dresseur pokémon vrai tu es un bon dresseur pour tes pokemon_** **_Sacha kun à raison tu devrais faire le concours pokémon avec tes pokemon vous serez être super dans les co cours avec votre talent_**

**_Conan; tu crois vraiment j'ai talent de faire concours pokémon neechan tu as dit seulement pour être gentille avec moi neechan_ **

**_Yumiko ; bien sûr que oui nichan tu es un garçon qui à plein de talents je sais que tu es capable de faire tas de choses cool je suis pas te mentir sur ça tu sais je reconnais toujours quelqu'un qui à du talent ou pas n'est ce pas tossa j'ai raison_ **

**_Yusako : bien sûr tu as le même don que ta maman pour trouver des personnes talent comme ton frère  chez ton frère c'est pas le talent qui manque pour bien des domaines il faut Conan prend plus confiance en lui il verra qu'il est rempli de talents déjà la première qualité de dresseur pokémon c'est de prendre soin de ces pokemon c'est ce que tu as fais tu fais avec tes pokemon_**

**_Plus tard quand tout le monde dort Conan lui est réveillé assis sur le préau yusako le rejoins_ **

**_Héléna webcam : Conan kun  j'ai hâte de présenter mon nouveau pokemon_ **

**_Conan tablette web cam; hein tu as un nouveau pokémon depuis quand tu as un 3eme pokémon Héléna san_ **

**_Héléna :ce matin avec neechan on était à la rivière pour déjeuner  c'est la que j'ai attrapé mon. Nouveau pokémon_ **

**_Conan: c'est cool Héléna san maintenant tu as 3 pokemon pour ton équipe pour faire des concours pokemon  comment tu à eu ton nouveau pokémon_ **

**_Helena:e pour le déjeuner neechan préparer le déjeuneret moi je suis allée chercher de l'eau et du bois j'ai vu le pokémon tout seul il avait été voir d'autres pokemon comme lui il on été méchant avec lui le pauvre il pouvait pas mangé avec eux un plus grand pokémon de son espèce  est arrivé il tyrannie tout les pokemon il embêté tout les pokemon il on tous essayer de faire partir le Pokémon qui est moquer il aussi était embêté  réussi à le toucher même ci il avait pas gagné et fini blessé les autres sont partis et se moquer de lui je suis allée le voir et lui proposer de venir avec moi pour le soigner j'ai aider neechan le soigner lui donner à manger j'ai joué un peu avec lui  neechan et moi on repris la route et heri la vue nous suivre neechan m'a dit en dirais qu'il m'aime bien je lui propose un combat  et hop je l'ai attrapé et c'est mon pokemon maintenant je suis trop contente j'ai enfin un pokemon_ **

**_Conan : War tu as eu chance de pouvoir aggrandir ton équipe_ **

**_Héléna : toi tu as combien de Pokémon maintenant Conan kun_ **

**_Moi : ichuna et nashu j'ai essayé de trouver un nouveau pokémon aujourd'hui j'ai pas réussi Héléna san tu connais les attaque fusion_ **

**_Héléna : oui c'est quand 2 attaque différents se touche fusion en 1 attaque en dit aussi les attaque fusion sont puissants pour les concours pokémon c'est aussi autorisé. Ça peut rapporter des points de beauté dans le concours pourquoi tu demandes ça Conan kun_ **

**_Conan: cette après midi après avoir tenté de trouver un nouveau pokémon je suis un peu entraînement avec ichuna et nashu un moment j'ai demandé à Nashu utilisé son attaque pistolet à eau et ichuna son attaque éclair ça fusion d'un coup c'est beau je me demande si vraiment possible de faire fusion_ **

**_Héléna : tu sais Conan kun l'eau est un conducteur électricité c'est tout à fait possible de faire fusion une attaque eau et une attaque électrique je crois même que c'est une attaque puisant la prochaine fois utilise tonerre  de ichuna  et laser glace de Nashu  pour faire une attaque fusion   maintenant j'y pense pour faire une attaque fusion il faut des pokemon compatible  ou du moins des a compatible pour sa fonctionne je suis sur tes pokemon sont compatibles  pour faire attaque fusion tu sais les attaque fusion c'est vrai que c'est beau ça peut faire un spectacle fantastique_ **

**_Conan : sukke Héléna  san  tu en sais vraiment beaucoup de choses en fait tu es où_ **

**_Héléna : au centre pokemon de la forêt  neechan as dit on doit encore traverse 3 ville avant de rejoindre fontaine ville Conan kun tu crois que tu pourras venir voir le concours_ **

**_Conan : je ne sais pas Héléna san je voudrais bien venir voir ton concours mais mon cousin à dit il à des projets  je ne sais pas si on va aller dans le secteur de fontaine ville mais je pense que si c'est pas possible je regarde le concours à la télé  désolé de pas être ton concours Héléna san_ **

**_Héléna : c'est pas grave Conan kun tu pourras toujours venir quand tu feras ton propre voyage pokemon tu va continuer voyager avec Sacha san et ton cousin_ **

**_Conan : je ne sais pas pour Sacha san ces projets mais je sais il à eu son badge  quand Hiroaki nichan il m'a dit dans quelques jours il va reprendre la route_ **

**_Héléna : ou il va aller_ **

**_Conan : je ne sais pas  il m'a pas dit plus il est possible on va aller camper pendant le voyage_ **

**_Héléna : Conan kun tu sais après le concours si neechan est d'accord peut être que pourrait te rejoindre avec ton cousin jusqu'à le  prochain concours tu en penses quoi_ **

**_Conan: ça serait cool de continuer à voyager ensemble ichuna sera content de voir sa meilleure amie heri_ **

**_Héléna : oui heri et ichuna son les meilleurs amis comme  toi Conan kun tu es mon meilleur ami ça c'est sûr voyager avec vous c'est vraiment cool et chouette je m'amuse bien avec toi Conan kun tu promets de m'appeler souvent même la nuit pour on se racontera nos aventures_ **

**_Conan : hai Héléna san je promets de t'appeler souvent tu es aussi ma meilleure amie Héléna san_ **

**_Héléna : cool Conan kun je dois aller j'ai plus de batterie Conan kun entraîné toi moi je veut faire un nouveau combat concours pokémon avec toi et mon nouveau pokemon d'accord_ **

**_Conan : ok Héléna san peut-être que d'ici la j'aurai un nouveau pokémon pour faire notre combat concours pokémon_ **

**_Héléna : oui ça serait cool bonne chance pour trouver un nouveau pokémon pour ton équipe on s'appelle plus tard Conan kun_ **

**_Conan : ok Héléna san_ **

**_Min plus tard_ **

**_Conan regarder les étoiles : Héléna san as réussi avoir un 3 ème pokémon r_ ** **_en plus elle est très fort même si je  m'entraîne je la battrai jamais_ **

**_Yusako :  tu trouves pas que tu as abandonner trop facile Conan_ **

**_Conan regarder son père puis fuis regard de son père : qu'est ce que veut_ **

**_Yusako : ho tu parles autrement Conan je suis ton père pas ton ami d'ailleurs nous avons à parler_ **

**_Conan  se lève essayer de partir : j'ai rien à te dire laisse moi tranquille non laisse moi_**

**_Yusako retient son fils : ou va tu toi tu as rien à dire mais tu va écouter_ **

**_Conan se débat immobilliser ; non lâche moi je veut pas te parler laisse moi tranquille_ **

**_Yusako sévèrement : Conan tu te calmes tout de suite Conan  tu regretteras ce comportement continue tu ira la où tu veut pas est ce que je suis claire Conan_**

**_Conan effrayé par la menace signer de oui_ **

**_Yusako : Conan je répète est ce que je suis claire_ **

**_Conan voix basse fuyant le regard de son père: hai tossa j'ai compris_ **

**_Yusako :  Conan tu es un garçon très intelligent mais tu compliqué trop les chose simple_ **

 Conan: pourquoi je serai compliqué les choses ce n'est pas logique tossa 

Yusako : Conan  n'oublie pas que tu es un humain tout comme maman tes sœurs moi et autre humain les choses simples  on sera souvent tendance à compliqué les choses simples ce n'est pas question de logique souvent les chose que nous sommes compliqués viens du fait que les humains ne prends pas temps de faire la bas


	15. Mon premier oeuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan essayer de éviter de rester avec sa famille surtout son père même si il sont pas aussi proche que avant l'histoire de Conan mais ni l'un et l'autre semble savoir montré à l'autre leur attachement mais il se soucie de l'autre bien plus qu'il crois et vont vite le découvrir il peuvent être famille . yukiko et hiroki on choisit de faire pour les vacances quelques jours de camping pour faire une surprise à Conan il est possible de avoir des invités.conan préparer un petit projet surprise aider de ses amis Sacha et chicanory et sa grande sœur il fait une nouvelle découverte un beau trésor

  1. **_Chapitre 12_**



**_2 jours plus tard conan  cherche toujours une nouvelle idée pour faire sa surprise pour sa maman et toujours pas de chance d'attraper un nouveau pokémon  bien sûr il fuit sa famille de Le matin après le petit déjeuner part se balader avec ces pokemon Conan n'est pas humeur positive mais comme toujours les amis et la famille savent lui remonter le morale même ces pokemon ne manque pas d'idée pour aider leur dresseur ._**

**_Maison de hiroki les garçons part_ **

**_Sacha : hiroki san j'y vais en ce vois la bas_ **

**_Hiroki : ok Sacha kun tu es sur tu trouveras l'endroit_ **

**_Sacha : ouais ça ira je trouverai le chemin j'adore l'aventure aligata de l'invitation avec vous hiroki san_ **

**_Hiroki vérifier sa voiture : pas de soucis Sacha kun nous sommes amis et puis c 'est  normal de vous inviter vous êtes veiller sur Conan je sais Conan vous aime bien_ **

**_Sacha : sur Conan kun est un  enfant_ ** **_cool meme les pokémon l'aime bien surtout ceux qui ont souvent resté dans leur coin_ **

**_Hiroki : ouais je l'ai remarquer fait attention Sacha kun  j'ai entendu dire que il semble avoir des vols de dresseur pokémon_ **

**_Sacha: ok_ **

**_Plus tard_ **

**_Yukiko : yusako tu as vu Conan_ **

**_Yusako : pas depuis hier soir je suis allé voir dans sa chambre il avait personne pas même son colocataire Yumi tu as vu ton cadet_ **

**_Yumiko rejoindre : ah je l'ai vu sortir très tôt se matin avec Pikachu je l'ai appelé il à dit de pas s'inquiéter pour lui il sera de retour comme d'habitude_ **

**_Yukiko : bon sang je pensais que on pourrait aller avec Conan faire une petite sortie en famille_ **

**_Yumiko : okassa je suis sur nichan il nous fui parce que il est colère contre vous_ **

**_Yukiko : pourquoi il serait il colère contre nous_ **

**_Yumiko : ben je pense que c'est à cause je ne sais pas  hier soir il avait l'air de être colère contre tossa_ **

**_Yukiko : tu as sûrement raison Yumi ton frère il est encore en colère contre son père c'est un long moment_**

**_Dans la prairie chikanori et Conan avec leur pokémon_ **

**_Chikanori sur son nouveau vélo : Conan   kun si tu veux on peut faire un cadeau pour ta mère ici_ **

**_Conan sur son sket: quel genre de cadeau on peut faire ici chikanori kun_ **

**_Chikanori : ben par exemple tu peux faire un tableau ou pourrait prendre des photos de toi avec tes pokémon qui est sur un décor comme ici lui montrer que tu as voyagé des beaux endroits comme ici_ **

**_Conan regarder autour de lui : euh oui c'est une bonne idée pour les photos okassa adore faire des souvenirs pour nous mais pour le tableau il faut du matériel j'ai pas de matériel puis avec mon bras c'est difficile de faire ce genre de chose_ **

**_Chikanori : je pourrais t'aider si tu veux je te prêterai mon matériel je pourrai même être ton assistant pour aider faire tout ce que tu veut Conan kun_ **

**_Conan : euh pourquoi pas c'est bonne idée chikanori kun aligata de ton aide chikanori kun_ **

**_CHikanory: bestuni Conan kun nous sommes amis c'est plus amusant de voyager avec un ami que tout seul_ **

**_Conan : parlant de voyage que va tu faire maintenant que tu as eu ton badge chikanori kun_ **

**_Chikanori : je pense que je vais voyager avec toi et ton cousin même si je dois attendre ton anniversaire pour tu as autorisation de voyager seul sans adultes_ **

**_Conan : ne chikanori kun tu as pas eu peur de voyager sans adultes tes parents te manque pas_ **

**_Chikanori : tu sais Conan kun je suis orphelin je préfère voyage sans adultes plutôt que de allez vivre avec les familles d'accueil ou il me traiter comme un esclave ou il sont méchants avec les enfants comme moi il adore nous faire mal nous donner des coups nous traité de voleur et de menteur avec les règles injuste qui dit j'ai pas droit avoir des cadeaux,des jouets, à manger ou droit utiliser leur salle de bain il faut que je payer cher tout alors que leur enfant à droit de utiliser sans payer  c'est pour cela que j'ai quitter tout les familles d'accueil avec leur règle et accusé de choses que je ne pas fait ou prendre des coups   ça ne manque pas du tout j'aurais aimé connaître ma maman qui serait être comme ta maman qui à le sourire qui fait des délicieux bonne chose comme elle te fait  en même temps je me demande si maman serait comme la tienne ou comme celui de un ami sa maman l'écoute jamais elle cri tout temps elle ne lui fait jamais son anniversaire ni de cadeau l'obliger faire des trucs qui sont pas amusant pour lui il à pas droit avoir un ami juste toujours travailler des activités ennuyeux et devoirs que des devoirs il doit faire je me demande si cette obassa aime son fils pourquoi il est pas étre droit de la être heureux comme tout les autres enfants alors je me demande quel genre de maman elle serait pour moi_ **

**_Conan : c'est sur que c'est dur d'avoir une maman comme ça moi je trouve souvent okassa très s'inquiète pour moi je déteste de voir okassa comme cela mais en même temps j'aime beaucoup okassa soit toujours souriante et gai  j'aime quand elle me fait des bonnes choses pour moi ça me fait sentir être bien_ **

**_Pikachu cours vers son dresseur : pika Pikachu pika Pikachu_ **

**_Conan : chuna chan je parle que tu as faim_ **

**_Pikachu signe de non cours vers une direction : pika Pikachu pika pika_ **

**_Conan : chuna chan_ **

**_Chikanori : Conan kun chuna chan veut on l'a suit  elle veut nous montrer quelques choses_ **

**_Conan accelerer: oh matte chuna chan j'arrive_ **

**_Min plus tard_ **

**_Pikachu : pika_ **

**_Roselia qui tient un pokémon blessés empoisonné: rose roselia_ **

**_Chikanori examiner le pokemon pris dans son sac des médicaments :  oh non c'est un pokémon blessés en plus il à été empoisonné_ **

**_Conan  regarder autour : démo je ne vois pas d'autres pokémon à part les nôtres_ **

**_Chikanori soigner de son mieux le pokémon: il à du partir après avoir blessés ce pokémon zut j'ai plus de antidote ni de baie il faut en l'emmener à le centre pokémon vite_ **

**_Conan : euh mon cousin à dit dans cette ville il y à pas de centre pokémon c'est à la ville suivante il sera a 3 jrs de marché_ **

**_Chikanori : oh non on pourrait pas arrivé à temps il sera mort avant matte ton cousin il à dit l'autre jour il est sensei vu il à des pokémon il pourrait nous aider  appelle le pour il nous aider_ **

**_Conan essayer de téléphoner sans réseau : ho ho il y à pas de réseau_ **

**_Chikanori pris le pokémon : allons y vite le voir les amis vous allez nous aider assuré vous que  personne ne nous attaque pour blessé plus le pokémon_ **

**_Pikachu roselia Bulbizarre : Pikachu, roselia, Bulbizarre_ **

**_Conan : je connais ou trouver mon cousin allons y ensemble chikanori kun_ **

**_Chikanori sur son vélo : ok roselia Bulbizarre vont m'aider maintenir le pokemon sécurité pour ne pas aggraver ces blessure_ **

**_plus tard au cabinet médical_ **

**_Les garçons arrivé avec le pokemon blessés  passe devant certains patients hiroaki nichan aide nous_ **

**_Hiroaki avec une patiente : chottto Conan chikanori kun n'entre pas sans frapperau cabinet vous savez pas si je suis occupé_ **

**_Conan et chikanori rougi : gomen nasai hiroki nichan gomen nasai oneesan_ **

**_La patiente :  oh c'est rien les bouya si vous êtes là c'est important hiroaki sensei peut vous aider_ **

**_Hiroaki : voulez quoi Conan chikanori kun_ **

**_Conan :  tout à l'heure nos pokémon on trouver un pokémon blessés_ **

**_Chikanori  tiens le pokemon blessés: je crois que en plus il  à été empoisonné je voulais l'aider mais je n'ai pas assez de médicaments j'ai pas de baie.  Hiroaki san comme tu as dit que tu es sensei tu as des pokémon tu peux nous aider à sauver le pokémon si te plaît hiroaki san sauve le pokemon_ **

**_Conan : hiroaki nichan tu va pas laisser mourir le pokemon si te plaît sauve le_ **

**_Hiroaki pris le pokémon blessés et l'emmener dans la salle des soins pokémon: je vais faire tout mon possible pour sauver le pokémon les garçons attendez ici gomen mina je suis en urgence ensuite je suis à vous_ **

**_Une femme de cinquantaine d'années : pour des bestioles vous faites des urgences c'est vraiment pas nécessaire de faire une urgence pour un monstre de stupide gamin_ **

**_La jeune femme fille de la femme : yamero okassa les Pokémon sondes être gentil et pacifique il on droit de être sauvé_ **

**_La femme : ma chérie je te l'ai déjà dit ces créatures sont tous des monstres qui nous sert à rien de dire il sont pacifique et gentille on sait tous que c'est des vilains monstres qui est capable de tuer des vie_ **

**_Chikanori énervé: c'est pas vrai obassa  les Pokémon sont pas des tueurs il sont très gentille et il sont très beaux il ne sont pas des monstres vilains les Pokémon sont cool et son nos amis vous avez pas droit dire il sont des monstres vilains c'est même pas vrai il sont très gentille et très amical il nous aider dans plein de choses_ **

**_La femme : uso ferme la stupide gamin on aurait du t'apprendre de respecter les adultes il sont toujours raison les stupide gamin ne contredit pas les adultes il les respect et obéir aux adulte_ **

**_Chikanori sèchement sans peur : jamais je respecte les vieilles obassa tête de sorcière anaconda  moche qui aussi moche que un monstre couvert de vieux bouton degeulas  j'ai pas peur de vielles insectes même un  crapeau est plus jolie que vous vieilles obassa pour qui est moche même Dracula est plus beau que toi si j'étais toi j'irai  faire une mise à jour de la beauté_ **

**_Conan eu frisson  p chikanori kun est comme haibara san il parle toujours froid aux adultes : chikanori san_ **

**_La femme âge en colère  frapper chikanori : sale mioche je vais t'apprendre le respect à tes année s_ **

**_Chikanori sans peur tenu la main d la femme qui viens de la fraper et  la mordre pleine dent jusqu'à sang sorti son pistolet en jouet : vieil morue voici ce que tu as mériter personnes me touche sans il payer sa dette espèces de vielles obassa qui pu le fromage pouis je te l'ai dit tu me fais pas peur sorcière met dans ta tête tu me touche sans autorisation je serai ton  cauchemar je peut te tué n'importe  où je peut te retrouver mon père m'appris à chasser la cible si je veut te tuer sorcière comme toi pas besoin de   vie alors osé me frapper encore vieille sorcière_ **

**_Conan et certains patients regarder la scène choqué des paroles de chikanori personnes osé bouger  ou parler regarder la scène en silence_ **

**_La femme mordu effrayé s'enfuit  aussi vite: au secours ce sale gosse est  un diable  ne m'approche pas diable  au secours mon père le diable est la_ **

**_Chikanori fusillé les adultes de regard froid et glacé fait frissonner tout le monde:  quelq'un d'autres veut être sorcier et sorcière méchants avec les enfants oneesan obassa ojissan avez vous dire que les Pokémon sont des monstres_ **

**_Tout le monde se regard avec le regard  mais n'ose de rien dire_ **

**_Conan p chikanori kun les à tous refroidir les adultes : chikanori san tu vas pas avec ton arme_ **

**_Chikanori ranger son arme : t'inquiète pas Conan kun je suis contre les chasses de cibles mais quand on vie en foyer d'accueil tout sa vie on apprend à survivre  et se faire respecter les méchants comme c'est vielles sorcière on arrive à les repérer avec leur comportement d'après toi pourquoi les autres adultes on rien dit  pourquoi il on pas bouger pour me désarmé_ **

**_Conan : euh tu as dû leur faire peur avec ton arme_ **

**_Chikanori designer des patients: faux tu vois cette obassa l'autre jour j'ai vu la sorcière au travail de l'obassa elle fesait que des méchanceté à l'obassa je l'ai vu jette son assiette à terre dire à l'obassa méchants de ramassé pour encore plus être méchante elle lui à tenu les cheveux pour lui faire ramassée avec les dents la nourriture pas vrai obassa la sorcière est méchante avec vous_ **

**_Une patiente rougit embarrassé :euh hai  bouya   elle est vraiment méchante_ **

**_Chikanori : oneesan la bas je l'ai_ ** **_vu travaille dans la boutique l'obassa est arrivé parce que il y à pas ce qu'elle veut elle frapper l' onnessan et abîmer les articles de la boutique après elle c'est mis à rire comme une sorcière c'est arrangé oneesan perd son travail n'est ce pas oneesan_ **

**_Une jeune fille patiente rougit embarrassé : euh hai c'est vrai à cause de l'obassa j'ai perdu mon travail depuis je cherche un travail mais_ **

**_Chikanori : tu vois Conan kun la sorcière pris pouvoir sur tout le monde mais parce que elle sait que elle leur fait peur et toujours prête à humiliation faire des méchanceté  elle adore tyrannie tout le monde quand j'étais au cp les grands passe leur temps de m'embêter  ben un jour une fille aussi qui les grands embêter toujours son petit frère elle dit j'ai pas peur de vous venez vous mettre devant moi embêter moi à la place de mon petit frère si vous êtes pas un lâche embêter moi il y à 2 qui on voulu lui faire peur il se sont moquer d'elle deviné ce que elle à fait Conan kun_ **

**_Conan : euh  les dit même pas peur_ **

**_Chikanori : non elle les à tous défier elle à tous battu à la loyale  celui qui à voulu triché avant il est réussi à triché il à pris un super coups de pieds  il de la fille nija il est tombé au pied du directeur et du surveillant elle à dit sale tricheur je suis pas stupide de tomber dans ton piege et tu vas laissé mon petit frère tranquille je te vois l'embêter encore la prochaine fois tu auras les menottes à tes mains mon oncle est policiers il arrête les méchants et les enfants qui raquette les petits le directeur entendu ça il demande à tout le monde si c'est vrai beaucoup on eu peur il on rien dit  la fille m'a désignation leur à dit directeur lui et ces amis m'on embêter et un peu blessés il on tous fini puni  chez le directeur il y a certain leur parents sont venus les punir devant tout le monde ensuite tout le monde respecter la fille je l'ai trouvé trop cool j'ai fait comme elle à chaque fois que je suis embêté par les grands ou les adultes qui croient être fort sont faire des trucs méchants sur les enfants comme moi je suis chercher un moyen de me faire respecter  à la télé j'ai vu un ojissan il se fait respecter avec une arme plus grand que le mien  Conan kun il faut jamais laisser les tyran te faire peur après il vont prendre le pouvoir pour tyrannie tout le monde_ **

**_Conan p chikanori kun j'imagine pas si tu croises gin ce qui va t'arriver qui sera gagner: d'accord chikanori san_ **

**_Plus tard dans la cours arrière du cabinet hiroaki viens voir les garçons_**

**_Chikanori film Conan : Conan kun je trouve que tu pourrais faire un super acteur pokémon tu seras cool comme ta maman_ **

**_Conan qui assi jouer avec les Pokémon : tu crois vraiment que je suis cool comme acteur pokémon chikanori kun_ **

**_Chikanori : oui Conan kun tu  es kawaii tu es vraiment un garçon gentille  puis les Pokémon t'aime beaucoup tu seras un super acteur pokémon tu ne veut pas essayer de faire un film avec moi on sera tout les deux acteurs Pokémon trop cool_ **

**_Conan : euh je sais pas si je peux faire ça acteur pokémon et puis avec mon bras_ **

**_Hiroaki : Conan pourquoi tu 'essaye pas de faire même blessés tu es capable de faire des choses sans forcer sur ton bras_ **

**_Les garçons : hiroaki ( nichan san)_ **

**_Chikanori : hiroaki san  comment vas le pokémon blessés_ **

**_Conan : hiroaki nichan il va aller mieux le pokémon_ **

**_Hiroaki regarder les garçons : je ne sais pas comment elle ira dans les heures avenir en verra bien si elle est survib_ **

**_Chikanori : pourquoi elle peut pas survivre hiroaki san_ **

**_Conan triste: elle va mourir du poison hiroaki nichan_ **

**_Hiroaki mis au niveau de son cousin : Conan  écoute moi pour le poison j'ai pu lui donner des soins nécessaires mais tu vois le problème ce pokémon est blessés parce que elle à eu un mauvais dresseur qui 'lui à fait du mal  voir beaucoup de mal_ **

**_Conan: c'est quoi le mauvais dresseur lui à fait hiroaki nichan dit le moi_ **

**_Hiroaki : Conan_ **

**_Chikanori : moi aussi je veux savoir qu'est qui on fait au pokémon pourquoi il sont méchants avec les Pokémon hiroaki sann_ **

**_Hiroaki regarder les garçons soupiré :pff les garçons ce pokémon si elle survie une chose sur sera traumatisme et sûrement fera plus jamais confiance à un humain le mauvais dresseur qu'elle à eu la obligé dépassé ces limite sûrement dans des combat de Pokémon même si elle était épuisée devait se battre  il lui à donner des coups  n'importe où il lui à quasi jamais donné à manger ni pris soin d'elle il se peut que même elle sera plus jamais avoir certaines capacité de   pokémon  j'ai bien peur vous avez trouvé un pokémon abandonné à son sort maintenant elle est limité elle ne lui plus du tout utile pour ce dresseur_ **

**_Chikanori : c'est nul de traiter les Pokémon comme ça  c'est pas juste les Pokémon sont si cool si beau si gentil avec nous pourquoi il sont si méchants avec les Pokémon c'est pas juste le pokémon n'avais rien fait de mal pour être traité de cette façon c'est trop nul ce genre de dresseur méchants_ **

**_Conan : hiroaki nichan elle combien de chance de survivre ce pokémon_ **

**_Hiroaki : je ne sais pas Conan pour l'instant elle dans le coma mais elle à beaucoup souffert elle est très faible seul le temps pourrait dire ces chance de survivre_ **

**_Chikanory :; hiroaki san je peut la voir_ **

**_Hiroaki : gomen chikanori kun c'est trop tôt pour lui rendre visite elle est dans une salle de soin interdit aux visiteurs et aux enfants_ **

**_Chikanori : j'espère elle ira bien maintenant que elle sauver_ **

**_Conan : hiroaki nichan si elle survie elle va pas aller chez son dresseur_ **

**_Hiroaki : non si elle survie elle sera transféré à un endroit adapté à ce pokémon ou il est strictement interdite de attraper les Pokémon sous peine d'amende et de prison_ **

**_Chikanori : démo si il veut la récupérer vous allez lui donner_ **

**_Hiroaki : les garçons sachez que traiter les Pokémon de cette façon est comme vous les enfants il est strictement interdit de les maltraité un Pokémon ou vous les enfants quand on vous traité mal la police enquête et mettrai les coupables en prison les mauvais dresseur pokémon on va leur confisqué leur pokémon il aurons totale interdiction de avoir un pokémon ne serons plus autorisés à dire il sont dresseur pokémon le ou la dresseur de ce pokémon devrait rendre compte auprès de la police n'oubliez jamais toujours respecté et traiter vos Pokémon  correctement_ **

**_Les garçons : d'accord hiroaki (nichan,san)_ **

**_Hiroaki : Conan  ton otossa viens te chercher tout à l'heure_ **

**_Conan : non j'ai pas envie qu'il vient me chercher tu as pas droit de l'appeler hiroaki nichan_ **

**_Hiroaki :  Conan  je l'ai pas appelé il m'a appelé il m'a dit de te dire si je te vois il vient te chercher c'est obligatoire que tu as intérêt à l'attendre que même tante Yuki ne pourrai pas intervenir sur son choix tu iras la  Conan tu à besoin d'aide fait moi confiance viens me voir je suis toujours prêt à t'aider  quand tu veut tu es comme un petit frère pour moi même ci je suis ton cousin pour moi tu es mon petit frère soyez sages les garçons je retourne travailler rentrer_ **

**_Conan chuchoter : c'est pas juste tossa tu utilises okassa pour me faire rester_ **

**_Chikanori observer Conan : Conan kun tu veut on part avant il arrive_ **

**_Conan : non chikanori kun je préfère pas il  serait m'envoyer la bas  j'ai pas envie de allé la bas et aussi hiroaki nichan pourrait avoir des problème à cause de moi je ne veux pas faire hiroaki nichan avoir des problème ni mettre okassa très triste_ **

**_Chikanori p Conan kun veut protéger sa maman_ **

**_Plus tard dans un combini et station yusako et les garçons un petit braquage de Gand pokémon_ **

**_Chikanori dans le rayon biscuits: Conan kun tu aimes quoi comme gouter préféré_ **

**_Conand au rayon divers regarder: j'ai pas de préférence chikanori san je suis pas compliqué_ **

**_Un membre de gang  qui surveille le vendeur jette des marchandises à terre puis pris la fuite bruit de casse bousculer Conan  dans sa course : dégage nabo_ **

**_Conan qui passe bousculer par le membre du gang tombé : itai itai_ **

**_Chikanori entendu  le bruit de casse venu voir vu la scène aider conan : Conan kun tu va bien_ **

**_Conan à terre  se relever: euh genki chikanori san ojissan ma un peu bousculé_ **

**_Chikanori aider Conan levé : ojissan il est juste un cretin  aveugle_ **

**_Le membre de gang qui fou bordel entendu chikanori venu irritation saisis l'un des garçons bousculer chikanori : hé le  moustique c'est qui tu traiter de cretin aveugle_ **

**_Conan tenu par le membre : lâché moi ojissan_ **

**_Chikanori allait intervention il vu d'autres membres autour de lui l'encerclement : lachez moi lâché Conan kun_ **

**_Un membre tenu chikanori : la ferme nain de jardin_ **

**_Chikanori se débat : nain de jardin toi même andouille lâché moi_ **

**_Conan maintenu par le membre de la team qui le  : lâché moi laisser moi tranquille  non  c'es à moi rendez moi ma Pokéball_ **

**_Yusako derrière le membre de la team le tiens : hé toi relâche tout de suite l'enfant rend lui sa Pokéball pourquoi tu attaque pas quelqu'un de ton âge_ **

**_Le membre lâché Conan méchamment r : bien le vieux tu vas regretter de te mêler de mes affaires_ **

**_Conan vu  un autre membre  puis tenu par un autre membre qui l'oblige à ce faire : attention otossa lâché mmm_ **

**_Yusako emmené le membre dehory: bien voulez un défi venez donc vous battre contre Moi  voyons voir qui va gagner_ **

**_Les autres membres suivis avec le sourire tenant otages Conan et chikanori : vieux tu es mort_ **

**_Yusako se bat avec les membres de la team : le vieux te dis une chose que les apparences sont trompeuses de pas sous estimé ton adversaire_ **

**_Conan tenu par un membre  de debat  : otommmm_ **

**_Chikanori se débat : mmmm_ **

**_Yusako à battu quasi tout les membres de la team sous les yeux des garçons et ça aurait pu continuer si il y avait pas eu les sirènes de la police il se sont tous barré en courant sans rien prendre sans otages même si il est légèrement blessées il est surtout ravie de voir les garçons vont bien même Conan qui souvent distant avec lui ne montre pas toujours ces sentiments peut dire qu'il à eu peur pour son père comme dans ces cauchemar il voit sa famille mourir l'agent Jenny arriver pris la déposition de tout le monde y compris celui des garçons une fois fait yusako terminé les achats et rejoint la famille dans le campement une fois arrivé_ **

**_Yukiko : yusako les garçons okaeri oh mon dieu yusako tu es blessés_ **

**_Yusako porter les achats: genki ma  yuki ne t'inquiètes pas ça va c'est juste une petite blessure de rien du tout_ **

**_Yukiko regarder les garçons : mon Conan chikanori kun vous allez bien_ **

**_Conan : genki okassa_ **

**_Chikanori : genki yukiko san_ **

**_Conan rougit de l'enlèvement de sa mère : ne okassa est ce que vous êtes là pour camper_ **

**_Yukiko enlacés Conan : oui mon ange avec l'aide de ton cousin hiroaki on à préparer le campement je sais que tu adore le camping pour toi mon ange je voulais te faire la surprise pendant les vacances quelques jours on va tous camper ici c'est fait pour camper  ta fratrie ton cousin et son amie Sacha kun tes amis et même toi chikanori kun tu es invité à camper avec nous_ **

**_Conan : hein mes amis mais_ **

**_Yumiko : co nichan tu va être surpris de voir bientôt tes amis normalement il sont tous en route pour ici_ **

**_Conan : c'est qui va venir neechan_ **

**_Yumiko : gomen nichan j'ai pas droit de le dire tout ce que je peut te dire ce soir normalement tout le monde sera la pour la fête déguisement alors trouve toi vite un deguisement otossa à déjà monter ta  tente tes affaires sont déjà dans la tente ⛺_ **

**_Conan :euh d'accord Yumi neechan_ **

**_Plus tard en attendant les autres arrivé avec mes pokémon je suis allé marcher autour du campement chikanori kun est restée aidé ma grande sœur pendant mes parents sont occupés à certains tâche je pourrais rester aider demo okassa m'a fait comprendre que j'ai pas intérêt à faire corvée non de mon  age je me demande où est ma cadette  n*2 je trouve bizarre elle est pas la avec ma famille ben je ne pense pas elle soit pas avec quelqu'un les parents font confiance pendant je suis perdu dans les pensées toujours recherche d'une idée de surprise nashu mon pokémon dragon qui de je l'ai permis de sortir pour profiter du lac après avoir fait un calin plongé dans l'eau parfois je voudrais faire comme lui ou comme chuna qui perd jamais temps pour s'amuser ou escalader les arbres explorer les alentours à la recherche de nourriture une chose sur mes Pokémon on toujours revenir près de moi parfois  il aime bien apporter leur trouvailles pour me l'offrir comme cadeau aujourd'hui c'est nashu il revenu après certains temps dans le fleuve avec un cadeau spécial il à du trouver dans le fleuve après observations j'ai réalisé que c'est un oeuf à la description de ce Héléna chan ma décrit la dernière fois que c'est possible mon nashu trouver un oeuf pokémon sauvage pendant je suis à interroger sur ce que je dois faire tossa venu me voir_ **

**_Yusako : Conan tu devrais le garder cet jolie oeuf_ **

**_Conan assit sur le bord du lac avec l'oeuf: tossa pourquoi je devrais faire ça c'est pas l'égal_ **

**_Yusako caresse nashu : Conan tu sais cet oeuf c'est un cadeau de ton pokémon nashu il te l'a offert parce que il t'aime tu sais les oeufs de Pokémon tu as droit de les élevé beaucoup de dresseur Pokémon souvent  nleur pokémon sont ne de un oeuf pokémon qu'il on pris  temps de les aimé veiller sur eux depuis il était dans un oeuf il les considérer comme un membre de leur équipe ou ensemble il vont vivre plein d'aventures ensemble tu devrais essayer de vivre aventure ave p_ **

**_Conan regarder son pokémon puis l'oeuf le caressant : je vais le garder pour faire plaisir pour mon nashu parceque   je l'aime beaucoup et okassa dit toujours de ne jamais refusé de cadeaux pourquoi_ **

 

****

****

****

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Les amis

_**chapitre 11** _

_**conan  à eu  un oeuf pokémon cadeau de son pokémon nashu mais il va être encore plus heureux de voir ces amis qui ont voyagé depuis Tokyo pour voir     leurs amis passer quelque jours de leur vacances ensemble pour pourquoi pas vivre quelque aventure ensemble** _

_**Conan observer son oeuf pokémon : dit tossa quand on était au combini je trouve bizarre que le vendeur il avait pas réagi il à laisser faire alors quand chikanori  il à dit ce qu'il pense il sont venus pour nous intimider puis après quand tu t'es battu avec eux on entendait les sirènes il sont tous partis si le vendeur il à pas réagi comment la police au courant** _

_**Yusako : c'est moi qui à demander à la vendeuse de prévenir la police pendant j'ai fait l'essence je les vu rentrer je me doutais il prépare un mauvais coup le pompiste est devenu nerveux quand il les à vus arrivé c'est limite il voulait s'enfuir mais comme il y à des clients il est resté sûrement parce que il besoin de son travail pour survivre** _

_**Conan : soca c'est pour cela que la police est arrivé vite démo tossa tu sais il sont armés il aurait pu** _

_**Yusako : je suis pas idiot Conan eux il tient à leur vie il vient embêter les employés il aurait pu utiliser leur arme mais on était à la station de service il sont loin d'être stupide il save moins étincelle la station exploser eux seront à ramasser à la petite cuillère il pourrait utiliser leur couteau mais je l'ai dissuader en disant ce qui serait les mettre à nerf vite ça fonctionne** _

_**Conan : pourquoi** _

_**Yusako : pourquoi quoi conan** _

_**Conan : pourquoi tu as fait ça tossa  pourquoi tu as mis défi ce gang si tu savais il sont armés dit le moi tossa pourquoi tu as fait ça si tu es tué il sont plus nombreux que nous pourquoi** _

_**Yusako peut sentir la colère de son fils à travers sa question : Conan tu connais la réponse à ta question puis c'est mon travail de toujours protéger faire justice régner aider les innocents, les victimes de ce genre de problème souvent peut être famille amis collègues voisins employés et les personnes fragiles personne âgée, personne handicapée, enfants une chose sur je sais que tu serais faire ton travail si tu étais toi même mais tu sais aussi que une situation de genre dans la vie tu n'auras aucun avantage même avec tes pokémon vous serez pas en position de gagner sans un allié tu sais aussi ton ami aussi sera pas non plus avantage contre des adversaires de nombres** _

_**Conant:tossa** _

_**Chikanori rejoint avec son vélo :Conan kun ça te dit on fait un petit concours amicale** _

_**Conan : qu'elle genre de concours chikanori san** _

_**Chikanori sortie les canne à pêche : un concours de pêche pokémon on à qu'à dire le premier de nous deux pêche un pokémon et le capture sera le gagnant j'ai apporté tes canne à pêche et les miennes  si tu veux ou si non  on fait un combat double de style concours pokémon** _

_**Conan: je préfère le premier j'aimerais bien avoir un nouveau pokémon** _

_**Chikanori : ok moi aussi je voudrais un nouveau pokémon dans mon équipe cool un oeuf pokémon Conan kun tu as trouvé un oeuf pokémon** _

_**Conan : euh hai nashu il me l'a trouvé il me l'a offert** _

_**Chikanori : trop cool nashu tu as eu chance de trouver un beau trésor Yusako san est ce que vous pourrez faire l'arbitre comme un concours pokemon si vous plaît** _

_**Yusako : je veut bien faire l'arbitre mais arbitre concours pokemon c'est autre chose il faut être plusieurs** _

_**Conan : chikanori san dit  si tu veut on pourrait demander à okassa  de faire l'arbitre pour nous comme les vrai concours on aura plusieurs arbitre peut être on pourrait demander à mes amis si il veulent faire avec nous le concours pokemon** _

_**Chikanori : euh oui c'est une bonne idée mais est ce que tes amis on un pokemon ça serait plus amusant si on  est avec Pokémon** _

_**Conan p si les amis okassa fait venir c'est ceux que je pense c'est sur on va pas s'ennuyer : oui certains on des Pokémon** _

_**Chikanori : cool ça va être encore plus amusant de faire le concours pokemon entre ami** _

_**Conan: parlant de concours Héléna san ma laisser un message elle à dit elle arriver à Fontaine ville elle hâte de faire le concours pokemon** _

_**Chikanori : dans 4 jours le concours pokemon de fontaine ville on pourrait le regarder à la télé** _

_**Conan: oui je veut voir ce que Héléna san va présenter elle m'a dit elle à préparer un nouveau numéro** _

_**Chikanori : moi aussi je prépare un nouveau numéro pour mon prochain concours mais pour cela j'ai besoin de un nouveau partenaire pour il soit encore plus amusant** _

_**Yusako : chikanori kun tu participes au concours pokemon je pensais que tu fais la ligue Pokémon** _

_**Conan : chikanori san il à dit ce qui l'intéresse plus c'est il veut être un acteur pokémon avec ces pokémon** _

_**Chikanori : oui moi mon vrai rêve est devenir un acteur pokémon avec mon équipe de pokémon on va faire plein de films trop cool gagner un badge ou ruban c'est que pour faire la collection le concours pokemon c'est pour entraîner mes pokémon de jouer devant un public comme ça un jour on pourrait jouer devant le public il verra mes film** _

_**Conan : chikanori san ce que tu as dit ce matin sur jouer avec toi un film quelques genre de film tu vas faire** _

_**Chikanori réfléchit un instant : je sais on pourrait faire un film avec un super héros ninja comme yusako san il est trop cool quand il se bat c'est trop cool un super ninjas pokémon qui fait justice** _

_**Conan p chikanori kun est un fan de ninja: demo chikanori san est ce que tu sais te battre comme un ninja parce que pour faire ton film de ninja je pense qu'il faut savoir ce battre ninja** _

_**Chikanori :euh j'avais pas pensé à ça c'est vrai que un film ninja à la télé il sont tous à se battre ninja comme ninja moi je sais pas me battre ninja et toi Conan kun tu sais te battre** _

_**Conan : euh disons que je suis pas combat je suis pas du tout fort** _

_**Chikanori : hein mais ton tossa il est fort il à battu la team tout seul très fort comme un ninja tu devrais être fort je suis sur tu connais quand même des techniques de combat ninja en plus ta grande neechan elle à dit elle est ceinture noire** _

_**Conan caresse l'oeuf: euh c'est compliqué chikanori san tu sais je crois que je suis pas fait pour les art martiaux puis pour moi c'est juste du sport** _

_**Chikanori : ho démo tu as bien un sport préféré que tu es très fort Conan kun** _

_**Conan : je crois que je préfère le foot** _

_**Yukiko: mon ange tu es vraiment très bon comme footballeur un jour peut-être tu seras un super footballeur professionnel** _

_**Conan regarder la voix:euh je ne sais pas okassa si je peux faire footballeur professionnel** _

_**Yusako : yuki fait attention tu sais c'est** _

_**Yukiko : ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri Conan je suis venu te chercher tes amis sont arrivés mais à qui ce bel oeuf pokémon** _

_**Chikanori : c'est l'oeuf de Conan kun yukiko sensei** _

_**Yukiko sourire à son fils: mon ange tu as ton premier oeuf pokémon je sais vous serez de très bon amis ce pokémon surprise et toi mon conan vous êtes kawaii tu devrais demander à ton cousin de vérifier la santé de ton oeuf mon ange** _

_**Conan rappelle son pokémon p je sens que il va avoir de la jalousie pour mon oeuf : hai okassa je demanderai à hiroaki nichan de vérifier l'oeuf reviens nashu aligata de ton kawaii cadeau** _

_**Nashu obéis rentre dans la Pokéball : Draco** _

_**Chikanori sur son vélo : Conan kun je peut t'aider si  tu veut mais ton oeuf  dans mon panier de mon vélo pour le porter ensuite on lui fera un lit douillet pour tu puisses veiller sur lui** _

_**Conan : euh ok chikanori san aligata de ton aide chikanori san** _

_**Chikanori met l'oeuf de Conan dans son panier :  bestuni Conan kun** _

_**Min plus tard Conan chikanori et ces parents de retour au campement les amis de Conan et les adultes proche de son entourage arrivé** _

_**Les dj au campement heureux  :okaeri  surprise Conan kun** _

_**Conan sourire p je savais que c'était eux qui allait venir ici : ohayo  les amis konichiwa prof fusae san okiya nissan  aligata de votre surprise** _

_**Ayumi(A.G) embrasse la joue de conan: ohayo Conan kun je suis très contente de faire les vacances avec toi et ichuna** _

_**Misturiko(A.G) : ohayo Conan kun c'est vrai que tu nous manques beaucoup ichuna chan et toi nos aventures n'est pas aussi amusant** _

_**Heiji vaso(A.G): ohayo conan kun  je pensais que tu auras pu faire le défi foot contre moi  on fera la prochaine fois** _

_**Conan  caresser Pikachu p je te vois venir heiji tu parles de notre dernier pari: c'est vrai que en ce moment je suis pas trop foot ça aurait été cool de faire le défi foot avec mes amis c'est vrai aussi vous m'avez tous manqué pas vrai ichuna c'est bien de voir nos amis et vivre plein d'aventures ensemble** _

_**Pikachu sur la tête de Conan: Pikachu pika pika Pikachu** _

_**Ai : Conan kun comment tu as fait cette blessure** _

_**Conan ennuyer : euh que c'était un jour j'ai pas été très chanceux haibara san** _

_**Namika sourire chikanori: c'est qui le kawaii la Conan kun** _

_**Conan: euh hai les amis je vous présente un ami chikanori  san il est aussi un dresseur pokémon** _

_**Chikanori : ohayo les amis de Conan kun dessus chikanori naomasa enchanté de être ami avec vous les amis de conan kun** _

_**Les dj : ohayo chikanori san** _

_**Conan  : chikanori san voici mon parrain le prof agasa et sa femme fusae  son assitant**_

_**Chikanori : cool enchanté de vous rencontrer prof agasa san   Conan kun il m'a dit vous êtes trop cool prof que Conan kun il m'a dit plein des chose sur vous** _

_**agasa (A.G**): enchanté de rencontrer chikanori kun que ta dit Conan kun** _

_**Chikanori : vous êtes un super cool vous êtes un inventeur cool que c'est vous qui lui à inventer son sket solaire qui super cool.vous avez créé plein de jeux vidéo et plein de trucs cool pour lui et son club** _

_**Agasa joué des cheveux de Conan : hah c'est bien vrai que j'ai de la chance de avoir un filleul comme toi Conan tu es vraiment très inspirant pour faire des inventions qui me rend encore plus heureux de voir que tu es mon plus grand fan qui fait si bien pub pour moi** _

_**Conan rougit p fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de faire chikanori kun me lâcher sur ce que j'ai comme inventions : prof tu es cool vous faire de la pub pour mon parrain c'est normal** _

_**Ai : venant de toi** _

_**Conan sourcil : moi haibara san qu'est** _

_**Namika p ai chan et Conan kun vont encore se disputent : ne Conan kun est ce que tu as des nouveaux amis pokémon** _

_**Ayumi : Conan kun  montre nous ton 2eme pokemon tu as dit que tu as un 2eme pokémon** _

_**Conan : d'accord mais vous avez emmené vos Pokémon les amis** _

_**Ayumi  montre sa Pokéball: mon pokémon est la** _

_**Misturiko namika heiji  et ai : moi aussi** _

_**Conan : les amis toi aussi chikanori san sortons tous nos amis en même temps pour il fasse connaissance** _

_**Chikanori et le club : ok Conan kun** _

_**Conan et ces amis: go les amis c'est l'heure des présentations des amis pokémon** _

_**Roselia Bulbizarre skitty Draco   miaouss scarinoh  papillusion brindibou et  canarticho** _

_**Chikanori joyeux enlacés tout les Pokémon il connaît pas : trop kawaii toi tu es miaouss un super kawaii pokémon ténèbres et normal toi tu es scarinoh tu es trop fort comme pokémon insectes toi tu es un canarticho un pokémon vol toi tu papillusion le magnifique pokémon vol et insectes toi tu es skitty adorable pokémon normal vous êtes trop kawaii les Pokémon soyez tous mes amis voici mes amis pokemon Bulbizarre roselia brindibou tout des pokémon plantes et roselia Bulbizarre on deuxième type c'est un pokémon poison  mais surtout les amis voici Dibou mon premier pokémon un pokémon de type plantes et vol ensemble on voyage pour devenir acteur pokémon ou en fait des films pokémon  cool**_

_**Conan et les Pokémon de chikanori goutte d'eau regarder chikanori surexcités** _

_**Les filles  amusé: kawaii chikanori san** _

_**Pikachu de Sacha arrivé sur roucarnage sauter par terre : Pikachu pika** _

_**Roucarnage déposer Pikachu reparti chercher Sacha: roucarnage rouca** _

_**Conan chikanori : Pikachu de Sacha san** _

_**Pikachu de Sacha sauter sur ces amis : Pikachu pika Pikachu** _

_**Pikachu de Conan : pika Pika Pikachu** _

_**Misturiko : Conan kun tu connais ce Pikachu** _

_**Conan : oui c'est le Pikachu de Sacha san il est est dresseur pokémon d'ailleurs Pikachu aussi est son premier pokémon avec Sacha san et Pikachu il montre à chuna chan des tas de choses** _

_**Chikanori : Sacha san il est super cool et il est aussi très fort en combat de Pokémon c'est un super champion d'arène il m'a appris une nouvelle attaque avec Bulbizarre et brindibou hier** _

_**Conan : hein tu connais de  nouvelles attaque chikanori san** _

_**Chikanori : oui hier on est allé s'entraîner puis on à  vu Sacha san s'entraîner  sur la plage  il à vu je le regardais il est si cool avec ces pokémon on à fait un combat de double pokémon amicale mais j'ai vu une de ces attaque si cool Alors il m'a appris à faire cette attaque  comme mes Pokémon peut apprendre cette attaque alors je vais m'entraîner à la maîtriser cette attaque cool pour mon prochain combat d'arène il sera encore plus cool une fois je l'ai maîtriser  la prochaine fois je battrais Sacha san un jour je serai de son niveau Sacha san et moi fera encore plus cool un super combat pokémon d'arène et si je suis assez fort pour le battre j'irai défier Sacha san dans son arène pokémon et j'obtiendrai son badge pokémon** _

_**Sacha sur Dracaufeu : avec plaisir chikanori kun j'accepte de te recevoir dans mon arène pokémon je t'attends avec impatience chikanori kun mais n'oublie pas pour venir me défier il te faut avoir l'équipe complète** _

_**Conan chikanori impressionné : sukke Sacha san** _

_**les dj : kawaii sukke** _

_**Chikanori câlin Dracaufeu : Sacha san est ce que tu as un Dracaufeu** _

_**Sacha  descendus de sa pokémonture: oui chikanori kun Conan kun je vous présente mon Dracaufeu  il est aussi un des partenaires de missions   konichiwa dessus Sacha Ketchum de Bourgpalette** _

_**Chikanory :cool un grand Dracaufeu de type feu  j'ai jamais vu Dracaufeu avant que tu es vraiment très cool Dracaufeu en plus tu es pokémonture majestueux un jour j'aimerais bien avoir un pokémon  aussi fort et cool comme toi Dracaufeu peut être un jour j'aimerais avoir un pokémon monture** _

_**Namika : chikanori san dit c'est quoi un pokémon montures** _

_**Chikanory : hein vous connaissez pas les pokémontures mais il sont si cool quand il vole dans le ciel** _

_**Conan : euh chikanory san tu sais nous sommes de Tokyo il y a pas beaucoup de pokémon comme ici** _

_**Chikanori : hein mais je pensais que il y a des pokemon partout pourtant j'ai entendu dire Tokyo c'est très grand et en plus de la capitale du Japon pourquoi Tokyo il y à pas de pokémon** _

_**Sacha : chikanori kun je pense que** _ _**les Pokémon ne vont pas à Tokyo parce que c'est une très grande métropole   une immense ville il y à pas beaucoup de nourriture pour les Pokémon tu verras les Pokémon à Tokyo à moins de être un dresseur pokémon comme Conan kun ou plus dans un endroit il y a plus de nature** _

**_Ai: chikanori san tu sais Tokyo est aussi une grande métropole très pollué alors les Pokémons fuit Tokyo_ **

_**Chikanori réfléchir: oh maintenant que j'y pense j'ai vu sur le magazine pokémon les Pokémon aime la nature il sont toujours prendre soin de la nature on peut trouver des pokémon sauvage dans les endroits naturel sans pollution comme les forêts, les lacs, rivières, océan non polluant, dans les montagnes et des  grotte, dans les prairi** e_ _**s fleuries, dans des endroits parfois les humains ne sont pas accès il sont toujours prêt à protéger cette endroit des  humains oh  les pokémontures obassa ma dit il sont des amis pokemon qui aide les humains il sont très beaux grand fort pour aider porter des charges lourdes certains même sont un super moyen de transport fantastique pour voyager avec ces pokémon certains pokemon comme Dracaufeu de Sacha san sont des pokémon monture de type vol pour voler dans le ciel d'autres comme celui d'une amie elle à un pokémontures marin  il traverse les océans une fois j'ai vu un dresseur il avait un pokémontures il à dit c'est pour porter des choses lourdes pour il soit encore plus fort et solidité ces muscles pour quand il va faire un combat d'arène il pourrait défier les plus grands et puissant pokémon  pour battre le champion de l'arène  n'est ce pas Sacha san** _

_**Sacha : oui  tu as raison chikanori kun les pokémontures sont des amis** _ _**qui aide transporté des charges lourdes ou pour voyager de points A à un point B** _

_**Ayumi : Conan kun c'est lui ton deuxième pokémon** _

_**Conan  designer son deuxième pokémon: les amis  voici mon deuxième pokémon nashu son nom de pokemon est Draco un pokemon de type dragon** _

_**Heiji : démo Conan kun il.ressemble pas à un dragon comme celui de Sacha san** _

_**Chikanori : parce que nashu de Conan kun il est à sa deuxième évolution mais il va grandi évoluer il maîtrisées essentiellement des attaque de type dragon le 2eme pokemon de Conan kun est un pokémon rare à sa dernière évolution il pourra devenir un pokémon encore plus fort super cool et il pourrait faire une méga évolution qui sera méga super fort et cool sous sa forme de méga évolution nashu**_

_**Conan et les dj : Méga évolution nashu** _

_**Ayumi : c'est quoi la méga évolution chikanori san** _

_**Chikanori  montre la perle de évolution: c'est un pokémon quand il est à sa dernières évolutions il est possible alors certains pokemon on le pourvoir de faire méga évolution il devient très puissant avec une perle de méga évolution si tu as une bonne amitié avec ton pokémon il est dit que tu peux utiliser ce lien pour faire méga évolution mais avec une perle comme ceci ton pokemon et toi tu deviens qu'un** _

_**Namika : quel genre de pokemon peut méga évolution** _

_**Chikanori : tout les types de pokémon mais très peu on capacité de méga évolution c'est qui ton pokemon** _

_**Namika câlin son papillusion : Luis c'est mon pokémon il pourrait méga évolution** _

_**Chikanori :non papillusion ne peut pas méga évolution mais scarinoh lui pourrais méga évolution en plus scarinoh il à pas d'évolution finale Dracaufeu de Sacha san il peut faire une méga évolution si Sacha san utiliser la perle de méga évolution de son pokemon** _

_**Misturiko : sukke chikanori san tu connais beaucoup sur les Pokémon même sur mon scarinoh tu sais plein de choses sur scarinoh**_

_**Namika : c'est vraiment incroyable tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les Pokémon chikanori san  tu kawaii** _

_**Chikanori rougi :oh c'est juste obassa ma appris et aussi je suis abonné au magazine pokémon il explique tout** _

_**Fusae : chikanori kun tu as bonne mémoire pour ton âge** _

_**Heiji: tu as quel âge chikanori san** _

_**Chikanori : j'ai 10 ans c'est mon premier voyage pokemon** _

_**Yukiko apporter l'oeuf de Conan : Conan les enfants pensé à vous préparer pour la fête** _

_**Les enfants : hai yukiko sensei** _

_**Yukiko : Conan voici tout beau et bonne santé ton pokemon et  il est en securité dans la boîte pokemon** _

_**Conan: aligata okassa** _

_**Sacha: félicitations Conan kun tu as ton premier oeuf pokémon** _

_**Les dj: sukke kawaii Conan kun tu as un kawaii oeuf pokémon** _

_**Conan : aligata les amis** _

_**Ayumi : Conan kun tu va l'appeler comment ton oeuf** _

**_Conan : je sais pas je crois que je vais attendre il n'ais pour lui donner un nom si c'est un pokémon boy ou pokémon girl_ **

**_Namika : pourquoi tu lui donneras pas un nom mixte comme ça même si il est un pokémon garçons ou filles aurait un nom mixte_ **

**_Ayumi : tu pourrais aussi lui donner un prénom unique un mixte des prénom que tu aimes bien Conan kun_ **

**_Chikanori : Conan kun obassa dit si on donne un nom à son oeuf pokemon il sera un ami grand fort exceptionnel rien ou personne sera brisé votre amitié c'est pour toujours votre amitié sera unique_ **

**_Conan reflechi un instant regarder son oeuf pokémon et ces pokémon  : ben je crois que vous avez raison les amis mon oeuf doit porter un nom unique comme le reste de mes pokémon je pense que je vais l'appeler Naishu_ **

**_Les filles : kawaii Naishu_ **

**_Chikanori : cool ton équipier porte un nom super cool Naishu_ **

**_Yukiko : très jolie nom Naishu rejoint la famille_ **

**_L'oeuf bougé_ **

**_Sacha : en dirais bien ton oeuf aime beaucoup son nom Conan kun_ **

**_Fusae   : Conan kun pourquoi ce kawaii nom Naishu pour ton oeuf_ **

**_Conan : ben c'est un peu l'idée  de Emma san la dernière fois ma  aider chercher un nom pour nashu mais elle à suggéré de faire un mixte de mon prénom et celui de ishuna  pour Naishu j'ai pris celui de nashu et ichuna j'ai fait un mélange de leur nom pour il à un nom mixte_ **

**_Chikanori : un nom mixte et super cool car  en plus nashu sera un ami papa protecteur avec Naishu ichuna c'est un peu comme la maman de Naishu qui sera ton ou ta meilleure amie_ **

**_Conan: hein pourquoi tu dis ça chikanori san_ **

**_Chikanori : une amie elle à eu un oeuf pokémon aussi ben un de ces pokemon il est très protecteur avec l'oeuf et à la naissance du bébé pokémon il allait partout pour protéger le bébé pokémon qui est un vrai aventuriers il ne reste jamais en place mais quand il est très triste le protecteur il veut défendre en se battant pour vengé le bébé pokémon qui est triste à cause de méchant le premier pokémon de mon amie elle était comme une maman elle prend soins bébé pokemon s'assurer que le bébé pokémon mange  il es blessés il soit guérison surtout soit pas triste_ **

**_Les filles : kawaii_ **

**_Conan p connaissance ichuna elle va être jalouse de l'oeuf : ichuna nashu je compte sur vous pour m'aider à veiller sur Naishu soit bien pas vrai ichuna_ **

**_Pikachu de Conan un peu tristounet s'éloigner: Pikachu_ **

**_Draco parler à Pikachu : Draco Draco Draco Draco_ **

**_Pikachu de Sacha : pika Pikachu pika pika Pikachu pika pika Pikachu pika pika_ **

**_Conan caresse son Pikachu :  ichuna tu sais depuis que je te connais tu as toujours veiller sur moi tu m'a sauvé plein de fois on vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble puis tu as toujours su être mon ami même quand je ne veut pas puis c'est aussi toi qui m'a aidé avoir nashu dans notre amitié tu sais vrai me surprendre tu as toujours été là pour moi  c'est pour cela que je sais que tu es ma meilleure amie depuis on est arrivé ici il nous est arrivé plein de choses je sais aussi quand ce chasseurs  voulais t'emmener loin pour je suis sur tu seras pas heureuse j'ai pas avantage mais pour sauver ma meilleure amie je devais pas te laisser tomber tu la jamais fait tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie un jour un ami m'a dit pourquoi toujours être celui qui aura le privilège de aider les autres pourquoi pas aussi privilège de être aidé c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand on fait également le partage de tout les trésors et les  aventures Pikachu sans toi je suis sur mes aventures jusqu'à ici sera beaucoup moins amusant je suis sur même nashu il s'ennuiera sans toi et ta bonne humeur pour nous rendre sourire puis qui va me rappeler de prendre soin de moi  ou de pensé d'abord à me mettre meilleur état pour avant de contacter maman pour éviter de l'inquiéter ichuna j'ai vraiment besoin de toi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi puis je t'aime très fort même si j'ai nashu avec nous je continue à t'aimer puis Naishu rejoint notre amitié il aurait besoin de nous deux non trois pour le protéger je vais continuer à t'aimer très fort même si parfois tu as mauvais caractère je te promet de jamais oublier que tu es ma meilleur pokémon mon plus spécial pour moi et vous tous est notre amitié qui est pour la vie_ **

**_Pikachu de Conan toucher de parole de Conan s courir sur un arbre  cueilli des fruits puis monter  sur l'épaule de Conan partager le fruit avec Conan et draco: Pikachu Pikachu pika_ **

**_Draco s'enroule autour du bras de conan: Draco Draco_ **

**_Conan sourire amicale vrai câlin c'est pokemon : aligata ichuna  aligata nashu vous êtes trop kawaii et meilleures amis pour la vie_ **

**_Sacha caresse son Pikachu : en dirais bien Conan kun et ichuna commence à comprendre leur sentiment envers l'autre maintenant leur amitié est encore plus fort_ **

**_Chikanori : conan kun  il est si cool avec ces pokémon il est méga cool_ **

**_Les filles: kawaii Conan kun et les pokemon_ **

**_Yukiko p je savais que leur amitié sera unique à mon Conan et ces pokémon: trop kawaii mon conan avec ces pokémon leur amitié sera allé très loin_ **

**_Yusako p conan mode câlin vraiment étonnant venant de lui d'habitude il est fuir les câlin e:dirais bien que j'avais raison de faire Conan et ichuna voyage ensemble_ **

 

****

 

 

 

__

 

 

__

__

__

_**Cona** _

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
